Lo que no buscaba
by Saiya502
Summary: (U.A) Vegeta es un espía, y fue contratado para sacar información de Corporación Cápsula. Y al ayudar a Bulma de un aprieto, se convierten más que amigos. Él sabe quién es ella, pero la mujer no sabe qué es el. Con el pasar del tiempo, Vegeta obtendrá toda la información que necesita, pero, en realidad no sabrá a lo que se avecina.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic. Espero que le den una oportunidad :D

* * *

 **El Espía**

La Patrulla Roja ha sido una empresa inventora y muy reconocida desde hace muchos años, pero se vio opacada por otra.

La Corporación Cápsula también es una empresa inventora. Más bien no era tan popular, pero su fama creció rápidamente al lanzar su más reciente invento: las cápsulas hoi-poi (entre otros inventos). El objetivo de éstas es convertir dichos objetos sin importar su tamaño a una cápsula y así poder movilizar y almacenar lo deseado de una manera mucho más cómoda. Su invento fue tan fabuloso que, hizo que muchas empresas bajaran sus estándares monetarios, entre ellas, la Patrulla Roja.

Al ser dueño de la Patrulla Roja, el doctor Maki Gero no sabía qué hacer para que su empresa no quedara en quiebra. Necesitaba crear algún invento que lo sacara a relucir y así, hundir a C.C., pero no sabía qué inventar.

Convocó una junta con sus mejores consejeros antes que acabara el día laboral, necesitaba ideas, pero a ninguno se le ocurría algo. Hasta que alguien comentó en espiar a su rival. Gero pensó que esa era la mejor opción, pero dijo que no conocía a algún espía, todos quedaron callados, hasta que uno habló:

– Yo conozco a uno, señor. – se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

– Dime, Nappa ¿qué sabes de él? – Gero preguntó. Jamás había llegado a tal grado de contratar un espía para saber muy bien de ellos, tampoco había escuchado a algún conocido que hubiera utilizado ese tipo de servicio, pero haría cualquier cosa para no perder su empresa.

– Lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, es de confianza y le puedo asegurar que su trabajo es sumamente impecable. – lo dijo con una leve sonrisa al recordarlo. A decir verdad, era un amigo de quién estaba hablando.

Gero asintió, dijo varias palabras para persuadir a sus consejeros para que no hayan objeciones con el plan. Todos estuvieron más que de acuerdo con todo el asunto, entonces el doctor dio como terminada la reunión. Cuando todos se retiraron, y antes que Nappa se fuera, le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él a solas. Necesitaba saber todo sobre el espía que contratarían, Nappa le contó desde cómo lo conoció hasta el descuento que le podría hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos más, quedó satisfecho con la información que recibió.

Al salir del trabajo, Nappa decidió llamar a su amigo para informarle del asunto y decirle que lo necesitaban urgentemente el día de mañana. Éste no se negó, estaba más que disponible; una, porque había finalizado su más reciente servicio, y dos, era su amigo.

...

A la mañana siguiente, el Dr. Gero y Nappa esperaban al dichoso espía en la oficina de este primero. La recepcionista llamó para informarle la llegada de éste, y el Doctor le dijo que lo hiciera pasar a su oficina. Al cabo de pocos minutos, se escucharon tres toques en la puerta. El Doctor indicó que pasara.

Gero y Nappa se pararon al mismo tiempo al presenciar la entrada del dichoso espía.

Al abrir la puerta, entró un hombre de estatura no tan alta, tez morena y ojos ónices, cabello negro en forma de flama, y un ceño levemente fruncido. Vestido formalmente, con un saco y pantalón negro, una camisa gris oscuro y una corbata negra; portando un portafolio en la mano izquierda. Irradiaba seriedad en cada paso que daba.

Se acercó al Dr. Gero, estrechando su mano y dijo:

– Buen día. Vegeta Ouji, a su servicio. – su voz era grave y fría.

– Mucho gusto – dijo correspondiendo el saludo –. Soy el doctor Maki Gero.

Vegeta también saludó a Nappa con formalidad.

Tomó asiento donde Gero le indicó y ambos iniciaron la plática, no dejaron un tema afuera. Gero le dijo que no le importaba el costo de su servicio y que necesitaba la información lo más pronto posible. Vegeta le explicó que llevaría un poco más de tiempo de lo estipulado ya que era una empresa de gran estructura, Gero estuvo de acuerdo. Le indicó que empezará lo más antes posible, y Vegeta le dijo que iniciaría el día de mañana; hoy investigaría un poco más sobre la dichosa empresa. Teniendo casi diez años de experiencia, sabía cómo llevar a cabo su trabajo.

* * *

Vegeta llegó a su casa por la tarde. Cuando entró, lo primero que hiso fue sacar su laptop e investigar un poco más sobre su nuevo encargo.

Al cabo de tres horas encontró más información de la que creyó. Supo que la persona que ha idealizado y creado la mayoría de los inventos fue la mismísima hija de los Brief y heredera de la corporación: Bulma Brief. Habían pocas imágenes de ella, no se podían apreciar bien ya que eran fotos tomadas de lejos, pero en todas resaltaba algo, su peculiar cabello celeste.

Quedó conforme con toda la información, el día de mañana saldría temprano, así que decidió apagar su computador y se dispuso a cocinar su cena, un pequeño habito desde que era joven.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, primer capitulo C:

Lo iba publicar ayer, pero aún no sé cómo se utiliza xD

Diganme qué les pareció, si hay faltas ortográficas o mala redacción :v lo siento, es mi primera vez 7w7

25/09/2016


	2. El Encuentro

_De acuerdo, aquí está el capítulo dos :D_

 _Ah, se me olvidó escribir que el capitulo anterior era el prólogo xD_

 _No soy dueña de los personajes, pero sí de la historia C:_

 _Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, violencia._

Nos leemos en la nota de autor ;)

.

* * *

 **EL ENCUENTETRO**

En las afueras de la ciudad, una joven de cabello celeste iba en camino a visitar a sus mejores amigos en las Montañas Paoz, el día anterior dijo que llegaría despues de tanto tiempo. Quería conocer al nuevo bebé de la pareja. Hacía tres meses que les había prometido visitarlos, pero el ajetreo de la empresa no le daba el tiempo suficiente. Al ser la jefa de la compañía, no le quedaba el tiempo que ella quería. A pesar de sus 27, tenía la segunda mente más inteligente del planeta, ya que la primera es su padre; pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser mujer y darse sus caprichos.

Bulma Brief amaba las compras, ir al salón de belleza y visitar a sus amigos más queridos. Así que decidió darse un par de días para complacer sus caprichos, y quién sabe, tal vez conseguir un novio.

Se sentía sola, ya habían pasado dos años desde su última relación amorosa. Su ex-novio Yamcha la engañaba constantemente, y al ser un jugador de béisbol tenía muchas admiradoras, no le importó al principio, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que él interactuaba más de lo debido con sus admiradoras.

 _*Flasback_

 _Yamcha ya no la buscaba como antes, ya no la llamaba constantemente, la hacía a un lado cuando ella lo invita a cenar diciendo que estaba muy cansado para salir por sus constantes entrenamientos. Así que un día decidió darle una sorpresa visitando su apartamento, tenía la llave, y sin más, entró. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ropa dispersa por todo el pasillo, y no sólo la de su novio, sino que también ropa femenina. Siguió todo el rastro de ropa, ya sabía a que lugar la dirigía. Escuchó un gemido femenino y luego uno masculino. Estaba más que furiosa y sin más preámbulo, abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Yamcha._

 _Ambos amantes saltaron por el repentino portazo, Yamcha quedó petrificado al ver a Bulma en la puerta. Ella sólo se le quedó viendo de la peor manera que existía, sintió que los segundos que los vio, eran horas. Yamcha tartamudeó algo sin sentido, era demasiado el asombro que no se dio cuenta cuando ella se había ido._

 _No dijo nada, no lloró en ese momento, no sabía qué decir ni pensar. Dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido del lugar, no quería verlo, eso era lo único que sabía._

 _No se dio cuenta de las luces rojas del semáforo que pasó de largo, de las bocinas de los demás carros a punto de chocar con ella; en su mente sólo se repetía la imagen de su novio follando con otra mujer... Lo había encontrado con una que otra mujer en el centro comercial o en algún restaurante. Que estúpida fue ¿con cuantas la habrá engañado? ¿por qué jamás imaginó que todos esos constantes rechazos era porque se acostaba con otras mujeres?._

 _No se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado a su casa, entrado a su cuarto y ponerse a llorar. No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que fue una idiota al darle todo a él. No supo cuanto lloró sólo por un hombre que no la valoraba, pero ya no le daría el gusto. Y sin más se quedó dormida con esos pensamientos._

 _Al día siguiente, Yamcha apareció en su casa, la estaba esperando en la Sala. Ella al darse cuenta, iba a regresar a su habitación pero justamente, antes que se fuera, la tomó del brazo. Forcejeo y lo insultó para que lo soltara, él le dijo que no lo haría hasta que lo escuchara. No le quedó de otra, así que regresaron a la sala._

 _Escuchó cada palabra, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, le dijo desde cuando la engañaba hasta con cuantas lo había hecho, y las razones por las que lo hizo. Yamcha entendió que no lo perdonaría, lo podía ver en su mirada, se lo esperaba._

 _Bulma le dio una, dos, tres cachetadas seguidas. Le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, cientos de insultos e incoherencias, no le importó que escucharan sus padres y empleados o la mitad de la ciudad. No se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que derramaba, y cuando al fin terminó, lo hecho de su casa, y de lo más importante, su corazón._

 _*fin flashback_

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llego a la pequeña casa donde vivía la pareja. Agitó su cabeza como si con eso se olvidará todo. Bajó de su aéreo-moto con carácter renovado, la convirtió cápsula y la guardó en su pequeño estuche personalizado de cápsulas. Se dirigió a la puerta de la pequeña casa, toco el timbre y al cabo de unos segundos la abrieron.

– ¡Bulma! – gritó la morena cuando le abrió la puerta –. Al fin viniste – la abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Hola, Milk! – le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad –. Por Kami, más de un año sin vernos. – se separaron para verse mejor.

– ¡Pero qué modales los míos! Pasa por favor – dijo riendo. Se hizo a un lado para que Bulma pasara y la guiaba a la sala de estar–. En un momento llegará Goku...

– ¿Hablaban de mí? apareció Goku por todo entrada de la cocina –. ¡Hola, Bulma! Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿cómo has estado? – dijo acercándose con su típica sonrisa y rascándose atrás de la nuca.

– ¡Oh, Goku! Muy bien – tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué tal la empresa? – preguntó Milk cuando todos ya estaban sentados. Sabía que Bulma la estaba liderando hace tiempo, se comunicaban de vez en cuando y se contaban todo, pero no era lo mismo que estando en persona.

– De maravilla – dijo orgullosa –. Incluso vamos a sacar un nuevo producto – tenía mucha confianza en ellos, así que no le importaba revelarle cosas confidenciales, sabía que no lo divulgarían.

– ¡Que maravilloso, Bulma! – dijo Goku, le alegraba que su amiga estuviera feliz con sus logros. Milk sonreía junto a su esposo.

– ¡Bulma Brief lo puede todo! – se levantó estrepitosamente, estaba más que orgullosa de ella misma –. A propósito ¿dónde esta Gohan? ¡quiero verlo! Le traje muchos regalos – ese era uno de los motivos para visitarlos.

– Oh, está dormido – Milk le sonrió –. Pero ya despertará por comida, tiene el mismo apetito que Goku – no dejó de ver a su marido con cada palabra que decía. Goku sólo reía apenado –. Iré a verlo ¿no vienes? – le animó a Bulma a la hora de levantarse.

– ¡Claro que sí! – se fue rápido a su lado, dejando a Goku solo en la sala.

– ¿Qué tal si preparas la mesa para almorzar? Eh, Goku – era una orden, no una pregunta. Goku sólo asintió y se fue directo a la cocina.

Milk y Bulma fueron hablando por todo el pasillo sobre el bebé. Al llegar a la habitación, la científica quedó encantada con todo el lugar. Se acercaron a la cuna y vieron que Gohan ya estaba despierto, agitando sus manitos y pies, al ver a una nueva persona y su madre cerca, sonrió. Hacia balbuceos y levantaba los brazos para poder agarrar su rostro.

Milk tomó a Gohan para poder sacarlo y cargarlo. Le preguntó a la peli celeste si quería cargarlo, y ella asintió entusiasmada. Le pasó al bebé con cuidado.

Al ya tenerlo en sus brazos, Bulma sintió un calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo y llenar un espacio en su corazón. Se le formó una gran sonrisa. Le acaricio sus manitos que se movían inquietos, no podía creer que eran tan pequeñas, nunca había visto a un bebé tan cerca y mucho menos cargado uno.

Bulma sacó las cápsulas donde contenían todos los regalos que comento desde un principio y las entregó.

Se quedaron un buen rato hablando, Milk le contó todo, desde el inicio del embarazo hasta el día en que dio a luz, también comentó que se adelantó un mes de lo previsto, pero que no tuvo complicaciones.

Se dieron cuenta que había pasado casi una hora por estar hablando, se habían olvidado del almuerzo y a cierto hombre con apetito voraz, así que se fueron directo a la cocina.

Cuando llegaron, Goku se había devorado todo el almuerzo, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, habían manchas de comida por todos lados...

* * *

Luego de pasar toda la tarde con sus amigos, se dirigía a su casa. No paraba de reír, Milk le pegó a Goku por comerse todo el almuerzo y le dijo que se quedaría sin cenar, y él al escuchar su castigo palidecio. Esa fue la mejor parte. No se dio cuenta que ya se había hecho tarde, así que se despidió, no sin antes prometer vistarlos más seguido.

Ya había llegado a la capital del oeste, pero en su recorrido encontró tráfico. Así que decidió pasar a un restaurante para acortar el tiempo. No estaba tan lejos de su casa, así que no avisó que tardaría mucho.

Pasaron casi dos horas y seguía el tráfico, ya había oscurecido como para seguir esperando más. Así que decidió ir caminando, le caería bien caminar unas cuantas manzanas hasta su hogar.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que la seguían desde unas cuadras atrás, y tomó un callejón para llegar más rápido. Cuando ya iba por la mitad de este, escuchó más pasos y varias voces masculinas. Por instinto volteó a ver, cuatro hombres se acercaban a paso rápido. Quiso correr pero justamente la tomaron fuerte del brazo y la acorralaron sobre la pared...

– ¡Alejate de mí, bastardo! –se defendió con un puñetazo, acertando en el estómago de quien la acorraló.

– ¡Oh sí! Me gustan las rudas – dijo uno de los hombres –. Yo seré el primero en poseer ésta lindura – hizo a un lado a su compañero herido y se acercó a Bulma.

– No te me acerques, maldito, gritaré – la peli celeste estaba muy asustada, pero no se los demostraría, sabía que tomarían ventaja de eso.

– Tranquila, hermosa – estaba a unos pasos de la mujer, que podía sentir su respiración rápida –. Sólo quiero que gocemos un buen rato – acarició su suave mejilla con su mano rasposa.

Bulma quitó rápidamente la mano del hombre y le propinó una cachetada. El hombre enojado por la el ataque, sacó una navaja de su sudadero y la presionó un poco sobre el cuello de la peli celeste. Bulma se alteró al sentir el filo contra su piel...

– Ya no eres tan ruda, eh muñeca – presionó su cuerpo con el de ella.

Bulma cerró los ojos y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero el hombre la calló con una cachetada y presionando más fuerte su cuerpo y navaja sobre ella, cortando un poco su piel. Ni en un momento abrió los ojos.

– Cierra la boca, maldita sea. O te ma... – no terminó de hablar.

Bulma al ya no escuchar al sujeto y dejarla de aprisionar, abrió los ojos. Vio a alguien golpeando a los hombres que la molestaban, no podía ver muy bien quién era su salvador por lo asustada que estaba. Los cuatro tipos huyeron tras ser atacados.

– ¿Te hicieron algo? – era la voz de quien la salvó.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: gracias por leer, no creí que alguien lo haría, pero si lo hicieron, pude verlo 7w7 eso me hizo muy feliz :'D_

 _Sora147, muchas gracias con tu bienvenida, fue hermoso :'3 y me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. También he leído las tuyas y he tratado de dejarte rws pero mi teléfono se pone loco y no me deja xD, pero trataré de dejarte rws c:_

 _Perdón por las faltas ortográficas o la mala redacción xD_

 _Hasta el próximo capitulo, bai :v_

 _28/09/2016_


	3. Conociéndose

_¡Hola, hola! Les traigo nuevo capítulo, y para su sorpresa: es largo xD_

 _Disfrutenlo_

 _Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar 7w7_

* * *

 **CONOCIÉNDOSE**

Vegeta estaba desayunando tranquilamente, pensando en cómo acercarse a C.C. para no atraer mucho la atención. Sabía que los periodistas rodeaban el lugar para obtener buena información y fotografiar cualquier persona que tuviera contacto con la empresa. Así que decidió rondar por el lugar como si fuera una persona más caminando hacia su destino.

Al terminar su desayuno, se vistió casual para no llamar la atención. Un simple pantalón de lona y una polo negra le bastó. Tomó su celular y salió rumbo a Corporación Cápsula.

Tardó una hora y media en llegar, ya que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad. Le gustaba estar un poco aislado de la ruidosa ciudad y gozar de un ambiente natural.

Aparcó su auto en un súper mercado y la hizo cápsula, compró unos cuantos bocadillos para distraerse mientras caminaba.

Estaba a una calle de su objetivo y pudo localizar a unos cuantos camarógrafos cerca del lugar. No podía creer que no podían disimular ni un poco, con razón no habían buenas fotos si siempre estaban a la vista de todos ¿quién no evitaría semejante intrusión?.

Pasó frente de la residencia y quedó asombrado por la estructura y tamaño, no era igual que en las fotos. Vio que en la misma calle había un pequeño restaurante, así que fue allí para apreciar mejor el lugar y pensar en cómo infiltrarse a la instalación sin llamar la atención.

No se había dado cuenta que ya era más del medio día, así que pidió el almuerzo de una vez y hacer una llamada a urgente a un colega y amigo. Normalmente no pedía ayuda en su trabajo, pero tener un poco más de información no le vendría mal. Sacó su celular y marcó, luego de dos tonos le contestaron...

– ¿Diga? – dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Radditz! Habla Vegeta – dijo un poco serio.

– ¡Vaya, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí! – estaba asombrado y riendo, hace tiempo que no hablaban.

– Deja de ser infantil de una vez por todas, insecto – le molestaba su humor infantil.

– Tú nunca cambias – se rió fuerte. A Vegeta le saltaba una vena por lo enojado que estaba de la risa de su amigo, se preguntaba cómo es que lo consideraba como tal –. Bien ¿qué necesitas? Porque sé que no me llamas para saludar o saber cómo estoy.

– Hmp, en eso tienes razón – lo conocían muy bien –. Necesito saber todo sobre Corporación Cápsula – Radditz era un hacker, por eso lo llamó.

– ¿Corporación Cápsula? – repitió, quedó callado unos segundo, lo que impacientó a Vegeta –. Bueno, no encontré mucha información más de la que seguramente todos conocen. Su sistema en seguridad en redes es difícil de manipular, necesito aprenderlo, nunca lo había visto ¿quién lo habrá crea...

– ¡Radditz! No me importa eso. Necesito la maldita información – no dejó que terminara de hablar. Sabía que se pondría a parlotear cosas que no necesitaba saber y eso lo puso más furioso.

– ¡Ah sí, lo siento!. Pues, lo único que pude averiguar es que habrá una convención de científicos en un mes y medio, pero no sé dónde. Es lo único que encontré – comentó Radditz no muy satisfecho.

– ¿Sólo eso? – no le servía de mucho la información que recibió.

Radditz le dijo que sí, pero que en cuanto encontrara más información se la enviaría. Y Vegeta cortó la llamada.

Llegó una camarera al lugar de Vegeta, ésta movía sus caderas de forma sugerente para llamar la atención del azabache.

– ¿Desea ordenar algo más, señor? – se inclinó un poco para mostrar su escote.

A Vegeta no le agradó la mujer, le parecía muy vulgar y ofrecida, así que volteo hacia la ventana para poder observar la C.C.

– Trae el mejor postre que tengan, quizá eso valga la pena después de toda su comida – dijo sin un ápice de emoción. No le importaba que la camarera se enojara y le dijera al gerente.

Estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Radditz. ¿Una convención de científicos? ¡Entonces el doctor Gero debería estar invitado! El debería de saber dónde es. Volvió a sacar su móvil y le marcó al Doctor.

Y para su mala suerte, no le contestaba, llamó otras tres veces y era el mismo resultado, así que se rindió. Lo llamaría más tarde.

No se dio cuenta cuándo le llevaron el postre, una porción de pastel de chocolate, se veía muy simple. Con desdén lo probó, pero sabía muy bien para una apariencia simple, le alegró un poco. Hace años que no comía un buen pastel desde...

Su celular comenzó a sonar, vio que era el Dr. Gero y sin más contestó

– ¿Doctor?...

– ¿Qué sucede, Vegeta? – Gero preguntó ansioso, no pensó que Vegeta le tuviera información tan rápido.

– ¿Usted está invitado a la convención de científicos? –fue directo, no pudo evitar hablar en un tono curioso.

– ¿Cómo sabes de la convención?, eso es confidencial.

– Eso no importa, sólo necesito saber en dónde será – se lo dijo en un tono exigente.

A Gero no le agradó el tono de voz de Vegeta. Nappa le advirtió de su carácter, pero no creía que fuera tan malo, hasta ahora.

– Éste año será en la capital del Norte. Pero no cualquiera puede entrar, más que los acompañantes o parejas de los cientificos – dijo más que serio –. Por desgracia no fui invitado.

– Ya veo – murmuró –. Bien, eso es todo – Gero se despidió y colgó.

Vegeta estaba planeando ir a esa convención y acercarse a los Briefs para obtener información, pero lo que escuchó de Gero le arruinó los planes. Seguramente habría un listado con todos los invitados.

Terminó de comer, pagó la cuenta y salió del restaurante. No sabía que hacer ahora, vio un parque cerca de ahí, iría a conocer el lugar. No estaba tan lleno, eran las 3:00 pm, quizá por la hora y el día estaba vacío el lugar. Vio una banca cerca de un gran árbol y fue a sentarse. Con el transcurso del tiempo se llenaba el parque.

El celular sonó, indicando un mensaje. Era Radditz. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

"Oye Vegeta, Kakarotto conoce a la hija de los Brief. Se comunican muy seguido" Vegeta no lo podía creer ¿el estúpido hermano menor de su amigo la conocía?.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pensaba que le estaba haciendo una broma.

"Un día que lo visité, me comentó sobre ella. Son muy buenos amigos incluyendo a su mujer. Deberías visitarlo y sacarle información".

"¿Estas loco? ¿yo, visitar a Kakarotto? No me hagas reír" a Vegeta no le agradaba, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo odiaba.

"Vamos Vegeta, no pierdes nada ¿quién te dará mejor información que Kakarotto?..." gruñó, no sabía qué hacer. "Si quieres te acompaño para que no te sientas solo :)".

"Idiota, deja de decir estupideces, que no estoy de humor" odiaba a ese idiota, pero no le quedó de otra "bien, le sacaremos información a ese insecto".

Radditz y Vegeta siguieron conversando por más tiempo de cosas necesarias y trivialidades. Tanto, que empezó a oscurecer. Por fortuna Radditz se despidió, Vegeta sólo lo dejó en visto y guardó su móvil.

Salió del parque y notó que había mucha congestión vehicular por todo el sector. Decidió caminar un poco más para encontrar una vía libre. Había mucho tráfico por todos lados que no encontró una calle vacía para poder marcharse.

Fastidiado, no le quedaba otra que irse a pie hasta que encontrara una calle despejada.

Caminó un par de calles más y en un callejón escuchó forcejeos. Iba a pasar de largo cuando escuchó a una voz femenina justo en esa dirección pidiendo ayuda. Vio que el tipo que la acorralaba tenía una navaja. No esperó más y fue a socorrer a la mujer.

De un puñetazo lanzó lejos al agresor, en eso aprovechó a intimidar a los otros sujetos que molestaban a la mujer. Los cuatro hombres huyeron antes que los atacaran de nuevo.

Vegeta estaba que explotaba de la ira, vio como los muy cobardes se fueron. En eso recordó a la mujer, volteó y la encontró perturbada, con una mano sobre su pecho. Se acercó para cerciorarse que no se hayan sobrepasado con ella...

– ¿Te hicieron algo? – no quería pensar que la tocaron, de sólo pensarlo le provocaba náuseas.

– ¿Eh...? Emmm... – estaba muy aturdida que no podía formular palabra alguna.

– Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí – vio que ella asintió y caminó a su lado. Notó el temblor en su cuerpo y la tomó del brazo para que se sintiera segura. Al salir, los iluminó la luz artificial de los postes, fijo su mirada de nuevo en ella para apreciarla mejor y notó en lado izquierdo de su cuello que bajaba una pequeña gota de sangre. Se alarmó.

– Tenemos que ir a un hospital – dijo apurado –. Estás sangrando.

Bulma reaccionó, llevo su mano al cuello recordando que el tipo la apuntaba en ese lugar con su navaja. Examinó esa área y pudo sentir el líquido caliente en su mano, asustada por lo que sintió, observó que estaba manchada de un rojo carmesí.

– ¡Vamos rápido! – brincó al escucharlo, se había olvidado de su salvador.

– ¡No! – al fin pudo articular una palabra –. No es necesario...

– ¿Que no es ... – iba a repetir.

– Mi casa está a cuatro calles de aquí – comentó –. El hospital está muy lejos y hay mucho trafico. Además no es muy profundo el corte... ¿qué tal si me acompañas? Así me sentiré más segura – suplicó. Limpió su cuello con la mano.

– De acuerdo – aceptó.

Caminaron sin hablar, Bulma estaba aún asustada por el reciente ataque, que no sabia que decir. A Vegeta no le molestó su silencio, la comprendía, así que la siguió.

La mujer paró frente su casa. Vegeta iba preguntar si estaba bien por el repentino paro, pero...

– Bien, aquí vivo ¿qué tal si entras un rato?.

Vegeta observó bien el lugar. No lo podía creer ¿Corporación Cápsula? ¿ella vivía aquí? Entonces enfocó su mirada en ella, su cabello celeste igual que en las fotos ¿será ella?

– ¿Y... bien? –dijo cuando la volteó a ver, hizo ojos de suplica.

– Por supuesto – no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo.

Bulma le sonrió lo más que pudo. Abrió la puerta y dejó que él entrara primero, encendió la luz del pasillo, caminaron hasta llegar a la sala.

– ¿Tienes algún botiquín para poder curarte? – estaba preocupado, no quería que se infectara la herida.

– Oh, no te preocupes – trató de calmarlo un poco –. Iré a la enferme...

– ¡Bulma, querida! – Vegeta confirmó sus sospechas –. Que bien que ya estás en casa – dijo una mujer mayor de pelo rubio, salió por la puerta del comedor –. ¡Oh! ¿pero quién es este apuesto muchacho? – no le quitaba la mirada a Vegeta, y no puso puso atención que Bulma estaba herida.

– Emm... Mamá – Bulma trató de llamar su atención, pero...

– Soy Vegeta – se presento para ambas.

– Jojojo, debes ser el nuevo novio de mi hija. Si que eres guapo ¿qué tal si tenemos una cita? – se acercó para sujetarlo del brazo. Vegeta se quedó estupefacto por el actuar de aquella mujer. 'Que mujer tan loca' es lo único que pensaba.

– ¡Mamá, por favor! – Bulma moría de la vergüenza por lo que dijo su madre –. Vegeta está aquí porque me salvó de unos tipo – no entraría en detalles –, así que le pedí que me acompañara hasta acá para sentirme más segura.

– ¡Oh! Bien... ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? – le ofreció, Él sólo asintió –. ¡Maravilloso! – y se fue directo a la cocina.

– Disculpa a mi madre – se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

– No importa. Ahora ve a curarte – Bulma se alivió al escucharlo y le sonrió –. Te espero aquí.

Bulma fue a la enfermería, le lavaron y desinfectaron la herida. No hubo necesidad de puntos, el corte era pequeño y superficial, sólo lo cubrieron para que no se abriera más ni contrajera infección alguna. Regresó a la Sala dónde estaba Vegeta sentado.

Vegeta se levantó al presenciar su llegada. Observó que tenía cubierta la herida, se relajó al instante cuando ella se acercó. Subió su mirada al rostro de ella y quedó embobado con esta, era muy bella. Sus ojos de un color zafiro, su nariz respingada, y esos labios rosa...

– Ya estoy bien ahora ¿qué tal si vamos a comer? – salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella le habló. Notó que traía una blusa diferente y limpia, y pudo apreciar su esbelto cuerpo.

– Claro – desvió su mirada ¿por qué se sentía avergonzado? Había visto a muchas mujeres, pero nunca sintió vergüenza. ¿Era porque recién la conocía? No lo sabía.

Al llegar al comedor, encontraron la comida servida...

– Oh, iba a llamarlos – le sonrió la madre de Bulma – ¿Qué te parece si vas a buscar a tu padre, Bulmita?...

– Aquí estoy querida – entró un hombre mayor con apariencia de doctor–. Oh ¿quién es él? – fijó su mirada en el desconocido en ese momento.

– Papá, él es Vegeta – Bulma lo presentó.

– Mucho gusto – se acercó a él –. Soy Hakase Brief – estiró su mano en forma de saludo.

– El gusto es mío – estrechó su mano.

– Veo que ya conoces a mi hija y a mi esposa – Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba más que sorprendido. Nunca imaginó entrar a C.C. ni mucho menos conocer a los mismísimos dueño. Tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer.

– ¿Se enteraron del accidente? – comentó el Sr. Brief.

– ¿Qué accidente? – preguntó la menor de la familia.

– Hubo un choque masivo. No han logrado despejar la vía desde la tarde – explicó la sra. Brief.

– El tráfico llega hasta las afueras de la ciudad y se especula que se despejará después de la media noche.

Vegeta gruñó al escuchar la noticia.

– ¿Qué sucede, Vegeta? – Bulma le preguntó.

– Vivo a las afueras de la ciudad. Sería agotador irme caminando hasta allá y no me gusta hospedar en hoteles – tenía el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Oh, no preocupes por eso, querido! Jojojojo – Vegeta llevaba un bocado de pan a su boca pero dejó su mano a medio camino al escucharla –. Puedes pasar aquí la noche... Bulmita, cuando termines lo guías a una de las habitaciones de invitados – la mencionada asintió con la cabeza ya que tenía comida en la boca.

Los señores Briefs siguieron hablando con normalidad, Vegeta se quedó callado todo el tiempo, se sentía extraño. No sólo porque estaba dentro de C.C. como si lo conocieran de hace tiempo, su trabajo lo tenía pensando; a parte, hace años que no cenaba en compañía familiar, no recordaba cómo se sentía.

Bulma por otro lado estudiaba a Vegeta, no se había dado cuenta lo atractivo que era, con ese peinado en forma de flama y de un color negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel bronceada, apreció sus brazos tonificados.

El moreno, al sentirse observado levantó la mirada se topó con la de Bulma, ella le regaló una sonrisa y regreso su mirada a sus padres. Ahora sí se sentía completamente incómodo.

...

Bulma estaba guiando a Vegeta a su nueva habitación. Iban por las escaleras, él tras de ella.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con una maravillosa vista: un hermoso trasero. Quedó hipnotizado con el meneo de caderas que hacía al subir. Siguió así todo el camino sin darse cuenta, hasta que...

– Bien, ésta sera tu habitación – levantó rápido su mirada a la de ella –. Las empleadas consiguieron ropa de tu talla para que puedas dormir a gusto – entró a la habitación y le indicó donde quedaba el baño y otras cosas necesarias –. Si necesitas algo más, estaré en la habitación de enfrente.

– Bien – se quedó frente la ventana apreciando el panorama.

– Te veo mañana – salió de la habitación si antes decir –Oh, olvidé presentarme, me llamo Bulma Brief, pero creo que ya sabías mi nombre – se rió en voz alta. Vegeta volteó a verla antes que se marchara –. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches – se despidió.

Bulma cerro la puerta cuando salió. Vegeta se cambió de ropa para dormir, entró al baño a lavarse los dientes, secó sus manos y fue directo a la cama.

Intentó dormir pero pudo, cambiaba de posición a cada rato pero no conciliaba el sueño.

Estaba pensando en cómo sacar la información, pero no podía actuar ahora, sería muy sospechoso. A parte, asumió que el lugar estaba custodiado de cámaras, lo habrán filmado cuando entró al lugar y lo reconocerían fácilmente. Siguió pensando en lo mismo por varías horas hasta quedarse dormido. Esperaría el día de mañana para saber que sucedería.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Buaanoooh. Me divertí escribiendo la actitud de la mamá de Bulma xD, no imagino tener una madre así :v._

 _Gracias por los que leen, aunque no dejen reviews sé que leen mi historia 7v7 jejeje_

 _ **Sora147** , ahora viene lo más interesante 7w7, jajaja. Gracias por tus rws, me alegran mucho, no sé cómo contestarlos xD así que siempre lo hago por aquí :p (tampoco sé si lees hasta acá :v)_

 _Lamento las palabras revueltas, mala redacción y/o faltas ortográficas :p_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, feliz fin de semana 👋 bai_

 _Pdta: hoy, aquí en mi país es el día del niño. Así que feliz día del niño :D aunque muchos ya no lo seamos por la edad :v UwU_

 _01/10/2016_


	4. Confianza

_¡Hello! Nuevo capítulo :D_

 _Lamento la tardanza. En la n/a lo explicaré todo_

 _A leer C:_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **CONFIANZA**

Bulma despertó más temprano de lo normal, 5:12 a.m para su asombro. Eran sus días libres, por lo tanto se despertaba y levantaba más tarde de lo habitual, pero ésta vez no pudo dormir bien y se despertó antes de lo pensado. No concilió sueño porque no le pasaba el susto, si no fuera por Vegeta, quién sabe si habría llegado a su hogar ese día.

No dejaba de pensar en eso, ni en Vegeta. No sabía cómo agradecerle por ayudarla...

Vegeta...

Se sintió a salvo cuando la acompañó... y algo más, pero no sabía qué era ese algo. Nunca sintió que alguien se preocupara así por ella, ni con Yamcha ¿por qué?. Se le formó una sonrisa de sólo pensarlo y saber que él estaba a tan sólo una habitación de la suya la ponía... no sabía.

Era como una novela, un hombre guapo que la salvaba de los villanos, sólo le faltaba la parte de _ambos se enamoraban y vivían felices para siempre._ Rió con sus pensamientos, se sentía como una adolescente. Quería saber todo de él.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño a ducharse. Se tomó 30 minutos para relajarse en su baño de tina y 10 para decidir qué ropa utilizar. Al fin se decidió, algo sencillo y cómodo: un jeans negro y una blusa rosa claro.

Su estómago gruñó, así que fue a la cocina. Sus padres siempre desayunaban temprano, pero no esperó ver a la persona que tanto pensó desde que despertó.

* * *

No importaba si dormía un par de horas, siempre despertaba a las 5:30 a.m. Utilizó la ducha y se vistió con la ropa que le habían dado. No era tan mala después de todo, una camisa azul rey y un pantalón negro.

Ni siquiera había pasado media hora desde que despertó y ya estaba pensando en la peli celeste.

Jamás en su vida había ayudado a alguien sin tener un propósito, mucho menos preocupado por otro que no fuera él. Sólo una vez en su vida lo hizo, pero después de eso, no creyó que lo haría de nuevo, mucho menos con una mujer... Al fin y al cabo, lo benefició con su heroico acto.

La mujer era... ¡Corrección! Es hermosa. Con ese sofisticado cabello celeste y esos ojos grandes del mismo color, su nariz fina y respingada, sus labios rosa y carnosos, su piel nívea que se veía sedosa al tacto, ese cuerpo... ¿por qué rayos se encontraba pensando en ella así? ¡estaba demente! O ¿era por tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer?.

Gruñó y sacudió su cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos.

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 6, tenía hambre y no sabía si ir a la cocina o esperar a que alguien lo buscara, no le dijeron hora para ir. La madre de Bulma le rogó para que se quedara a desayunar, él no quería pasar un minuto más con esa mujer loca, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Esperó cinco minutos más y no aguantó el hambre, iría a ver si podía comer algo.

Bajó y fue directo a la cocina. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar los padres de la mujer en lugar.

– Buen día, Vegeta – saludó el Dr. Brief.

– ¡Oh, buen día, apuesto Vegeta! – se le acerco y tomó su brazo –. Te vez muy guapo con esa ropa, jojojojo – 'no de nuevo' fue lo que pensó Vegeta.

– Querida, no molestes al muchacho – el doctor vio la cara de disgusto de Vegeta, aunque éste la trató de disimular – deja que se siente tranquilo y espere por su comida – Vegeta le agradecía mentalmente al viejo por salvarlo de aquella mujer.

– ¿Dónde está su hija? – dijo como si no estuviera interesado. Y fue directo a sentarse.

– Como son sus vacaciones, despierta mucho más tarde de lo normal – le indicó el doctor.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, otra vez pensando en la maldita mujer ¿por qué? Y entonces escuchó su voz ¿estaba enloqueciendo?

– ¡Hola! Buen día – Bulma saludó a todos.

Levantó la mirada y la encontró en entrada, entonces no estaba loco, pensó.

– Hija ¡qué sorpresa! – exclamó su padre.

– ¡Oh querida, que felicidad que desayunes con nosotros! – siempre tan alegre.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente. La pareja de mayores hablaban como siempre, hubo un rato en el que se quedaron en silencio, y entonces...

– Oye, Vegeta – Bulma llamó la atención de todos –. ¿Cuántos años tienes? – esta era su oportunidad. Se la pasó pensando en él desde anoche, quería saber todo sobre él.

Dudaba en contestar, no sabía porqué. Pero sería grosero si no lo hacia.

– ...32 – ¿por qué se sentía más extraño que ayer?.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo por este sector de la ciudad? – siguió con su cuestionario.

– Cuestión del trabajo – comentó como sin nada.

– ¿En qué trabajas? – esta vez preguntó el Dr. Brief.

¡Oh no! Se tensó con la pregunta. No podía decirle que es un espía y que lo mandaron justamente aquí para sacar información ¿qué podía decir?

– Eeh... – iba hablar pero interrumpieron la plática.

– Disculpe, doctor – entró una empleada – tiene una llamada, dice ser urgente...

– Oh, de acuerdo – se levanto el señor Brief –. Buen provecho – y se fue a su oficina.

Vegeta se sintió aliviado por un momento.

– ¿Por qué lo habrán llamado tan temprano? – preguntó Bulma a su madre.

– Ha estado así toda la semana.

– Espero que no sea algo malo – en su voz se escuchó angustia.

Vegeta sólo veía a las mujeres conversar, ya no lo cuestionaron más. Bulma había olvidado sobre su interrogatorio a su interesante huésped.

– Oh, claro que no, hijita – se levantó para llevar los platos sucios al lava trastos.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pensaba que su madre jamás ponía atención respecto a la empresa, por eso dudaba.

– Está haciendo negocios para el nuevo producto que lanzaran – nuevo producto, repitió Vegeta mentalmente ¿qué será?.

Tenía que poner atención, sacaría provecho de todo esto. Aunque aún no le informaría a Gero de inmediato, sabría que se emocionaría y lo estaría molestando para preguntarle si consiguió más información.

En eso el Dr. Brief regresó al comedor.

– Bulma, querida. Sé que son tus vacaciones pero necesito un favor, es respecto a la empresa – comentó su padre.

– No te preocupes, papá ¿qué necesitas? – Bulma no se podía negar, era su padre.

– Necesito que vayas a una reunión con el jefe de producción de la Fábrica de Metales por la noche. Se llevará a cabo en el restaurante Bella Notte, hicieron reservación para una pareja más, osea, tu madre y yo – paró un momento para respirar –. Pero tengo otra reunión importante a la misma hora, por eso te lo pido.

– Por supuesto que iré – dijo animada –. Pero... ¿quién irá como mi acompañante? Sería descortés llegar sola cuando ha sido reservación para una pareja extra...

– ¿Qué tal si llevas al apuesto Vegeta? – sugirió la Sra Brief.

A Bulma no le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza. Se jactaba de ser la mujer más inteligente del mundo ¿por qué no se le ocurrió antes?.

– ¿Estás ocupado ésta noche? – Bulma le preguntó esperanzada, esperaba que la pudiera ayudar una vez más.

– No. Hoy es mi día libre – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ya sabía que rumbo tomaba todo esto, no se negaría por nada del mundo.

– Entonces ¿Qué dices, Vegeta? – Bulma le regaló una gran sonrisa.

– ...Claro, te acompaño – Vegeta dudó un momento, sin saber porqué. Bulma se puso feliz por su respuesta.

– Muchas gracias a ambos – el señor Brief les agradeció –. Ahora tengo que ir al laboratorio, los veo luego – se despidió y se fue del lugar.

* * *

Bulma se dirigía a la habitación donde se hospedada Vegeta. Luego del desayuno, él dijo que necesitaba preparar sus cosas para marcharse porque no quería molestar más, ella y su madre le dijeron que no había problema alguno en quedarse el tiempo que quisiera y era un gusto tenerlo, más para ella por haberla rescatado. No quería que se fuera, a pesar de que han pasado poco tiempo juntos, conversado poco y lo serio que era, le encantó su compañía, por eso quería hablar con él para que se quedara por lo menos el día de hoy.

Tocó tresnnkj veces la puerta, escuchó un pase en seguida y entró a la habitación. Encontró a Vegeta parado frente la ventana. Este volteó para ver para saber quién entró, no esperó que ella viniera.

– Lamento interrumpir – Se adentró más a la habitación –. Pero quiero hablar contigo... – esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama.

– Está bien – ¿de qué quería hablar?

Ya estaba allí, pero los nervios no la dejaban. Quería iniciar una conversación pero no sabía cómo empezarla, se quedó varios minutos en silencio. Vegeta se impacientó ¿por qué no hablaba? Entonces vio que ella agachó la cabeza...

– ...Aún no te vayas, por favor – murmuró. Sentía sus mejillas calientes, sabía que estaban rojas –. Por lo menos hasta la noche... – levantó su mirada para fijarla en la de él.

– Hmp – fue lo único que dijo. Ella agachó su cabeza de nuevo, sintió más vergüenza por haberle rogado. Vegeta sintió un remordimiento en lo más profundo ¿por qué? Aún no le había dicho sí o no, pero se sintió mal. No le caería mal quedarse, podría conseguir más de lo que necesitaba. Bulma se levantó resignada y antes de salir –. Y ¿qué haremos en todo éste tiempo? – Bulma volteó a verlo, él tenía formada una media sonrisa, ella le devolvió una mucho más grande.

– Te mostraré el lugar – desde un principio vio a Vegeta como una persona de confianza, a pesar que lo conoció la noche anterior. Para Vegeta fue la mejor decisión que tomó –. Por la tarde iremos al centro comercial a comprar los atuendos para esta noche – no podía sentirse más feliz.

...

Bulma y Vegeta recorrieron toda la Corporación, ella le explicó cada lugar y el rol de cada quién, incluso el de sí misma, lo dijo con sumo orgullo. Le mostró los todos inventos que han hecho, pero no los que iban a lanzar, ni de la maquinaria, ni los materiales; eso era lo que Vegeta estaba esperando. Le preguntó respecto a los nuevos productos pero rápidamente le cambió el tema, por profesionalismo no podía decirle, no ahora. Él se la pasó callado todo el recorrido, anoche y esta mañana que interactuó con él, supo que es muy reservado, pero no le molestó.

El tour fue más largo de lo que esperaban, así que tomaron un receso antes de ir al centro comercial. Descansaron en el jardín, bajo la sombra de los árboles. La madre de Bulma les llevó limonada y sándwich para merendar.

...

Se encontraban en el almorzando en el centro comercial. Fueron al restaurante más lujoso del lugar. Al principio, Vegeta se había negado a que la peli celeste pagara todo, pero era muy terca. Llegaron a acuerdo cada uno pagaría la mitad de lo que gastaran. Ordenaron y fueron a sentarse a un lugar apartado de la gente.

– Cuentame sobre ti, Vegeta. Ya sabes sobre mi, es tu turno – inició la conversación después de sentarse.

– No hay mucho que contar – quería evitar conversar sobre él, no quería recordar su pasado.

– No seas así – se quejó.

– Hmm... Tengo 32 años, vivo a las afueras de la ciudad, trabajo de... – metió la pata en ese instante. Pensó lo más rápido que pudo – ingeniero en sistemas – bien, sí sabía de sistemas, se relajó al instante por su brillante idea –. ¿Qué más quieres saber?.

– Emm... ¿qué hay de tu familia?.

Vegeta desvío su mirada, y negó con la cabeza. Bulma se sintió incomoda por la reacción que obtuvo por su pregunta, sabía que él no quería hablar de eso, así que no lo presionó respecto al tema. La comida llegó a la mesa y se dispusieron a comer en un incómodo silencio, más para la mujer.

Al terminar, fueron a una boutique para hombres, los trajes que había en ese lugar eran hermosos.

– Aquí es muy costoso – comentó Vegeta.

– Eso no importa – le dijo alegre –. ¡Vamos!

Bulma jaló del brazo a Vegeta, se adentraron al lugar. A él le parecían lo mismo, pero a ella le encantaba cada traje que veía. En eso, encontró un conjunto gris oscuro, perfecto para ésta noche. Bulma lo tomó y se lo mostró a Vegeta.

– Éste es el indicado – alzó el traje y se lo entregó.

Vegeta lo examinó, era exactamente de su talla, encontró la etiqueta del precio, era extremadamente caro para él.

– No puedo pagar esto.

– Pero yo sí – dijo altanera –. Así que no hay problema. Ahora vamos a buscar una camisa y una corbata – se adelantó dejando a un Vegeta estupefacto.

No sabía si llevar el traje o no, era muy costoso, no lo aceptaría si ella se lo regalaba. Escuchó que lo llamaba, y la alcanzó.

...

Luego de comprar el vestuario de Vegeta, fueron a buscar el de Bulma.

Vegeta ya estaba desesperado, a la mujer le encantaban todos los vestidos y por eso no se decidía cuál llevar. Fue a sentarse, pasar dos horas parado buscando un endemoniado vestido lo irritó. A parte, la mujer no paraba de hablar, todo el día se la ha pasado parloteando, sus oídos ya no aguantaban la chillona voz de la mujer ¿cómo la soportó tanto tiempo? No tenía idea.

– Listo, ya podemos irnos – guardó varias cápsulas que contenían mucha ropa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a C.C., ambos se fueron directo a sus habitaciones. Se habían tardado demasiado en el centro comercial gracias a Bulma, que sólo les quedaba un par de horas; suficientes para Vegeta, pocos para Bulma.

Exactamente pasaron dos horas, Vegeta esperaba a Bulma en la Sala. Estaba listo hace media hora.

Escuchó el sonido de los tacones de la mujer al bajar, volteó a verla, se miraba preciosa. No había visto el vestido que compró, se lucía perfectamente el color negro en esas curvas, el largo era perfecto y el escote no era tan revelador. Su cabello caía definido en ondas sobre su hombro izquierdo, su maquillaje era discreto. Se recordó cerrar la boca, se había quedado asombrado con su belleza.

Bulma lo contempló, se veía sumamente atractivo con ese traje. Le regaló una sonrisa y Vegeta se la devolvió.

– ¡Te ves fabuloso! – le halagó.

– Gracias... Tu te ves hermosa – jamás había halagado a una mujer, sólo a su madre. Se sintió extraño por eso.

– Muchas Gracias – amaba los halagos y amó más éste viniendo de él –. ¿Nos vamos? – lo vio asentir y salieron del lugar.

Montaron el auto último modelo de Bulma, se dirigieron al restaurante, faltaban 45 minutos para la reunión y el restaurante estaba a 30. Bulma iba callada, lo que extrañó a Vegeta, lo único que interrumpía el silencio era la radio del carro.

Llegaron al restaurante, era sumamente elegante. Bulma aparcó su auto , y antes que bajaran le habló.

– Vegeta – el volteó a verla indicando que tenía toda su atención –. Lo que escucharas a continuación es sumamente confidencial, por favor no se lo digas a alguien... Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero confió en ti – su tono fue serio –. ¿Lo prometes?.

–... Bien – de acuerdo, no le diría a alguien por el momento. Ya ganó la confianza de la mujer, eso fue fácil. Así conseguiría la información más rápido.

Bajaron del auto, Bulma lo hizo cápsula y la guardó en su bolso de mano.

Entraron al lujoso restaurante y una señorita los atendió:

– Buenas noches ¿tienen reservación? – la mujer no le quitaba la mirada a Vegeta. Bulma se percató de esto y se abrazó al brazo de él ¿estaba sintiendo celos?

–Sí. A nombre del señor Bushido, por favor – Le habló enojada.

Vegeta se preguntaba por qué ese comportamiento de Bulma. Entonces dirigió su mirada a la señorita que les atendió, ésta no lo dejaba de ver de una manera coqueta, la chica era atractiva, de cabello rojizo, pero no le agradó para nada. Quizá en el pasado no abría dudado en seguirle la corriente para que al final se la llevara a la cama, pero esos tiempos ya habían pasado. La comprendió, él le siguió el juego la peliceleste, no a la pelirroja; rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la acercó más a él. Bulma esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la reacción de la pelirroja con la acción de Vegeta.

– El señor Bushido no ha llegado, pero mi compañera los llevará a la mesa para que puedan esperarlo – dijo en un tono cabizbajo, ya no veía a Vegeta, eso alegró a ambos. No le dieron las gracias a la pelirroja, sólo se fueron con la compañera que los guiaba.

Llegaron a la mesa aún sin separarse, no se habían dado cuenta, sentían demasiado bien el calor que compartían juntos como para romper el abrazo.

– Aquí está su mesa – les informó –. ¿Desean pedir algo mientras esperan?

– Aún no, muchas gracias – esta vez, Bulma fue amable. Ella y Vegeta se separaron para tomar asiento, al instante ambos extrañaron el calor que sentían al estar juntos, sin embargo se sentaron al lado del otro.

– Muy bien. Estoy para servirles – y se fue.

Bulma comprobó con su reloj que faltaban 6 minutos para que sea la hora exacta en que habían acordado la reunión. El señor Bushido no tardó en llegar.

– Señorita Bulma, es un placer verla – se acercó más para poder saludar mejor. Bulma y Vegeta se levantaron para recibirlo.

– Señor Bushido, que gusto – le devolvió el saludo.

– Oh ¿Quién es éste muchacho? – se refirió a Vegeta.

– Vegeta Ouji, es un placer – se presentó.

– El placer es mio – le correspondió –. Soy Bushido Yamashita, a sus ordenes.

Bulma se alegró que lo aceptara, de lo contrario, el Sr. Bushido se hubiera quejado. Todos sentaron y se dispusieron a ordenar. No tardó en llegar la comida.

– Dime, Bulma – inició la conversación –. ¿Para cuando becesitas el material para construir el prototipo del Tanque de recuperación? – Vegeta puso suma atención a la conversación.

– El lunes – contestó –. Serán dos prototipos los que realizare, mi padre se lo comentó ¿no es así?.

– Éstas en lo cierto. Cuentame ¿cómo funcionará? – estaba entusiasmado con este invento, más por ser él el que provee sus productos para la creación.

La científica le explicó todo el funcionamiento de su invento. Ya no habría que pasar largas esperas en los hospitales para ser atendidos, ni falta de medicamentos o maquinaria.

Vegeta quedó impresionado por la inteligencia de esta mujer, no lo creía. No pudo haber ensayado si se la paso todo el día con él. Tomó nota mentalmente de todo lo que hablaban, su memoria era asombrosa para estos casos.

Pasaron hora y media, ya habían llegado a un acuerdo.

– Bien. Ha sido un gusto hacer negocios con usted – se levantaron para despedirse correctamente.

– Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció Bulma.

– No hay de qué... Me alegra haber conocido a su pareja también – Bulma enrojeció por su comentario –. Tienes buenos gustos, muchacho. Cuidala.

– Eso haré – sonrió. Bulma enrojeció más si se podía.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron del restaurante.

Bulma sacó la cápsula dónde estaba su carro, y ambos subieron cuando resurgió.

La oji azul se sentia sumamente avergonzaba, le pediría disculpas.

No podía hablar todavía, trató pero no salía palabra alguna.

– Espero que no te molestes por haber dicho eso al señor Bushido – en realidad, a Vegeta no le había molestado el comentario, por eso le siguió la corriente.

– ¡Claro que no! – se sintió aliviada al instante –. Pensé que tú te molestarías por su comentario – dijo nerviosa.

– No había razón – su voz se escuchó serena. A Bulma se le formó una sonrisa.

No quiso seguir hablando, se sentía cansada. Llegaron a la casa de Bulma, ambos bajaron.

– Ahora sí, tengo que irme – le informó Vegeta. Bulma se puso triste por la noticia.

Vegeta no esperaba el abrazo – Muchas gracias todo, Vegeta – le susurró en la oreja. Él le devolvió el abrazo tomandola de la cintura.

No dijo nada, no quería romper el abrazo. Se sentía muy bien. Aspiró el aroma de ella y lo embriagó, era suave y perfecto.

– Prometeme que me visitarás – se separó un poco de él.

– De acuerdo – oh, claro. La visitaría muy seguido, pensó –. Te llamaré antes de venir.

– ¡fantástico! – y le dictó su número

* * *

Vegeta llegó a su casa a las 11:40 p.m. No hubiera llegado tan tarde si no se hubiera discutido con la mujer respecto a todo lo que gastó hoy.

Se quitó la ropa y fue a ducharse, luego escribiría todo lo necesario en el archivo.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que le sucedió hoy. Más en la peli celeste, le llamaba mucho la atención. No podía olvidar su olor, mucho menos su calor.

Fue gracioso lo que comentó el señor Bushido, que era su novio y que la cuidara. Pero lo comprendió ¿qué hombre no desearía una mujer como Bulma Briefs?.

Ya ganó su confianza y a sus padres ¿qué más ganaría?.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: como se dieron cuenta, el capítulo es largo. Lo hice así por la demora u_u Razón por la que tardé: este año me graduó, por lo tanto, tengo que hacer prácticas para poder graduarme, es como trabajar pero sin sueldo :'v toda esta semana estube "trabajando" y cuando llegaba a mi casa, me sentía muy cansada {ya que salgo tarde. Lavoro 12 horas y sólo me cuentan 8 :v) sólo avanzaba un poco cada día._

 _En sí este capitulo me costó un poco :/ espero que esté bien._

 _Muchas gracias a **Sora147, oujiromi, majo92 y Janemba 988** por sus comentarios. Me alegran mucho, tanto, que me pongo a revolotear de la felicidad y mi mamá me regaña xD _

_Gracias también a los que leen mi humilde historia, más de 275 views ¡woow! No pensé que muchas personas lo leyeran :'3_

Son la 01:31 am en este momento xD estoy loca para andar feliz a oscuras sólo con mi celular iluminando y escribiendo esto.

Para los que desean, en mi biografía está el lino de mi fanpage en facebook c:

Bien, nos leemos. Trataré de actualizar cada tres días, pero no les prometo nada :v bai

09/10/2016


	5. Algo Inesperado

_Holaaaa :D_

 _Les traigo capítulo nuevo, con algo que a muchos nos gusta C:_

 _Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar 7w7 lo amo!_

* * *

 **Algo Inesperado**

Vegeta se encontraba frente a su computador redactando toda la información recopilada el día de hoy e investigando sobre el señor Bushido* y su empresa. Le escribió a Radditz para saber desde cuando C.C. tenía relación alguna con la fábrica; éste le dijo que desde hace un par de años que se afiliaron.

Se impresionó por la cantidad de información que llevaba, y eso que era el principio de todo. Escribió un poco más y dio como terminado el informe del día.

Era más de media noche cuando notó la hora, apagó su laptop y fue directo a la cama. Se sentía cansado, pero no podía conciliar sueño ¡estúpida mujer! ¿qué le había hecho para que no dejara de pensar en ella?.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba en su habitación, sonriendo como adolescente enamorada por primera vez. Le encantaba la compañía de Vegeta, quizá porque hace mucho tiempo que no salía con un hombre tan atractivo como él, trataría de pasar más tiempo juntos. No sabía mucho de él, así que se encargaría de preguntarle, pero… no quería importunarlo con su cuestiones como lo hizo hoy. Mejor esperaría a que se abriera solo, sabía que tardaría, ya que es muy reservado.

¿Qué habría pasado con su familia? Porque una reacción como la que obtuvo no era porque sí. ¿Tuvo o tendría una pareja? De sólo pensarlo se le estrujó el estomago. Aunque no tenía anillo de casado, tal vez tiene una pareja y por eso quería marcharse temprano. Se sintió mal ¿por qué no lo pensó antes? Debió preguntárselo, pero era tanta su felicidad al sentirse acompañada y protegida, que no quería quedarse sola de nuevo.

Era una mujer soñadora, por eso se ilusionó rápido. Siguió imaginando escenarios retorcidos en su mente, hasta que se quedó dormida.

…

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sin ánimos, quería hacer nada. Tal vez ir al cine la animaría un poco, pero no quería ir sola ¿a quién podría invitar?.

Su celular sonó, lo tomó y vio que era un número desconocido. No iba contestar, pero la llamada era persistente. Sin más contestó:

–¿Bueno?.

–¡Hola, Bulma! – por Kami, reconoció rápidamente la voz ¿por qué rayos la estaba llamando? –. Soy Yamcha ¿cómo has estado?

–¿Qué quieres? – no quiso saber nada de él desde que cortaron. Cambió de número para que no la molestara y le dijo a su madre que cuando llamara a la casa, le dijera que estaba ocupada o no estaba –. ¿Cómo conseguiste mí número? – le reprochó enojada.

–¿No puedo llamar para saber cómo estás? – dijo relajado, ignorando la voz enojada de su exnovia, sabía como era su carácter.

– No, no puedes – quería cortar la llamada, pero primero quería saber cómo consiguió su número –. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste…

–Se lo pedí a Goku – no dejó que ella terminara la pregunta –. Sólo quería pedirte algo – comentó bajo, pero audible.

–¡¿Qué!? – ya estaba más que irritada –. Y que sea rápido.

–Quiero hablar contigo en persona ¡hoy! – sabía que sería difícil que ella aceptara, pero intentaría –. Llegaré por ti a las 2.

Bulma se quedó pensando un buen rato, no sabía si aceptar o no. Nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo, pero vería qué es lo que quiere. Yamcha pensó que se cortó la llamada al no escuchar sonido alguno.

–Bien – fue lo único que dijo.

–¡¿En serio?! – exclamó emocionado, no se la esperó a la primera –. De acuerdo, ahí estaré a las dos. Te llevaré a almorzar.

Bulma cortó la llamada. Bueno, al menos haría algo hoy, pero no se esperaba que fuera con Yamcha. No le agradó mucha la idea.

Salió de su habitación y fue directo a comer algo, por fortuna su mamá se encontraba siempre en la cocina.

–Hola, mamá – dijo sin ánimos.

–Hola, querida. Ahora mismo te preparo el desayuno.

–Saldré hoy con Yamcha – lo dijo como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo.

–¡Que maravilloso, linda! Hace tiempo que no lo veo. Pídele que venga…

–¡No, mamá! Estás loca. Yamcha y yo terminamos hace mucho – su madre siempre decía cosas extrañas.

–Oh, es cierto. Ahora estas con el apuesto Vegeta – juntó sus manos haciendo un gesto de estar enamorada.

–Por favor, mamá. Deja de decir tonterías – se quejo.

* * *

Vegeta había despertado un poco tarde para su asombro, pero no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo no tenía un horario estipulado para iniciar su trabajo.

Fue a preparar su desayuno, algo rico para alegrar la mañana. Desayunó tranquilo y luego de eso llamó a Radditz. Tardó demasiado que le contestara.

–¿Diga? – su voz era somnolienta, indicando que se acababa de despertar. Eso explicaba porqué no le contestó rápido.

–¡Idiota! ¿qué haces durmiendo tan tarde?.

–No grites ¡argh! ¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar de mal humor? – Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco cuando escucho el comentario –. Estuve tratando de entrar en el sistema de Corporación Cápsula como me lo pediste, pero es muy difícil. Me quedé toda la noche haciéndolo, pero no pude. – bostezó.

–Hmp. Sigue intentando – dijo autoritario –. ¿Cuándo iremos a sacarle la información al estúpido de Kakarotto?

–Ayer estuve hablando con él, dijo que podíamos llegar cuando queramos. Obviamente le dije que sólo yo llegaría, como habíamos acordado – si Radditz le hubiera dicho que llegaría con Vegeta, Goku le habría dicho a Milk y ella armaría un escándalo y se opondría a que los visitara, nunca le agradó Vegeta.

–Bien, iremos hoy mismo entonces – le informó –. Ahora si es posible. Así que prepárate…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡ni si quiera he desayunado! – gritó alterado –. Además, me robaron el carro, no tengo nada de comida en mi refri…

–¡Ya cállate! Pareces anciana que se queja por todo – siempre hablando cosas que no le importaban –. Alístate, estaré ahí en media hora, compraremos algo en el camino para que desayunes – no le quedaba remedio más que invitarlo.

–¡Ay que lindo! Por eso te quiero – escuchó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Déjate de estupideces! – le gritó, escucho una carcajada antes de cortar.

…

Vegeta se dirigía al apartamento de Radditz, por suerte no quedaba tan lejos. Lo esperó afuera del edificio, no quiso bajar, el muy tonto era sumamente desordenado, dejaba los restos de comida vieja exactamente donde había comido. Simplemente le daba asco y desagradaba.

Se estaba tardando tanto, que le marcó al celular. El muy maldito no le contestaba y tampoco aparecía. Empezó a maldecirlo, siempre lo ponía de mal humor. Brincó del susto al no estar atento cuando Radditz entró al auto.

–Sé que estás furioso por la tardanza, pero logré descifrar la Dirección IP de un computador de C.C. y logré entrar – sabía que con esta información lograría bajar su mal humor del momento.

–¿Conseguiste algo? – preguntó entusiasmado.

–Claro que no – se burló –. O ¿querías que tardara más?

–Humm – no dijo más.

Encendió el carro y se dirigió al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano. Vegeta amenazó de muerte (en forma de broma) a Radditz, si éste llegara a manchar o dejar la basura en su auto.

Tardaron más de dos horas en llegar a las Montañas Paoz. El viaje fue de lo peor para Vegeta, el idiota de Radditz se la pasaba hablando y hablando o cantando a todo pulmón las canciones de la radio, pasaron música de los 80's, para el colmo, en inglés. No se le entendía un carajo lo que decía. Le dolía la cabeza de escuchar tanto grito.

Llegaron al fin a la dichosa casa. Bajaron del vehículo y Vegeta la hizo cápsula. Radditz fue directo a la puerta, pero dudó antes de tocar.

–¿Cómo le haremos para sacarle todo lo que sabe? – le preguntó a Vegeta. Por lo regular, siempre tenían un plan antes de actuar.

–Le hablarás como siempre lo hacen, luego le preguntas sobre la mujer y luego yo haré las demás preguntas. Actuaremos normal. ¡Simple! – su voz tenía determinación, a pesar de ser un plan sencillo –. Kakarotto es un tonto, será fácil que suelte todo ¿te quedó claro?.

En eso escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta de la casa, voltearon a ver rápidamente, era de quien estaban hablando.

–¡Con que eran ustedes! – salió de la casa –. Había escuchado voces, pero no sabía que eran ustedes – habló en su tono animado de siempre –. ¡Vegeta! Hace tiempo que no te veo ¿cómo has estado? – saludo alegremente.

–Hmp – le contestó. Y volteó a ver a otro lado. Todo era parte del plan, actuar normal.

–Igual que antes, jejeje – sonrió y posó su mano detrás de su cabeza –. Entren – los invitó.

Los tres entraron a la pequeña casa, Goku los guio a la sala para conversar más cómodos. Radditz tomó asiento, en cambio Vegeta permaneció parado cerca de ellos.

–¿Dónde está tu mujer y tu hijo? – le preguntó su hermano mayor.

–Gohan está dormido y Milk fue a comprar los ingredientes para la comida de hoy, o eso creo – dijo pensativo y se rascó la cabeza.

–Ni siquiera le pones atención a tu mujer – Vegeta estaba apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y su típico ceño fruncido –. Sigues igual de patético.

–En realidad no le puse atención, tenía mucha hambre – comentó normal –. Por cierto, me sorprende que hayas venido, Vegeta…

–No es porque quise – se apresuró en contestarle –. Radditz no me dijo que vendríamos, de lo contrario no estaría aquí – la excusa perfecta, pensó.

–Tiene sentido – murmuró Goku.

–Vegeta debería de visitar más seguido a sus amigos ¿no crees, Kakarotto? – bromeó, sabía que lo enojaría.

–¡Claro! Deberías visitarme mas seguido, Vegeta.

Vegeta gruñó fuerte por las estupideces que decían, y más cuando escuchó la risa de Radditz. No quiso seguir hablando.

–Oye, Kakarotto ¿has hablado con Bulma? – hizo la pregunta finalmente.

–Hace dos días estuvo aquí – a Goku no le pareció rara la pregunta. Siempre le hablaba de ella.

–¿Hace cuánto la conoces? – le preguntó Vegeta.

–Tenía 11 años cuando la conocí… aún vivía con el abuelito Gohan. Desde ese entonces somos amigos.

–¿De qué hablaron? – Radditz hizo la pregunta. Goku sabía a lo que se dedicaba Vegeta.

–Mmm de muchas cosas…

–¿Te comentó algo sobre sus inventos? – esta vez fue Vegeta quien le preguntó.

–No recuerdo mucho – dijo pensativo –. Creo que dijo algo sobre unos tanques y que quiere crear una nave espacial con no sé qué cosa de gravedad…

–Los Tanques de Regeneración – murmuró bajo, pero ambos hermanos escucharon y enfocaron su vista en él.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Goku.

–Hmp, no te interesa… – le respondió de mala gana.

–Ah, es cierto, eres espía y lo sabes todo – soltó como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Vegeta gruñó, iba a reclamarle porqué hablaba estupideces pero justo en ese momento, alguien entró a la casa.

–¿Con quién hablas, Goku? – Milk llegó donde todos se encontraban –. Oh, hola Radditz – luego fijó su vista en Vegeta, frunció el ceño –. ¿Qué hace él en mi casa? – reclamó enojada.

–No importa, ya nos vamos – Vegeta caminó hasta la puerta –. ¡Radditz! Muevete – le gritó.

–Sí – se levantó rápidamente –. Los veo otro día – se despidió de ambos y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta junto a Vegeta.

–¡Adiós chicos! – sólo Goku se despidió.

–¿Qué hacía Vegeta aquí? – preguntó de una vez cuando se fueron.

–Radditz lo trajo sin su permiso – le informó.

–Eso es obvio. Jamás vendría por su propia cuenta – fue directo a la cocina, seguida de Goku –. A menos que quiera revancha después de todos estos años… A propósito ¿de qué hablaron?.

–Eeh, n-no lo recuerdo – dijo tímido, Milk se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño –. Lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre…

…

Ambos se encontraban dentro del carro, regresando al apartamento apartamento de Radditz.

–¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? – su voz sonaba amenazadora.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo – habló bajo y con un poco de miedo –. Sin querer se lo comenté… No se lo dirá a nadie…

–Es de Kakarotto de quien hablamos – recalcó enojado.

Radditz no quiso seguir hablando, de lo contrario recibiría una gran golpiza y no quería.

Iban por la carretera aún, cuando el estómago de Radditz rugió, era un poco más de medio día. Vegeta no le preguntó si quería pasar a algún restaurante, sólo se dirigió al más cercano. Pasó al autoservicio y pidió un combo.

–¿Sólo uno? – preguntó extrañado.

–No tengo hambre – dijo cortante. Pagó con su tarjeta y salió lo más rápido posible –. Ya no molestes – y le entregó el paquete con la comida.

Luego de un rato más, llegaron a apartamento de Radditz.

–Llámame cuando encuentres algo – le pidió antes que cerrara la puerta del carro.

–De acuerdo – cerró y fue directo al edificio.

Arrancó y se fue. No iba a un lugar en específico, no quería regrese a su casa. Tal vez acelerar más de lo normal le vendría bien.

Recorrió una carretera no transitada, iba a 120 km/pH. Se sentía bien con tanta velocidad y adrenalina, que pisó un poco más el acelerador. Pasó así un gran tiempo manejando a alta velocidad.

En eso, entró un mensaje a su celular ¿quién podría ser? Radditz lo hubiera llamado, no escrito. Desaceleró para poder tomar el teléfono y leer bien el mensaje. Se sorprendió al ver quién era.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba en su habitación tratando de elegir un atuendo para esta tarde.

No quería algo formal, tampoco provocador; algo casual. Un vestido suelto, eso le vendría bien, más porque el clima estaba caluroso el día de hoy. Eligió un vestido verde agua y unas sandalias blancas, junto a unos accesorios blancos. Dejó su cabello suelto y lacio, y se aplico maquillaje discreto.

Estaba lista justamente a las dos en punto, en eso escuchó el timbre de su casa, bajó rápidamente sin antes tomar su bolso y su celular.

Llegó rápidamente a la puerta, su madre no estaba como para abrir la puerta ya que estaba en alguna pastelería como siempre. Abrió y se encontró con un ramo de rosas rojas frente a su cara.

–Yamcha, no… debiste – habló con disgusto disimulado. Y las tomó.

–Claro que sí – le sonrió –. E-estás he-hermosa – se sonrojó cuando la vio.

Bulma no dijo nada y dejó entrarlo. Fue a la cocina para llenar un jarrón con agua para depositar las rosas y las dejó ahí mismo.

Ambos se dirigían al restaurante, uno francés a elección de Yamcha. No quería iniciar conversación con él, se sentía incómoda, y la radio estaba apagada. Demasiado silencio para ambos.

–Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – inició Yamcha, con un tono tímido.

–Muy bien, de lo mejor – dijo en un tono neutro –. Y ¿tu?.

–No tanto como tú – le comentó cabizbajo.

–Oh… – no sabía si era correcto preguntarle

Justamente llegaron al restaurante. La recepcionista los atendió y los llevó a su mesa. Cada quién tomó su lugar, uno en frente del otro. Ordenaron su comida, llegaría en un par de minutos.

–¿Qué te parece el lugar? – preguntó entusiasmado.

–Oh, es muy lindo – observó todo el lugar. En realidad no le agradó mucho, todo estaba amontonado y los colores eran demasiado chillantes. Pero nos se lo diría.

–¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! – le brillaban los ojos.

La comida llegó rápido. Ambos dieron el primer bocado y luego de eso, Yamcha decidió hablar.

–Bulma… – llamó su atención, ella dejó de comer para observarlo –. Seré directo, espero que no lo tomes a mal – no le agradó lo que dijo, algo malo iba decir –. Quiero que regresemos.

–¿A dónde? – se hizo la desentendida, sabía a que se refería.

–No. Quiero que seamos salgamos otra vez – le explicó.

–¿Salir a dónde? – trataba de evadir el tema.

–Bulma, por favor – reclamó –. Bien, seré más específico: quiero que seamos pareja otra vez – dijo serio.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritó, llamando la atención de todos. Se sonrojó al ver lo que provocó –. Eeh, tengo que ir al baño – habló tan rápido que no se entendió lo que dijo. Se levantó y fue corriendo al sanitario de damas. Yamcha quedó sorprendido por la actitud de la peli celeste.

–¡Mierda! ¿cómo se le ocurre preguntarme semejante estupidez? – pasó su mano por su cabeza, bajando por el largo del cabello –. Si le digo que no, estará tras de mí como un perro. Debo tener una razón para que no me moleste – dos chicas jóvenes entraron e hicieron mala cara cuando vieron que Bulma estaba hablando con su propio reflejo, pensaron que estaba drogada y mejor salieron.

Bulma estaba caminando de un lado a otro dentro del baño, como si fuera un león enjaulado. En eso en su mente cruzó una idea magnífica.

–¡Ya sé! Le diré que ya tengo novio. Haré que venga y se lo presento… Y ya sé quién será el candidato – sonrió maliciosamente.

Sacó su móvil, buscó en la agenda y encontró a su candidato. Le escribió:

"Hola, Vegeta ¿estás ocupado?" escribió ágilmente.

"Hola. No, claro que no" respondió a los pocos segundos.

"¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"Claro ¿qué necesitas" no tardaba ni tres segundos en responderle.

"¿Puedes venir ahora mismo al Restaurante Francés de la 4ª calle? Te explicaré todo cuando vengas" esperaba a que no se negara.

"Estaré ahí en unos minutos" Bulma estaba feliz. Ya tenía un plan.

"Muchas gracias" fue lo último que escribió. Guardó su celular y salió.

Antes de llegar a la mesa, pudo observar a Yamcha conversando con una rubia, quizá de dieciocho años por su aspecto. Vio que la chica sacó su móvil y se tomó una foto con él. Seguramente una admiradora, _luego pasará a algo más,_ pensó Bulma. Esperó a que la chica se fuera para ir a sentarse.

–Lo siento, ya estoy aquí – dijo más tranquila.

–Bien… ¿qué piensas sobre lo que te dije? – preguntó tímido.

–Yamcha… – suspiró –. Hace dos años que terminamos. Ahora hay alguien más a quien amo – no era cierto, pero no le importaba mentirle, él lo había hecho con ella –. No podría hacerle algo así.

–¿Q-qué? – murmuró, no podía creerlo –. Pe-pero, no ha salido nada en las noticias sobre tal cosa – todavía tenía esperanza.

–¡Claro que no!, sabes que odio a los periodistas. Además, no queremos que lo nuestro sea público – dijo algo enojada –. Oh ¡ahí viene! – sonrió al verlo.

Vegeta estaba entrando al restaurante, llevaba su típico ceño fruncido. Estaba buscando a Bulma por todo el lugar. Ella se paró para que él la pudiera ubicar rápidamente. Cuando él estuvo cerca, corrió a abrazarlo y le susurró al oído:

–Sígueme la corriente – dijo en voz baja. Él sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

–¡Amor! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bulma preguntó en voz alta para que Yamcha escuchara. Entonces le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso que, Vegeta y Yamcha quedaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Vegeta sólo se le quedó viendo cuando ella se separó, y le regaló una sonrisa.

–¿Quién es él, Bulma? – Yamcha preguntó enojado.

–Es de quien te estaba hablando – se abrazó al cuello de Vegeta.

–Y-y ¿qué hay de nosotros? – sentía que su corazón se partía en ese instante.

–¿Qué nosotros? – frunció más el ceño y le preguntó Vegeta a Yamcha.

–¡No te metas! – elevó la voz. Estaban armando un espectáculo en el lugar.

–¡Claro que sí! – y tomó a Bulma de la cintura –. Es de mi NOVIA de quién estás hablando, sabandija – recalcó la palabra novia. Bulma estaba más que feliz porque su plan iba a la perfección.

Yamcha apretaba los puños como si quisiera pelear en ese instante. Ya no quiso seguir peleando contra ese sujeto ni saber qué pensaba ella sobre su propuesta, dejó dinero suficiente en la mesa para pagar la cuenta. Y sin más, dio media vuelta y salió del restaurante. Todos vieron la huida de Yamcha, incluyendo Vegeta y Bulma.

Cuando éste se fue, Vegeta enfocó su vista hacia la mujer que aún se abrazaba a su cuello, exigiendo una explicación.

–Ya sé, te daré una explicación. Pero primero, salgamos de aquí – ambos observaron que todas las personas los miraban, esperando lo siguiente que sucedería.

–De acuerdo – ambos se separaron y salieron rápido del lugar.

Vegeta se dirigió a su auto, lo dejó estacionado a unos cuantos metros del restaurante, desactivó la alarma y fue hasta el lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Bulma. Ella quedó más encantada con su caballerosidad, y también con el carro. Era un modelo deportivo, color negro, el más reciente.

Ingresó al vehículo, Vegeta cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado del piloto. No más al entrar, insertó la llave con destreza y arrancó velozmente.

–Ahora sí, te explico – ya estaba más calmada estando ellos solos –. Seré breve... El que estaba conmigo era mi ex, terminamos hace más de dos años y precisamente me estaba pidiendo que regresáramos – pausó para tomar aire –, pero, si decía que no tenía novio, estaría rogándome, y odio eso. Por eso te pedí que llegaras… creo que el resto ya lo comprendes – pero aún sentía un peso encima –. Espero que no te molestes…

–¡Claro que no! – sintió un alivio tremendo al escucharlo –. Me alegra que haya sido yo quien te ayudo – sonrió de lado. Por su puesto, y gracias a eso pudo sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, lo mejor que le ha pasado.

–Espero que no le comentes sobre el beso a tu novia, no quiero tener problemas – bromeó tristemente. A ella le había encantado.

–¡Ja! No tengo novia, así que no hay de qué preocuparse – se rió.

Bulma quería brincar de la emoción, quería abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo, pero no lo haría.

–¡Bien! – soltó alegre –. Ahora vamos a otro restaurante, no comí nada y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ésta vez, fueron a uno más agradable para ambos, sería como su primera cita.

* * *

 _N/A: en lo personal, amé este capitulo :D_

 _*El nombre Bushido lo saqué de un juego, Need for Speed Carbon :v no se me ocurrió otro._

 _Cuando Radditz le dice a Vegeta que lo quiere sólo porque lo invita, en realidad fue algo que me ha sucedido con mis amigos xD_

 _Bien, estaba releyendo los capitulos anteriores, y no me había dado cuenta de las palabras revueltas. No sé qué sucedió, me disculpo por eso,, siempre releeo los capitulos antes de subirlos, pero mi telefono es una mierda. Sí, todo lo hago a través de él. Antes los escribía en el block de notas, pero me descargue Word. Así será mucho más cómodo y seguro._

 _De ahora en adelante haré los capítulos de 8 a 10 páginas :'D_

 _Lamento la tardanza :c estas dos semanas actualizaré sólo los fines de semana, luego será cada tres días... Espero :v_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y los 410 views u me alegra que les guste mi historia_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bai!_


	6. Olvidando

_Resucité :'v_ _Lamento demasiado la tardanza, más de un mes sin actualizar u_u toda la explicación en la Nota de Autor._

 _En este capítulo habrá pasado un pequeño lapso de tiempo._

 _Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar._

* * *

 **Olvidando**

Llegaron rápido al restaurante, no era tan lujoso, pero era atractivo. No sabía a dónde llevarla exactamente, aún no conocía sus gustos, no quería quedar mal. Por eso la trajo aquí, un lugar donde sirvieran comida deliciosa y al aire libre, con un mirador a toda la ciudad.

–¡Éste lugar es hermoso!– no dejaba de ver por el balcón donde se encontraban sentados, apreciando el panorama de la ciudad –. ¿Por qué nunca escuché de éste lugar?.– preguntó sin voltearlo a ver. Vegeta apreciaba su perfecto perfil, no el paisaje.

–El lugar no es tan lujoso que digamos, hace meses lo inauguraron.– respondió neutro.

–Pero ¡es bellísimo!– comentó alegre –. Muchas gracias por traerme, Vegeta.– ahora sí enfocó su vista en él, y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–No hay de qué.– le devolvió el gesto. Se enorgullecía por su rápida decisión.

Bulma regresó su mirada a la gran ciudad. Vegeta quedó viéndola de nuevo, pensando en que ella era más bella que el paisaje ¿por qué pensaba y actuaba así? Llegó rápido a su mente esa pregunta. Nunca lo había hecho, quizá era por su trabajo que lo condujo a hacer tales cosas, sí, eso era. A penas si la conocía hace ¿tres días? Y ya había interactuado más de lo que hizo alguna vez con otra mujer. Siempre tuvo en cuenta su físico y eso le ha beneficiado a que las mujeres se acercasen a él sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, ellas eran las que se mantenían a su lado, ellas le daban lo que él quería sin que lo pidiera; y ellas llegaban al punto que lo desesperaban, se comportaban muy melosas y exigentes que, al poco tiempo, se deshacía de ellas. Pero con Bulma no era así, él era el que quería mantenerse con ella. Rápido llegó a la conclusión del porqué: su trabajo dependía de ello, o eso es lo que piensa.

–Buena tarde– la empleada lo sacó de sus pensamientos –. Les dejaré la carta para que puedan ordenar. Regresaré en unos minutos para tomar su pedido.– les dejó las cartas frente a ellos y se fue.

–Todo se ve tan delicioso que no sé qué pedir– Bulma observaba sonriente la carta –. ¿Qué me sugieres?.– levantó su vista para poder verlo.

–Sinceramente, sólo he venido aquí una vez– no le diría que lo citaron aquí para solicitar su servicio y que por eso conocía el lugar –. Por lo tanto, he probado únicamente un platillo.

–Oh, ya veo. Imagino que estuvo delicioso– regresó su vista a la carta –. ¿Qué fue lo que probaste? Quizá lo pida, ya que no me puedo decidir.– se rio. Bajó la carta y enfocó su vista en él.

–Fue la especialidad de la casa…

–¡Bien! Ordenaré eso– dijo alegre –. ¿Qué ordenarás tú?.– ladeó un poco su cabeza para dar énfasis a la pregunta. En ningún momento borró su sonrisa.

–Uhmm– por fin vio la carta desde que se la entregaron, « _todo por estar viendo a la bruja de pelo celeste»_ , pensó –. Lo mismo.– hizo un gesto alzando su hombros.

La empleada llegó a tomar la orden, la apuntó y les informó que tardaría unos pocos minutos en llegar la comida. Se fue, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Conversaron de todo lo que se les ocurrió mientras comían, rieron y bromearon entre ellos, se contaron anécdotas divertidas, más que todo Bulma era la efusiva entre ambos. Tanto hablaron, que, ordenaban aperitivos o botanas para no irse del lugar. Sin darse cuenta que habían pasado más de tres horas platicando.

–¡Cielos! No había visto que oscureció– Bulma se levantó para marcharse, pero antes, volteó a ver el paisaje –. Pero… esto es más que hermoso– se acercó al barandal del balcón, contemplando cómo se veía las luces recién encendidas de la ciudad, y los autos circulando de arriba y abajo. Vegeta se acercó y se situó a la par de ella sin hablar, haciendo lo mismo que ella. No quería arruinar el momento –. Muchas gracias por traerme aquí, Vegeta.– se abrazó a él. La tomó por la cintura acercándola más.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

(…)

Cinco semanas habían pasado, cinco semanas con las que había interactuado con Bulma, cinco semanas en las que había hecho cosas que jamás pensó.

En todo ese tiempo se había sentido de una manera que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir. Desde muy joven se acostumbró a la soledad, ya que el destino le arrebató a sus seres queridos. Ahora… ahora se sentía ¿completo? No lo creía, era muy poco tiempo para sentirse así con alguien. Pero, se mantenía con ella la mitad del día.

Desde ese día, en que la fue a "rescatarla de Yamcha", empezaron a convivir más. Ella lo llamaba o escribía por las tardes para saber si la podía ir a visitar y salir a cenar juntos, o quedarse en casa de ella; y por supuesto, nunca se negaba. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, de cualquier estupidez que podrían imaginarse, con tal de pasar tiempo juntos.

En todo ese tiempo, siempre lo abrazaba y un par de veces lo besó, luego se avergonzaba y le pedía disculpas por haber hecho tal cosa. Él la volvía a besar y le decía que no había nada malo en hacerlo. Jamás formalizaron algo, tampoco eran novios o pareja alguna, por ahora…

Y justamente, se dirigía a la casa de ella.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio, creando más planos para su nuevo invento. Al ver que eran las 4:15 pm, decidió dar como terminado su día en el laboratorio. Y tal como hacía más de un mes, le escribiría a Vegeta para que llegara.

A pesar que lo conocía hace poco tiempo, sentía algo por Vegeta. Y cómo no sentir algo si la salvó aquella vez. Y le encantaba estar con él; es guapo y le presta atención cuando le habla, y amaba sentir sus labios. Por eso, siempre lo invitaba, lo abrazaba y como rara vez hizo, lo besaba; y esperaba llegar a ser algo con él. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Estaba deshaciéndose de su bata para salir del laboratorio, pero antes de terminar lo que estaba haciendo, alguien llegó y la asustó por detrás.

–¡¿Me estabas esperando?!– habló de recio para asustarla más y la tomó por la cintura rápidamente. Vegeta pudo entrar porque el Dr. Brief se encontraba afuera de C.C., sabía que por la hora ella estaría aún en el laboratorio. Bulma brincó y dio un gritito.

–¡Tonto! Pude morir.– se giró y lo abrazó en forma de saludo.

–Siempre exageras, mujer.– Vegeta rió, le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad –. ¿Más planos?– preguntó cuando se separaron.

Cuando Vegeta la visitaba temprano, lo traía aquí para tener a alguien con quién conversar cuando su padre no estaba, y así podía estar al mismo tiempo con él, necesitaba adelantar su proyecto de los Tanques de Regeneración y crear planos para su nuevo invento. Ya le tenía la confianza suficiente para mostrarle todo, bueno… casi todo.

–Aún no me decido por el modelo– dijo pensativa. Tomó un plano y se lo mostró a Vegeta –. Ni por cual nombre darle… ¿Cuál suena mejor: Nave de gravedad o cámara de gravedad?– se sentía tan entusiasmada por su nuevo proyecto, incluso le brillaban los ojos y daba brinquitos cada vez que hablaba sobre ello. Vegeta apreciaba la efusiva mujer que parecía niña con su comportamiento, como si tuviera el mejor juguete de todos.

–Me agrada más Cámara de Gravedad.

–¡Genial! Muchas gracias– se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Volteó rápido el rostro, escondiendo su sonrojo –. L-lo siento… yo eeh.– empezó a tartamudear, pero rápido fue silenciada ya que Vegeta la jaló por el rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Éste beso fue diferente a todos, sintió las manos de él sobre sus mejillas, tratando de profundizar el beso. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y ladeó un poco la cabeza para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Un calor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando separó sus labios y él adentró su lengua a su cavidad bucal, entrelazando sus lenguas.

Vegeta bajó sus manos hacia el cuello, deslizándolas hasta llegar a la curva de su perfecta cintura, la encerraba perfectamente con ambas manos, atrayéndola más a él. Bulma enredó sus dedos en su oscuro cabello, tratando de que no se alejara. Sus corazones latían cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Vegeta sentía un hormigueo debajo del vientre. El beso estaba tornándose más intenso. Afortunadamente, alguien los interrumpió, de lo contrario hubiera tenido una erección.

–¡Oh, linda!– la voz chillona de la señora Brief hizo que brincaran y se separaran a una velocidad increíble. Por desgracia, ella ya había visto lo que ambos estaban haciendo, pero no les reprocharía, se sentía feliz porque su hija ya no se la pasaría sola –. Tu padre y yo andábamos buscándote– dijo con su voz risueña y alegre –. ¡Querido, Bulmita está aquí en laboratorio con el apuesto Vegeta!– gritó desde la entrada. Ambos se sonrojaron más al escuchar a la escandalosa rubia, con ese comentario podían imaginarse una infinidad de cosas, ya que se encontraban solos.

–Ya estoy aquí, querida– dijo cuando llegó el señor Brief a la par de su esposa. Llevaba un cigarro en la boca, lo tiró y machucó antes de entrar por completo –. Bulma ¿por qué estás roja? ¿te sientes bien?– preguntó cuando fijó su vista en ella, sin prestar atención que Vegeta se encontraba de la misma manera. Escuchó el tartamudeo de su hija, pero no la risita de su mujer, y se alarmó –. ¡¿Enserio te encuentras bien?! De lo contrario suspenderemos el viaje, queri…

–¡¿De qué viaje están hablando?!– Bulma gritó, sin dejar que el señor Brief terminara de hablar. Su color regresó a la normalidad al haber escuchado a su padre de tal cosa.

–Ahora mismo veníamos a despedirnos– murmuró –. ¿No se lo dijiste, querida?– volteó a ver con curiosidad a su esposa que se encontraba a la par de él.

–Lo olvidé, querido, jijijiji– soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –. Tu padre y yo iremos a unas vacaciones.

–¡¿Qué?!– se exaltó, y se acercó a sus progenitores –. Papá ¡no puedes!, en dos días será la _Convención._ ¡No puedo ir sola!– se sentía asustada, no le gustaba ir sola a esas convenciones.

–Oh, hija. Pero no podemos cancelar el viaje, el vuelo saldrá en un par de horas.– le informó despreocupado.

Bulma cayó de rodillas al oírlo y agachó la cabeza ocultando su rostro con su cabello, no podía creer que su padre la dejara sola cuando más lo necesitaba, quería llorar.

–No es necesario que vaya, eres mucho mejor que yo. Confío en ti– se agachó y la tomó por los hombros para darle consuelo –. ¿Por qué no llevas a Vegeta como tu acompañante? La última vez, dijiste que a Bushido le agradó, entonces tiene la aprobación de todos.– su voz era suave y cariñosa, con un toque de seguridad.

Vegeta se acercó cuando lo mencionaron. Bulma alzó su mirada primero hacia su padre y luego a Vegeta, vio que él asintió en silencio. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, se paró velozmente y se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su padre.

–De acuerdo, lo haré si confías en mí.– hablaba entrecortado.

–En ustedes.– corrigió el doctor.

Bulma se separó para poder ver mejor a su padre. Unas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro y con el dorso de su mano las limpió rápido. Asintió en aprobación y recibió un beso en la frente de su progenitor.

–Bien, es hora de irnos. Cuídate mucho, linda.– tomó sus manos y las besó.

–¡Adiós, Bulmita querida!– Bulma se separó de su padre para abrazar a su madre –. Ahora tendrán la casa para ustedes solos.– susurró juguetona.

–¡Mamá! No digas eso.– habló bajito, eso significaba que los había visto.

–No hay de qué avergonzarse, querida.– se separó luego de hablar y le hizo un guiño. Ambas rieron, la menor avergonzada, y la mayor enternecida.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?.– preguntó antes que se marcharan.

–Sólo serán dos meses, hija.– el Dr. Brief siempre hablaba relajado.

–Sí, sólo…– dijo amargamente. Y vio como se iban.

–¡Te amamos!– gritaron al unísono ambos padres antes de desaparecer por la entrada trasera de la casa.

–No estarás sola, mujer.– dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella.

–Lo sé– y se abrazó a él –. Siempre estás para ayudarme ¡gracias!.– estaba segura por lo que estaba sintiendo por Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta se dirigía a su casa, a traer toda la ropa necesaria para el viaje y la Convención. Luego volvería a Corporación Cápsula, se quedaría a dormir ahí, tenían que estar en el aeropuerto mañana por la mañana, no llegaría a tiempo si se quedara en la suya. El viaje era de casi seis horas y a donde iban el horario estaba adelantado una hora, necesitaban todo el tiempo posible para adaptarse al entorno.

Llegó y fue directo a su cuarto a buscar una maleta para sus pertenencias. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, indicando una llamada. Era Radditz.

–¿Qué quieres, insecto?– contestó de mala gana, hace semanas que no hablaban.

–Tú sí puedes llamarme cuando quieres, pero yo a ti no ¿verdad?– el tono de Radditz no era de reproche, algo significaba.

–Hmp, tú sólo llamas para fastidiar.

–Ésta vez no– dijo neutro –. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?– hablaba meloso, eso significaba que le pediría mas de algo.

–Habla, que no tengo mucho tiempo– sacó su maleta con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía su celular.

–Huy, que ocupado– bromeó. Escuchó un gruñido, así que se apresuró en hablar –. Necesito que me prestes tu casa.– habló rápido.

–¡¿Qué?!– gritó. Era lo más extraño que Radditz le haya pedido. Era común que siempre le prestara dinero y jamás se lo devolviera, pero esto era el colmo.

–¿Recuerdas a Zangya?.

–¿La del Tercero A?– ahora si estaba raro el asunto. Escuchó un sí alegre –. ¿Qué con ella?.

–Estamos saliendo, y le dije que esta noche la llevaría a mi casa. Obviamente no la llevaré a mi apartamento…

–Y te la quieres tirar– puso los ojos en blanco cuando encontró el punto –. ¿Para eso quieres mi casa?– ladró enojado. Sacaba su ropa y la arrojaba a la cama, para poder doblarla mejor cuando termine de hablar.

–¡Exacto! Y qué mejor casa que la tuya.

–¡Mi casa no es un motel para que vengas a follar cuando quieras!– protestó, esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

–Vamos Vegeta, no seas así.– ¿le estaba suplicando?.

–Bulma me está esperando, me tengo que ir.– ya no quería seguir escuchándolo.

–¿Eso qué significa?.

–Ya sabes donde está la llave.– dijo con desdén, él era el único que sabía dónde vivía exactamente y donde guardaba la llave de repuesto –. Dejaré mi habitación bajo llave. – sabía que el idiota no lo dejaría de fastidiar si no lo "ayudaba".

–¡Fantástico!– podía imaginar la cara de estúpido que tendría justo en éste momento –. Veo que te esta yendo mejor.– comentó.

–¿Qué?.– ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, pensó.

–Gracias por todo, Vegeta. ¡Adiós!.– Radditz habló rápido, y cortó la llamada antes que Vegeta cambiara de opinión.

Vegeta quedó estupefacto con lo que dijo Radditz ¿yendo mejor? ¿en qué? Y tiro el teléfono a la cama. Algo estaba olvidando, algo importante, lo presentía.

Vio su laptop sobre su escritorio, pensaba en llevarla, pero no la usaría mucho. Se le quedó viendo un gran rato, recordando qué era lo que tenía que hacer con ella. Se tomó del pelo por pura frustración, no lograba recordar, pero ¿Qué era? Gruñó fuerte, jamás le había pasado tal cosa.

…

Llegó a C.C. a las 7:24 p.m., bajó de su carro deportivo y lo hizo cápsula. Tocó el timbre y no tardó mucho en que le abrieran.

–Tardaste menos de lo que creí.– Bulma le abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

–¿Querías que tardara?.– dijo sarcástico.

–¡No! Cómo crees. Odio estar sola en casa– comentó –. Ordené pizza para cenar– le informó sonriente, y fueron hasta la cocina –. ¿Qué tal si comemos en la sala mientras vemos una película?.– vio que él asintió con la cabeza, así que sacó unos refrescos y vasos y Vegeta tomó la pizza para dirigirse a la Sala.

Vegeta se sentó en el sofá y alistaba las cosas mientras Bulma estaba en el mueble buscando una película.

–Hay algo que dijo tu padre esta tarde que me llamo la atención.– comentó mientras Bulma elegía un disco.

–¿Qué cosa?.– Bulma dejó de buscar para darle toda su atención a Vegeta.

–Algo sobre Bushido. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con la convención? Si el es el dueño de la Fábrica de Metales.– tenía esa duda desde que escuchó al viejo por la tarde.

–Así es. Y como dueño, él ha estudiado y creado varios tipos de metales y aleaciones no muy comunes, algo sumamente difícil, por lo tanto, también se le considera un científico.– una explicación sencilla. Y regresó a la labor que estaba.

–Ya veo – contestó –. Y sobre eso de que le agradé y que tengo la aceptación de todos.– esa era la parte más extraña para él.

–El señor Bushido es un hombre muy quisquilloso. Si alguien no le agrada, se encarga en que a los demás tampoco les agrade– Bulma se agachó para buscar el filme que deseaba, dejando su trasero en alto. Vegeta ya no escuchó lo que dijo por contemplar en silencio el espectáculo. Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva que no sabía que había acumulado, esa pantaloneta que ella cargaba daba mucho a la imaginación, a su mente llegaron miles de pensamientos lujuriosos. Desvió la mirada a un punto inespecífico, tenía que para esos pensamientos, de lo contrario, terminaría con una dolorosa erección –. ¿Te parece si vemos _Gladiador_? Hace días quería verla.– alzó el estuche en el que se encontraba el disco. Escuchó su aprobación y metió el disco al reproductor. Y fue a sentarse al lado de Vegeta para disfrutar mejor.

La película empezó a reproducirse, comieron la pizza en silencio mientras veían la película, era demasiado buena como para interrumpirla. Aún faltaba cuarenta minutos para que terminara, pero Bulma tenía sueño, el día de hoy había hecho demasiado en el laboratorio desde muy temprano, no había almorzado por estar armando el Tanque. Se sentía tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que estaba quedándose dormida, le pesaban tanto los párpados hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida cayendo en el hombro de Vegeta. Él al sentir peso sobre su hombro, volteó, pero no esperaba encontrarla dormida.

Vio la hora en el gran reloj de la pared, indicaba las 9:42 pm, aún era temprano. A esa hora, ellos conversaban por chat hasta tarde, esperaba que ésta vez no fuera por escrito. Quedó viéndola un gran rato, se le veían muy marcadas las ojeras, y la posición en la que estaba era muy incómoda. Deslizó su brazo por sus hombros, la alzó un poco para poder levantarse, y la tomó por debajo de las rodillas para cargarla al estilo novia y llevarla a su habitación para que descansara más cómoda. Era tan liviana que no le costó nada levantarla. Podía sentir la suavidad y el calor de su piel, la atrajo más a él para sentirla mejor. Bulma apoyó su cabeza en el pecho y rodeó el cuello de Vegeta inconscientemente.

Llegó a la cuarto de ella y la depositó en la cama delicadamente. Se sentó a la par de ella, preguntándose si debería taparla o no, había calor pero a la media noche bajaba la temperatura y ella se encontraba en pantaloneta. Bulma se revolvió un poco en la cama, quedando en una pose sugerente.

–Uhm, Vegeta.– murmuró dormida.

 _«¿Está soñando conmigo?»_ Preguntó en su mente.

Acercó a su rostro lentamente y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Se separó cuando escuchó un gemido y la vio sonreír aún estando dormida. Decidió levantarse y salir de ahí antes de que ella despertara y pensara algo malo.

* * *

Bulma estaba soñando algo con Vegeta, pero no podía ver lo que sucedía. Escuchaba que él la llamaba, pero no podía encontrarlo, su voz se escuchaba alarmada, se estaba preocupando.

–¡Despierta ya, mujer!– escuchó su grito, pegó un brinco y al fin abrió los ojos. Vegeta al divisarla despierta se apresuró a hablar –. ¡Levántate ya! Se supone que deberíamos estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes de que salga el vuelo.

–¡¿Qué hora es?!– gritó y se paró, vio en el reloj de su velador que eran las 7:12 am, el vuelo salía a las 9:00 de la mañana –. ¡Por Kami! Me ducharé rápido.– y salió corriendo al baño sin darse cuenta que llevaba la blusa enrollada más arriba de la cintura.

Vegeta observó lo desaliñada de se encontraba, se le formó una sonrisa, a pesar de que ella se encontraba así, seguía siendo bella. Salió de la habitación para esperarla en la Sala.

–¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida?– Bulma se reprochaba mientras se lavaba el pelo con el champú –. Si no fuera por Vegeta…– sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al saber que él la había visto en ese estado, toda despeinada y somnolienta. Bueno, tenía que acostumbrarse ya que la vería así más seguido ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Dejó de lado esos pensamientos y se apresuró a salir.

Terminó de ducharse, cerró el grifo y tomó su toalla, se secó todo el cuerpo y quitó el exceso de agua del cabello en tiempo record. Envolvió su cabellera celeste con la misma toalla y tomó otra para hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo. Salió rápido del baño para buscar la ropa que vestiría hoy, lo habría hecho anoche pero el cansancio le ganó. Notó en su reloj que eran las 7:19 ¡siete minutos! Jamás en su vida se había duchado tan rápido.

Caminó rápido hacia el armario y tomó algo sencillo de poner, una falda tubo color azul marino y una blusa blanca de botones; y su ropa interior blanca de encaje. Salió rápido de su armario, de lo contrario, se quedaría ahí más tiempo del que no tenía. Arrojó su ropa a la cama, y se quitó ambas toallas para vestirse mejor. Deslizó ágilmente sus bragas por sus esbeltas piernas, tomó su sostén y subió los tirantes por su brazos. Estaba tan apresurada que, no podía abrocharlo.

–¡Demonios, mujer! ¡¿Por qué tardas tan…– Vegeta entró enojado, pero no terminó de hablar. Subió para saber por qué se tardaba tanto, pero no esperó encontrarla en paños menores.

–¡Vegeta, ayúdame por favor!.– pidió apresurada cuando él entró. No le importó que la viera así, no había tiempo para el pudor.

Vegeta se acercó, no quería prestarle atención a su cuerpo semidesnudo. Bulma le dio la espalda unos segundos para que él pudiera abrocharle el sujetador. Le sudaban las manos, se las secó en un movimiento rápido sobre su pantalón, le abrochó rápidamente y se alejó lo más pronto que pudo. No sólo le había costado dormir por estar pensando en qué hubiera pasado la tarde anterior si no los hubieran interrumpido y si ella no se hubiera quedado dormida, y verla así lo descolocó aún más. Desde hace un tiempo, ha estado teniendo pensamientos lujuriosos y ella era la protagonista de su deseo, ya le estaba pasando la cuenta la frustración sexual.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!– se disculpó reiteradamente. Metió ambos pies en medio de la falda y la subió, siguió con la blusa y la abotonó torpemente –. Listo, vámonos. En el camino me arreglo.– cerca tenía unas zapatillas con tacón bajo del mismo tono que la falda y se los colocó. Jaló su celular y su bolso antes de salir de su habitación.

Ambos bajaron como pudieron, salieron de C.C., Vegeta arrojó la cápsula donde estaba su carro y lo montaron cuando éste apareció. Aceleró lo más que pudo, ya iban súper tarde, y el aeropuerto quedaba a treinta minutos.

–L-lo lamento tanto.– murmuró. Podía ver la cara enojada de Vegeta desde el rabillo de sus ojos.

–Ya no importa, llegaremos tarde de todos modos– gruñó –. ¿Por qué no despertabas? Estuve más de cinco minutos gritándote.– reclamó enojado.

–Estaba sumamente cansada. No pude dormir bien el día anterior, así que me fui al laboratorio desde la madrugada para tener armada la estructura del Tanque y poder enseñarlo el día de mañana en la convención.– él merecía una explicación congruente.

–Hum… ¿lo terminaste?– su voz ya no sonaba enojada, eso la relajó un poquito.

–¡Por supuesto! Sacrifiqué mi almuerzo, y una hora antes de que llegaras, terminé.– se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo que sucedió minutos después que él llegó.

–Te aseguro que los dejaras más que sorprendidos.– trataba de subirle el ánimo, sabía que ella se sentía mal por el retraso. Pero no la culpaba, era una mujer muy trabajadora.

–Oh, claro que sí ¡no por nada soy la gran Bulma Brief!.– exclamó orgullosa, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Vegeta sonrió de lado, le gustaba verla alegre, no cabizbaja.

Bulma sacó un peine de su bolso y comenzó a desenredad su pelo, luego sacó sus polvos y demás maquillaje, no aplicó demasiado, sabía que no lo necesitaba mucho.

–Bien, llegamos.– informó Vegeta cuando estaban ingresando al estacionamiento.

–¿Tan rápido? Sólo fueron veinte minutos.– se sorprendió, Vegeta si conducía rápido.

–¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!– bajó del auto seguido de Bulma. Lo hizo cápsula y lo guardo en su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

* * *

–¡Creí que no llegaríamos a tiempo!– Bulma comentó desparramándose sobre el sillón lujoso del avión privado de la compañías. Se había cansado por estar corriendo por todo el aeropuerto, se habían perdido por estar tan apurados.

Vegeta hizo lo mismo que ella, soltó un suspiro y se arrojó al sofá más grande. A pesar que se ejercitaba diariamente, se cansó por estar corriendo, el tipo de calzado que llevaba no le favorecía en éste tipo de caso.

–Lo bueno, es que subimos a tiempo a pesar que nos perdimos.– se rió por lo bajo, era gracioso verla tan histérica por confundirse.

–¡Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes!.– gruñó, había leído mal los números y se dirigió a otra sala, haciéndolos retrasar más.

–Admítelo, fue divertido…

–¡¿Divertido?!– saltó de su lugar gritando –. ¡¿Te pareció divertido perdernos y llegar al avión en el último minuto?!– se paró en frente de él con sus brazos en forma de jarra en forma de reproche. Estaba enojada. La sonrisa de Vegeta la puso furiosa ¿estaba burlándose de ella? –. No te burles, Vegeta–le dio la espalda para luego irse a la habitación que traía el avión, pero Vegeta la jaló del brazo –. ¡No me toques! ¡Aaaaaah!.– gritó cuando sintió que caería al suelo, pero fue justamente en el regazo de Vegeta. Iba a protestar por el susto, pero unos labios sobre los suyos no la dejaron.

Para Vegeta, fue emocionante las facetas de ella que divisó el día de hoy. Siempre la había visto alegre, decidida y avergonzada, hoy la vio cabizbaja, enojada e histérica. Se veía tan hermosa cuando se enojaba que, no se aguantó a besarla en este momento. La abrazó por la espalda, procurando que ella no cayera.

Bulma no quería que él la tocara, luego de haberse equivocado al leer los número de la estación estipulada, gritarle al personal porque se suponía que ahí debería abordar su avión privado y no uno público; Vegeta trataba de intervenir pero no lo dejó, ella seguía reclamando hasta que él la tomó por los hombros, la volteó y le mostró el número correcto. Se sentía tan torpe.

Quería resistir el beso, pero no pudo, se sentía tan bien después de todo el enojo y escandalo que hizo. Siguió el beso en modo de aceptación y se abrazó a él.

El enojo se fue y el mal rato quedó en el olvido. Sólo eran ellos dos besándose apasionadamente en ese momento.

–Uhm… dis-disculpen– un sirviente del avión los interrumpió, rompiendo el beso pero no el abrazo, voltearon a verlo con enojo –. Eh, sólo les informo que despegaremos en un momento y, y, y...– tartamudeaba al ver la cara enojada de ambos –. Yo seré quien les sirva el día de hoy. Con su permiso, me retiro.– el empleado desapareció como por arte de magia, había corrido hacia la pequeña cocina que portaba el avión para no seguir presenciando la ira de la pareja por haberlos interrumpido.

Bulma soltó un suspiro, se levantó del regazo de Vegeta de nuevo enojada, fue al baño del cuarto para buscar en el botiquín una pastilla que le aliviara el dolor de cabeza y un relajante, sentía punzones en el ojo izquierdo.

Vegeta de su lado, estaba furioso. Quería matar al insecto que los interrumpió ¡Siempre los interrumpían! ¿Por qué?. Su teléfono vibró, lo sacó pero no vio el mensaje que entró, simplemente lo apagó para no producir turbulencia en el viaje. Bulma se había ido, no sabía qué hacer.

El vuelo dio inicio minutos después, tendrían que esperar para poder movilizarse adentro del avión.

Un gruñido de su estomago lo sacó de su enojo, no habían desayunado por la tardanza. De mala gana se levantó, tendría que buscar al idiota que los interrumpió para pedirle algo de comera. Luego que pidió su desayuno, fue en busca de la peli celeste para avisarle que en unos minutos estaría la comida, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla recostada en la cama, parecía estar dormida. En velador vio una pastillas, las tomó y observó lo que eran; el relajante contenían sustancias de efecto inmediato que la hacían dormir. Supuso que se sentía muy mal para haberlas tomado. La dejó dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡matenme! Luego de subir el capítulo anterior, a los dos días empecé a escribir éste, pero de nada sirvió redactarlo tempranamente._

 _¿Por qué me tarde? No diré que estuve enferma u ocupada, no. Simple y sencillamente no he tenido ánimos para nada. Me siento fatal, no de salud, sino que emocionalmente, no sé porqué ToT no quiero hacer nada, no quiero nada, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quiero. Pero bueno..._

 _Este capitulp iba a ser largo, todavía lo seguía escribiendo. Luego me di cuenta que aún faltaba demasiado y decidí cortarlo. Iba más de 10 mil palabras y aun faltaba, es algo tedioso hacerlo así. No sabía donde cortarlo y al fin decidí xD. Si seguía así nunca lo subiría y no quería eso._

 _Difícil, extremadamente difícil para mí escribir cosas románticas xD y no sé como carajos salió todo lo que escribí :v_

 _Mas tarde subo el otro capítulo, ahora mismo son las 12:50 am OvO nos leemos más tardecito._

 _Gracias por sus reviews :* me dan tanta felicidad. Aun no se cómo contestsrlos xD_

 _Lamento las faltas ortográficas o/y mala redacción, palabras revueltas, etc._

 _24/11/2016_


	7. Siempre Interrumpiendo

_Jajaja sé que dije que ayer lo iba subir, pero hubo uno que otro "inconveniente" :v_

 _Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :)_

 _Advertencia: emmm como decirles, no es lemon xD quizá ¿medio lemon? No lo sé 7w7_

* * *

 **Siempre Interrumpiendo**

Desafortunadamente desayunó solo, a pesar que lo ha hecho desde hace tiempo, ésta vez no le agradó en lo absoluto. Desde que conoció a la peli celeste le agradaba la compañía, cosa que, desde niño detestaba. Pero con ella era distinto, siempre tenía de qué hablarle y siempre le preguntaba su opinión, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella: que lo tomara en cuenta para cualquier cosa.

Suspiró aburrido, se quedó parado a la par de una ventana observando cómo se veía la ciudad desde arriba, caminó a la habitación donde Bulma dormía plácidamente, ocupaba el medio de la cama y estaba acostada de lado. Se sentó frente a ella observándola detenidamente.

...

–¿Qué no el viaje era de cinco horas y media?.– preguntó Vegeta bajando primero del avión, esperándola a que llegara a su lado.

–Eso había dicho papá– dijo somnolienta. La pastilla la había dormido, dejando solo a Vegeta –. No puedo creer que haya dormido exactamente las tres horas y media del vuelo. Gracias de nuevo por haberme despertado– bostezo luego de hablar–. ¿Qué hiciste en ese tiempo?.– preguntó interesada llegando al lado de él.

–Sólo desayuné.– « _y te vi dormir la mayoría del tiempo»,_ obviamente no le diría eso. Cuando lo mencionó, el estomago de Bulma rugió fuerte. Ambos rieron –. Más bien será el almuerzo lo que desayunarás.– ya eran las 2:04 pm en ese lugar.

–Uhm… me gustaría algo ligero, comida hecha en casa. Pero no se me ocurre qué puedo cocinar.– dijo pensativa. Más bien, ella estaba acostumbrada a que su madre hiciera siempre las comidas y por eso no acostumbraba cocinar, no sabía muchas recetas para complacerse.

–Puedo cocinarte algo cuando lleguemos al hotel.– sugirió Vegeta.

–¿Sabes cocinar?– Bulma pregunto con genuina voz sorprendida. Eso no se lo esperaba. La mayoría de hombres que había conocido, jamás los escuchó o vio que cocinaran, Yamcha siempre la llevaba a restaurantes cuando estaban juntos, o su mamá cocinaba, de lo contrario, no hacía algo extra por sorprenderla.

–Me ofendes, sabías– Bromeó, escuchó su risa cantarina y prosiguió en hablar –. Sé cocinar desde que tenía ocho años. Mi madre me enseñó, siempre la ayudaba en la cocina.– mencionó con cierta melancolía. Era la primera vez que hablaba de su madre con alguien más.

Bulma vio y escuchó la melancolía en Vegeta. Era la primera vez que él hablaba de su familia, desde la única vez que preguntó sobre su familia y se negó a hablar, no quiso tocar el tema. Y ahora que lo mencionada, podía ver el dolor que le provocaba. No quería preguntarle qué sucedió con su familia, pero una mujer sumamente curiosa.

–¿Qué sucedió con ella?– la pregunta escapó de su boca, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Vegeta estaba dudando en contestarle, pero ella merecía saber algo de él ya que sabía todo sobre ella, sería injusto. Tardó minutos en responder.

–Murió de una extraña enfermedad, los doctores no sabían qué era lo que la atacaba y no pudieron encontrar cura. Dos días antes que cumpliera catorce, ella falleció.– habló bajo, aún le dolía, pero eso no era todo.

Bulma estaba con un nudo en la garganta, se le escapó una lágrima por haber escuchado tal confesión. No sabía si sentirse mal por él o bien por tenerle esa confianza para confesarle algo tan íntimo. No podía imaginarse vivir sin su madre, ella es su mejor amiga y su mejor consejera, hacía una infinidad de cosas para que ella pudiera vivir de la mejor forma posible. No podía imaginarse cómo podría vivir sin ella. Ya no quiso preguntarle más, sobre su padre o si tenía algún hermano o hermana.

Caminaron en silencio, al llegar casi a la salida, un hombre de largo cabello verde trenzado, piel clara y ojos color ámbar, tenía en sus manos un letrero con la palabra _Briefs_. Bulma al leer su apellido se acercó al hombre que, a su parecer, es sumamente atractivo con esa cabellera verde y ese cuerpo fornido, pero no superaba a Vegeta.

–¿Bulma Brief?.– preguntó cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, sonriéndole seductoramente.

–Así es.– le sonrió.

Vegeta observó el intercambio entre ambos, el idiota de pelo verde no despegaba los ojos de la mujer y esa sonrisa estúpida que tenía, lo desquició ¿celos? Quizá.

–Mi nombre es Zarbón– se presentó sólo para Bulma, en ningún momento volteó a ver a Vegeta –. El día de hoy seré su guía. El señor Kanashiro me pidió el favor de transportarla– Vegeta gruñó bajo al ser excluido, al fin divisó que Bulma iba acompañada y se corrigió –, digo, transportarlos hasta el hotel que se hospedarán y llevarlos el día mañana a la Convención. Imagino que usted es el acompañante de la señorita Brief ¿cierto?.– preguntó cuando fijo su vista en Vegeta.

–Así es. Él es Vegeta Ouji, será mi acompañante...

–¿Acompañante?– escucharon una voz con tono de diversión, era un conocido, también estaba llegando de la capital del oeste –. La ultima vez dijo que era su pareja.– rió recordando lo que dijeron hace más de un mes.

–¡Señor Bushido!– exclamó Bulma al escucharlo y se sonrojó cuando éste llegó a la par del trío. Vegeta en cambio, agradeció en silencio la interrupción y el comentario de Bushido –. Eh, es que aún no queremos que lo nuestro sea público.– se excusó rápido, alzando y moviendo sus manos de lado a lado.

–Oh, yo ya se lo había dicho a todos en la convenció, ya que tu padre dijo que no vendría pero, tú sí, y asumí que Vegeta vendría contigo.– comentó alegre el señor Bushido.

Bulma no sabía qué decir, se sentía avergonzada no sólo con Bushido, sino que también con Vegeta y todos los que sabían la mentira. Y como siempre, Vegeta la sorprendía.

–No se preocupe. En algún momento tenían que enterarse ¿no?– Vegeta tomó la mano de Bulma y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Bulma se sorprendió por el gesto, observó primero su mano entrelazada con la de Vegeta y luego lo vio a la cara, él la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa casi visible. Siempre la sacaba de apuros. Apretó su mano en modo de apreciación y asintió sonriente para ambos.

–Bien, entonces no hay ningún inconveniente. Los veo mañana en la convención.– se despidió el señor Bushido.

–Siganme, los llevaré al hotel– habló Zarbón que había quedado en el olvido. Su voz se tornó fría.

Bulma y Vegeta siguieron a Zarbón sin soltarse de las manos.

...

Llegaron al lujoso hotel, era inmenso, la decoración tenía un diseño romano, el mármol blanco se podía apreciar en cada lugar que voltearan a ver al igual que las esculturas populares de famosos escultores.

Se dirigieron a la recepción para pedir la habitación que se les había reservado por parte del organizador de la Convención y también dueño del hotel.

–Reservación para Brief por favor.– Bulma pidió enojada, la recepcionista no les atendía por estar hablando en el teléfono del hotel.

La recepcionosta hizo un gesto con la mano indocando que esperara y les dio la espalda, habló bajo –Amorsito, te llamo luego. Una bruja me está molestando, sólo me libraré de ella y hablamos ¿Sí?– la recepcionista jugaba con el cable del teléfono enrollándolo en su dedo índice izquierdo y mascando chicle estrepitosamente. Colgó y atendió con disgusto –. Su identificación.

–¡Aquí la única bruja eres tú!– Bulma gritó roja por el enfado, nadie se atrevía a llamarla bruja sin que la escucharan –. ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?– golpeó con sus manos empuñadas con fuerzas en el mostrador, demostrando su enojo –. ¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¡¿Lo sabes?!– gritó. La recepcionista negaba con miedo los gritos que recibía –. ¡SOY LA GRAN BULMA BRIEF! ¡¿te quedó claro?!– Bulma respiraba fuerte tras haber levantado la voz.

Vegeta espectaba todo con los brazos cruzados y sonriente, era divertido ver a la peli celeste enojada por haberla llamado _bruja_. Y era cierto, era una bruja, lo tenía hechizado, no podía quitarle la mirada, no dejaba de ser bella estando enojada, al contrario. Le encantaba verla así.

–¿Sucede algo?– llegó un hombre no muy mayor que Dr Brief.

–¡Je-jefe!– la recepcionista saltó del lugar donde estaba.

–¡Kanashiro! Que bueno que estás aquí. Ésta tipa me ha tratado de lo peor ¡Y me insultó! ¿Qué clase de recepcionista tienes?– reprochó. Conocía a Kanashiro¹ desde que era una niña, era como un segundo padre para ella, por eso le hablaba con confianza.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso, Arisa? La señorita Brief es alguien muy importante para mí– veía a la recepcionista con el ceño fruncido –. Por favor, entrégame la tarjeta para desbloquear la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Brief y su pareja. Cuando regrese, hablaré contigo, Arisa.– Kanashiro recibió la tarjeta de desbloqueo y se fue junto con Bulma y Vegeta hacia el elevador.

Antes de irse, Bulma le sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña a quien la fueron a salvar de una pelea. La recepcionista se encontraba llorando, regando el rímel y el demás maquillaje que llevaba, quedando con líneas negras sobre sus mejillas, sabía que la despedirían.

* * *

–Por Kami ¡Estuvo delicioso!– exclamó luego que dio la última mordida al baguette que Vegeta le preparó. El pan contenía pollo al limón y aceite de oliva, aguacate, cebolla morada, alfalfa, queso crema y queso fresco, con más aceite de oliva.

–Sabía que te gustaría– Vegeta se sentó a la par de ella. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al departamento, fue ir directo a la cocina. No revisaron el lugar ya que el estómago de Bulma rugia como un león. Y para no tardarce, decidió hacerle algo sencillo pero delicioso –. ¿Qué haremos en todo este tiempo? La Convención es mañana por la tarde.

–Pensaba...– paró para tomar una servilleta y limpiarse la boca –. Deberíamos de dar un recorrido por la ciudad– sugirió –. Luego, ir a algún centro comercial a comprar ropa, quiero ver los estilos de vestidos de aquí– Vegeta hizo mala cara cuando escuchó lo último, casi le explotaba la cabeza la vez que fue con ella de compras, nunca se decidía qué probarse o llevarse, ella se vería igual de hermosa con cualquier vestido –. No pongas esa cara, jajaja.

–No me digas que no trajiste un atuendo para usar en la Convención– ya podía escuchar a la mujer preguntándole si ese vestido era lindo o cómo se vería en ése otro, todo un martirio.

Bulma reía a carcajadas, la única vez que la acompañó le dijo que jamás volvería a salir de compras con ella, por eso lo molestaba. Vegeta no podía creerlo, se tomó del pelo y suspiró ¿cómo no pudo traer ropa para el evento?.

–Cla-claro que no traje uno– Vegeta se le quedó viendo como si le creciera una segunda cabeza. Bulma no paraba de reír, no podía hablar correctamente –. Tra-traje un armario completo– dijo disminuyendo su estrepitosa risa.

Vegeta frunció más el ceño si se podía, odiaba que lo molestara así, sentía que se burlaba de él. Se levantó para salir, iba a cruzar la puerta, pero Bulma no lo dejo ir.

–Sólo estaba jugando, Vegeta. No seas gruñón.– ella sabía del mal genio de Vegeta, por eso evitaba molestarlo seguido.

–Sabes que odio esa clase de juegos.– se quedó parado sin verla. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo ella se abrazaba él. En ese momento olvidó su enojo con ella.

–Lo lamento.– susurró lo más bajo, y aún así fue audible para Vegeta.

Vegeta la abrazó por la cintura, apretándola más a él sin decir una palabra, era su modo de decirle que no era necesario disculparse. Bulma se separó para poder verlo a la cara y hablarle mejor–. ¿Qué tal si observamos juntos el apartamento?.– sugirió con una sonrisa y acarició ambos lados su cara con sus manos. Su piel bronceada era tan suave al tacto, le encantaba sentir ese hormigueo cuando lo tocaba.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y a cambio, recibió un beso fugaz en los labios y sonrió, le hubiera gustado más si ese beso hubiese sido largo. Bulma también le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo por todo el apartamento.

Recorrieron lo que quedaba del apartamento, tenía una gran sala de estar con muebles al estilo Luis XV color beige, una alfombra color crema al igual que las cortinas, una chimenea con detalles dorados y sobre las paredes habían pinturas y cuadros de pintores famosos, cerca había una puerta que indicaba el baño de invitados; luego caminaron a la terraza que, contaba con una jardinera con abundantes flores exóticas, al otro lado dos sillas y una pequeña mesa redonda, se podía ver las piscinas y el área verde del hotel. Ya habían estado en la cocina y el comedor -estos se encontraban juntos-, así que lo último que les quedaba era la habitación donde dormirían. Y al divisar únicamente una puerta se alarmaron, caminaron rápido.

–¡¿Sólo una cuarto?!– Bulma exclamó con preocupación. Se adentró más al cuarto, dejando a Vegeta en la entrada; observó mejor el lugar, buscando una puerta extra que conectara a otro cuarto. Para su mala suerte, sólo se encontraba la puerta del sanitario persona. Se sentó en la cama, fijó su vista en un lugar inespecífico en el suelo. No podía ser tan grosera al mandar a Vegeta a dormir al sofá, y sentiría extraño dormir junto a él, no sabía qué hacer.

–¿Reservamos otra habitación?.– la pregunta de Vegeta la sacó de sus pensamientos, como si leyera su mente, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se sentó junto a ella.

–No– la palabra salió automáticamente de su boca. Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su cabeza, hace poco se había dicho que quería tener algo con Vegeta, y que mejor momento para intentarlo ahora, sonrió adentro de su mente –. Dormirás aquí.– habló con su voz habitual y decidida.

Vegeta quedó intrigado, si él dormiría aquí ¿ella también? Tenía la esperanza que así fuera, y para salir de dudas le preguntó: – Y tú ¿dónde dormirás?.

–También aquí– levantó su barbilla y sonrió coqueta –. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Vegeta sonrió ladino, le encantaba esa idea. La empujó por los hombros haciéndola caer de espalda sobre la amplia colchoneta, colocó su torso sobre el de ella, y le susurró:

–¿Estás segura?– sus narices se rozaban.

Bulma podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su cara, mordió su labio inferior, miles de sensaciones brotaron por todo su cuerpo –Más que segura.– y lo jaló por la nuca para besarlo apasionadamente.

Vegeta posicionó ambos brazos al lado de la cabeza de Bulma. Ella acariciaba la ancha y trabajada espalda del moreno, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas. Se sentó como pudo y se arrastró hacia atrás sin romper el beso. Esto hizo que Vegeta se montara completamente sobre ella. Estaban mucho más cómodos.

Dejó de besarla en la boca para bajar hacia su níveo cuello, Bulma echó su cabeza para atrás para que él la besara libremente. Podía sentir sus manos calientes bajar por su estrecha cintura, sentía más calor que nunca, la ropa le estorbaba. Entonces sintió esas grandes manos sobre sus muslos, en la orilla de su falda. Sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, haciéndola arquearse por la espalda, haciendo que sus senos -aún cubiertos- chocaran con el duro pecho de Vegeta, y gimió bajo. Nunca había sentido sensaciones tan fuertes con nadie, y eso que no habían pasado a mayor cosa. Sintió cómo deslizaba sus manos, subiendo su falda con el paso de la caricia.

Volvió a su rostro, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente sonrojada, con la boca entre abierta y jadeando, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto besarse. Llegó hasta sus glúteos y los estrujó. Cuando ella gimió alto, la besó, tragándose la deliciosa melodía.

El timbre sonó, pero no lo escucharon, sonó reiteradas veces hasta que escucharon.

–Vegeta... Es-espera– habló sobre sus labios , lo tomó de las manos para detener sus caricias –. Alguien está afuera.– estaba airada. Lo empujó para hacerlo a un lado y se separó dolorosamente de Vegeta, echándole maldiciones a la persona que los interrumpió. Acomodó su ropa y se calzó rápido cuando tocaron otras dos veces más.

¡Por Kamisama, siempre los interrumpían en el mejor momento! Esto ya era el colmo. Vegeta suspiro frustrado, sentó y observó a la mujer que se componía la ropa torpemente. Su ropa quedó arrugada.

–¡Ya voy!– gritó y corrió hasta la puerta principal, miró a través del pequeño orificio de ésta. Al divisar al señor Kanashiro y a Zarbón del otro lado, abrió.

–Bulma... Uhm ¿estabas ocupada?– Kanashiro y Zarbón la vieron de píes a cabeza. Su falda estaba arruga al igual que su blusa, su cabello estaba desordenado, su cara estaba roja y un poco sudorosa –. ¿Venimos luego?.

–¡No! Claro que no. Entren– abrió más la puerta para que ambos pasaran –. ¿Desean agua?– ofreció cuando llegaron a la sala.

–Esta vez no, muchas gracias. De hecho, quería invitarlos a almorzar– sonrió. Buscó con la mirada a alguien más en el lugar –. ¿Dónde está Vegeta?– preguntó al no encontrarlo.

–Oh, él está en... la habitación. Iré a avisarle. Ya vuelvo.– aún se sentía agitada, caminó a paso rápido hacia el cuarto. Ya adentro, encontró a Vegeta en el pequeño balcón –. Vegeta– lo llamó para que volteara verla. Se sintió extraña cuando cumplió su cometido, no podía verlo a los ojos luego de lo que sucedió minutos atrás –... Kanashiro nos invita a almorzar. – informó.

Vegeta asintió en silencio, se acercó un poco a ella y le dijo: –Antes de que salgas, mírate al espejo– rió al verla –. Y... cámbiate de ropa.– sugirió. Se adentró al cuarto, dejándola estupefacta.

Parpadeó tres veces, procesando lo que le dijo. Caminó ida hacia el espejo del tocador, abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio su reflejo ¡Que vergüenza! Con razón se le quedaron viendo raro. Vio en el reflejo a Vegeta sentado en la cama, riéndose. Entre cerró los ojos –¡Todo es por tu culpa!– gritó volteándose, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

–Ya deja de culparme y apresúrate.– estiró su brazo y le entregó su bolso de mano.

Lo tomó bruscamente y buscó su contenedor de cápsulas, lo sacó y abrió, con cuidado, agarró la cápsula con etiqueta azul, presionó el botoncito y lo lanzó a un rincón desocupado. Emergió un ropero alto de dos puertas y seis cajones, siempre lo utilizaba para viajes.

–¿Qué tal si vas a saludar mientras me cambio.– mencionó mientras sacaba su ropa.

–No saldré así.

–¿Así cómo?– preguntó al no entender.

–Voltea– pidió. Cuando ella lo hizo, señaló su entre pierna. Un gran bulto resalta en ese punto –. ¿Ahora comprendes?.

–Oh...– dio media vuelta para seguir buscando su ropa, de lo contrario, se arrojaría sobre él para hacer desaparecer ese bulto –. Mejor salte de nuevo, porque si me ves, jamás podrás salir del cuarto.– ordenó. Escuchó los pasos de Vegeta dirigirse al balcón, y suspiró frustrada.

Eligió su conjunto, se deshizo del que tenía y se colocó el otro. Buscó unos zapatos más cómodos y se los cambió. Fue de nuevo al tocador, sacó su peine y se desenredó el pelo, esta vez no se aplicó maquillaje. Se lavó los dientes, y se vio por última vez al espejo, asintió a sí misma y fue por Vegeta.

–¿Ya se te pasó?.

–Ya.– contestó seco.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Kanashiro y Zarbón se pararon para recibirlos cuando se acercaron.

–Perdón por la tardanza.– Bulma se disculpó.

–No te preocupes, linda. Bien, ya están los dos. Quería invitarlos a almorzar, y también quiero disculparme por el mal momento que los hizo pasar Arisa, mi recepcionista, ya no volverá a pasar– habló con una sonrisa –. Ah, y olvide presentarme con Vegeta– rió –. Soy Kanashiro Oskuaint, fundador de Oskuaint Lab– Oskuaint Lab fabricaba electrodomésticos ahorrativos, al igual que vehículos que no contaminaran el ambiente. Estaba aliado con Corporación Cápsula para crecer mucho más –.No tienes necesidad de presentarte, ya me hablaron de ti– estiró su brazo para estrechar su mano.

–Mucho gusto.– dijo Vegeta, aceptándole el saludo.

Bulma estaba más que feliz, a todo el mundo le agradaba Vegeta, a pesar de no conocerlo.

–Zarbón es mi mano derecha para todo, por eso le pedí que me ayudara a transportarlos y enseñarles toda la ciudad. Siempre está a mi lado– el susodicho sonrió altanero por el comentario y le regaló una mirada coqueta a Bulma. La peli celeste miró alegre al mencionado. En cambio Vegeta, lo fulminaba con la mirada, no le agradó desde que lo vio. –.Bien, vayamos a comer.

...

–Sabes, no me agradó mucho el lugar– comentó entrando al apartamento. Luego de almorzar con Kanashiro, Zarbón les dio un pequeño tour por la ciudad, no había mucho comercio en este lugar, mucho menos instalaciones recreativas, la mayoría de todo eso se encontraba en las afueras de la gran ciudad. Decidieron mejor regresar al hotel, ya era de noche –. Además, tengo mucho sueño.– bostezó y se dirigió al cuarto. Vegeta la seguía por detrás

–¿Sueño? Dormiste diez horas, luego las tres y media del viaje, y ¿dices que aún tienes sueño?– su tono no era molesto, pero lo estaba. Espera terminar lo que estaban haciendo por la tarde antes que los interrumpieran. Se quedó parado en la entrada de la habitación cuando ella paró y volteó hacia él.

–Tienes razón. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo hambre– llevó una mano hacia su cara, con su dedo índice tocó su mejilla e hizo cara de pensativa. Fijó su vista en él y le sonrió coqueta –. ¿Me podrías cocinar algo?– se le acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Vegeta también sonrió, sólo que de lado muy a su estilo, _por ella haría cualquier cosa,_ ella lo valía –Mmm no.– en un segundo cambió su cara por una más sería. Vio en sus ojos la confusión que provocó su respuesta, ella pestañó un par de veces y balbuceó algo sin sentido.

Bulma se sintió extraña, nunca le habían dicho _No_ tan directamente, y fue peor que él se lo haya dicho. Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando escuchó la risa de Vegeta, no entendiendo lo gracia de la situación.

–No pensé que eras tan ingenua, mujer.– la tomó por detrás de la cabeza y le dio un casto en los labios.

Bulma cerró los ojos y se sonrojó por haber caído tan rápido en su juego, escondió su cara en el cuello de Vegeta. Ambos reían juntos por lo ocurrido.

–Bien, ya que sólo era una broma, me iré a poner mi pijama para estar más cómoda. Espérame en la cocina.– se separó un poco de él para besarlo, ya no se sentía nerviosa al hacerlo.

* * *

Se encontraba buscando los ingredientes para la cena de hoy. Se sentía extraño, jamás había hablado de su familia con nadie, sólo Radditz sabía un poco, pero no del todo, él sólo sabía la muerte de sus padres, no lo demás. Además, hace más dieciocho años que no hacía una broma, sólo con su hermano menor lo había hecho.

No se dio cuenta cuenta en qué momento cortó la piel de su dedo anular, mala idea picar cuando se está divagando en sus recuerdos -más dolorosos que su herida-, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y observó el corte; no era profundo, y ocupaba todo el ancho de su dedo.

–¡Por Kami! ¿Vegeta, qué te has hecho?– Bulma entró a la cocina y lo primero que vio fue la sangre que caía del dedo de Vegeta. Lo jaló hacia el lavaplatos para limpiar la herida. Abrió la llave para que corriera el agua y sumergir el dedo ensangrentado –. Estás sangrando mucho.– se preocupó al ver que no cesaba.

–Sólo es un corte, mujer– recalcó –. No moriré desangrado.– ella siempre exageraba todo.

–¡Podría infectarse!– concluyó. Vegeta quedó encantado por su genuina preocupación, a pesar de ser algo tan mínimo.

–La tela de cebolla es protector contra infecciones y también es un buen coagulante y cicatrizante.²– comentó. Con la mano libre señaló la cebolla que estaba sobre el mueble.

Bulma había quedado sorprendida de nuevo, Vegeta era toda una caja de sorpresas. Cerro la llave del chorro, y se dirigió para agarrar la mitad cebolla que estaba cerca y la peló un poco para lograr sacar la telita. Cortó un pedacito con las uñas, lo suficiente para cubrir la herida. Limpió el dedo con una servilleta de papel y colocó la tela sobre cortada y al instante dejó de sangrar.

–Siempre me impresionas.– Bulma le sonrió.

–Son cosas básicas, mujer– chistó por lo bajo –. Siéntate, ya estará la comida.– movió la cabeza señalando a que sentara.

–Que tal si comemos en la terraza– no era una pregunta –. El cielo esta despejado y afuera está fresco, me parece buena idea.

–De acuerdo.

Bulma sacó los cubiertos y demás cosas para tener todo listo a tiempo, y se fue hacia la terraza a dejar todo.

Vegeta terminó de cocinar, sirvió en los platos y los llevó hacia la terraza donde comerían. La encontró apoyada con los hombros en la baranda y la espalda arqueada, realzando ese perfecto y redondo trasero, viendo hacia el cielo estrellado. No había visto lo que llevaba puesto en la cocina, el pijama que llevaba era muy revelador; la pantaloneta que traía apenas si le cubría los glúteos y la camiseta era súper ajustada ¿estaba provocándolo?. Desvió la vista hacia la pequeña mesa y se dirigió a dejar ahí la comida.

Bulma al escuchar los platos colocarse sobre la mesa, volteó y se encaminó a sentarse.

–¡Wow, se ve delicioso!– alagó cuando vio el omelette y las tostadas.

–Es increíble que la cocina esté equipada con cualquier tipo de ingredientes– comentó cuando ambos ya estaban sentados.

–Mmmmm ¡Te luciste con esto! Está más que delicioso– dijo cuando llevó el primer bocado y lo saboreó –. Nunca nadie había cocinado para mí, excepto mamá.– comentó, se llevó otro bocado a la boca, esta vez cerró la ojos para apreciar mejor la suave textura y el sabor de cada ingrediente.

Vegeta sonrió, tampoco le había cocinado a alguien, más que a él mismo. Cuando aprendió a valerse solo, no podía estar siempre comprando comida rápida, con el paso de los años lo tomó como un hobbie, lo ayudaba a bajar del estrés; y siguió un curso los fines de semana. A su madre siempre le encantó que él cocinara, su muerte no dejaría que lo dejara de hacer.

Bulma inició la conversación como siempre lo hacia. Le hablo sobre la Convención, lo que hacían y sobre lo que hablaban, le explicó que normalmente no le hacían tantas preguntas al acompañante a menos que supieran que trabajaban juntos.

Terminaron de comer, se quedaron un tiempo más afuera, contemplando el cielo.

–Esto es lo único que me ha gustado de aquí: el cielo estrellado y el cálido clima– veía hacia el cielo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano.

Vegeta la veía a ella, no al cielo. La luz tenue hacía resaltar su cabello celeste y su perfil bien tallado, sus ojos chispeaban por el reflejo de las estrellas opacadas por ella. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verla? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Claro, siempre se la pasaban juntos.

Un movimiento extraño lo sacó de trance, la cabeza de la mujer descendía lentamente junto su brazo, terminando recostada en la mesa. Eso lo extrañó. Le dio escalofríos cuando vio el cuello doblado de una manera extraña, muy dolorosa a su parecer.

–Mujer– la llamó. No obtuvo respuesta.

Se alarmó. Se paró y rodeó la mesa para llegar al lugar de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrado y la boca entre abierta, su respiración era lenta indicando que se había dormido. Vio en su reloj de muñeca que eran las 10:42 pm, _«que rápido pasa_ _el_ _tiempo»_ se dijo mentalmente. Rió bajo, era la segunda vez que la cargaría dormida para llevarla a la habitación.

La cargo y la llevó hasta la habitación, luego se encargaría de los platos sucios y el desorden. Deshizo el orden de las sabanas y la depositó en cama, cuando estuvo a punto de soltarla Bulma se abrazó a él antes que se alejara; trató de zafarse de su agarre suavemente.

–No.– murmuró aún dormida y se abrazó más a él.

–Suéltame, mujer.– pidió.

–No. Quédate conmigo.– suplicó entre sueños.

Vegeta parpadeó un par de veces, iba a tratar de quitársela de nuevo, pero se rindió. Se acostó junto a ella, Bulma se abrazó más a él, recostando la cabeza en su ancho pecho.

Se sentía un tanto incómodo, no sólo por llevar aún su ropa y no pijama, sino que, sería la primera vez que dormirían juntos. Esperó un par de minutos para levantarse y cambiarse de ropa, así que la tomó por los hombros para alzarla. Cuando casi había logrado quitársela de encima, Bulma paso una pierna sobre él, aprisionándolo completamente. Gruñó fastidiado, se dio por vencido. Pero no se podía dormir así, maldita sea. Sólo tenía una opción... desnudarse.

* * *

 _N/A: pinche Bulma ¿por qué siempre te quedas dormida? XD_

 _Diganme cómo me quedó TuT sinceramente no sé si me queda bien el romance porque... yo no soy romántica, tampoco he tenido algún novio y no sé xD yo soy todo lo contrario a romántica y cariñosa y todas esas cursilerías :v. Yo soy como más agresiva y reservada._

 _La historia no seguirá así de románticaaa, quizá unos tres o cuatro capítulos más. Si es así, es porque los capítulos me salen largos y los tengo que cortar :'v. Hasta que me saque de la cabeza todo lo que tengo de esta historia, seguiré con Entre el Cielo y el Fierno. Y también les aviso que ya tengo otras tres historias en mente :D_

 _Lamento las palabras revueltas o faltan de terminar, ortografía y/o mala redacción._

 _Gracias por sus views y más a los que me dejan reviews :* los amo de lo más profundo de mi kokoro_

 _25/11/2016_


	8. La Convención

_¡Holaaaaaa! :'D por fin capítulo nuevo :3_

 _Advertencia: su anhelado lemon 7w7. Raios, no se porqué me da vergüenza xD_

* * *

 _ **Oh, ella es hermosa**_

 _ **Un poco mejor que una mente merece**_

 ** _(Killpop, Slipknot)_**

* * *

 **La Convención**

Un constante tambaleo la despertó, no quería levantarse todavía ya que se sentía bien este calor, le pesaban los párpados como para abrirlos por completo. Se abrazó más a...

Un momento... ¿A quién estaba abrazando?.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada de brazos y piernas a un semidesnudo Vegeta.

–¡Al fin despiertas, mujer!– se escuchaba algo tenso, su pie era el que se estaba agitando fuerte.

–¿Por qué?– parpadeó un par de veces, no comprendía nada.

–¡¿Cómo que por qué?! – dijo enojado –. No me has soltado desde anoche, cuando quería moverte te abrazabas más a mí ¡He aguantado mucho tiempo ir al baño por tu culpa!.

Cuando lo dijo, se hizo rápido a un lado por fin dándole libertad. Vegeta salió disparado hacia el baño. Bulma se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior cuando vio su tonificado cuerpo, su piel bronceada que parecía miel... al menos Vegeta no era pudoroso. Lamentaba haberse dormido. Estiró todo su cuerpo alejando toda pesadez y pereza, quedando en medio de la gran cama.

–Eres peor que una garrapata– se quejó Vegeta saliendo del sanitario.

Bulma soltó una risita por el comentario –Pero bien que te gustó ¿cierto?– su voz pícara hizo que Vegeta se sonrojara por haberlo pillado, estrechó los ojos y volvió a reír.

Un gruñido proveniente del estomago del moreno hizo que riera más.

–Nunca había desayunado tan tarde, maldita sea.– dijo antes de irse furioso de la habitación.

Bulma lo siguió con la vista, escaneó cada lugar de su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna y antes que se saliera por completo, lo último que vio fue su trasero. ¡Por Kami! Vegeta tenía un cuerpo impresionante, cada parte de su cuerpo está esculpido a la perfección, ni un milímetro de grasa. En este momento no podía recordar cómo era el de su exnovio. Se levantó y fue hacia el baño; al salir sintió el aroma de la comida, así que se dirigió al lugar donde provenía el delicioso olor.

Al llegar a la cocina, la boca se le hizo agua no sólo por la comida, sino que ver a Vegeta aún semidesnudo cocinando y comiendo lo que parecía un sándwich la hizo sonrojarse y le diera un toque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo sacudiéndola fuertemente.

Vegeta la vio de reojo, sonrió de lado cuando ella se sonrojó al verlo, en cierta parte se alegraba estar sólo en bóxer.

–¿Qué hora es?– Bulma preguntó cuando se sentó a esperar por el desayuno.

–Casi las once.

–¡¿Qué?!– gritó sorprendida.

–Tienes el sueño demasiado pesado, mujer. Has dormido demasiado ¿no estás enferma?– Vegeta se acercó a la mesa con dos platos de hotcakes, uno depositándolo frente la peli celeste.

–Uhm, no.– fue lo único que dijo y se dispuso a comer.

–¿A qué hora es la convención?– preguntó sentándose.

–A las cinco– habló luego de tragar –. No se me ocurre que podemos hacer en todo este tiempo.– ladeó la cabeza en señal de aburrimiento.

Vegeta se quedó callado, pensando en qué podían hacer. Una idea se le vino, no le agradaba del todo –¿Qué tal si vamos a algún centro comercial?– sugirió.

Bulma quedó sorprendida por su sugerencia –Mmm no lo creo, ayer Zarbón dijo que la mayoría de los centros comerciales están en las afueras, la ida y el regreso nos tomaría demasiado tiempo– suspiró. Se reincorporó rápido al recordar algo –. Ahora que lo recuerdo, a unas cuantas calles de aquí hay un parque. ¡Vayamos ahí!– dijo sonriente.

Vegeta asintió en aprobación, se alivió al saber que no harían su opción.

...

Luego de desayunar, se ducharon y se vistieron y fueron al parque. El lugar era grande, lleno de árboles, un área específica para niños y para hacer eventos al aire libre, un pequeño lago artificial; todo muy bien cuidado y limpio.

Recorrieron juntos todo el parque, hablando de lo agradable que era y opinando qué debería o no haber, procurando no mantenerse en lugares muy abastecidos de personas.

Llegaron a un pequeño puente que atravesaba el lago; se quedaron un buen rato parados a la mitad en la baranda del puente, contemplando el sonido de los arboles al ser movidos por el viento y los pájaros trinando por doquier, el movimiento del agua y las risas de los niños jugando a lo lejos.

–Esto es hermoso– murmuró y cerró sus ojos, inhaló el aroma de la naturaleza. En la capital del oeste donde vivían no habían parques de este tipo. Abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en Vegeta que estaba recostado de brazos cruzados viendo el cielo, se veía pensativo –. ¿En qué piensas?– le preguntó.

Vegeta bajó la vista para poder verla –Nada, quedé en blanco.– rió y se reincorporó cuando Bulma se acercó a él.

–¿Seguro?

Vegeta asintió. Bulma se sintió en cierta parte mal, él casi nunca comentaba cómo se sentía, creía que aún no le tenía la confianza suficiente a pesar que el día anterior le reveló algo íntimo. Lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, apretando su agarre para darle seguridad y transmitirle su confianza.

Caminaron un poco más, llegando a una banca escondida entre tantos árboles y arbustos, se sentaron para descansar, aún no se habían soltado de las manos. Cuando sentaron juntos Bulma apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta.

–¿Te gustaría quedarte más tiempo en esta ciudad?– preguntó bajo Bulma.

–La verdad, no. Prefiero más la capital del oeste ya que no está tan poblado como aquí– dijo pensativo, volteó a verla y le preguntó: –. ¿Y a ti?

Bulma negó con la cabeza y fijó también su vista en él... bueno, no le importaba mucho, mientras estuviera con él sería suficiente. Le sonrió y se acercó a su rostro, él rápido comprendió y la siguió; se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

Vegeta con su mano libre, le acarició la mejilla suavemente, acercándola más a él. Abrió su boca seguido la de ella entrelazando sus lenguas saboreándose mutuamente el sabor de cada uno. En sus relaciones anteriores, jamás las había besado en áreas públicas; pero ahora no le importaba, igual no había mucha gente ahí como para verlos. Además estaba sintiendo algo por la peli celeste, algo que jamás lo había sentido con otra mujer... Era una mujer inteligente y muy bella, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos según él, total ¿Quién no quisiera una mujer como ella?... lo estaba cambiando en cierto modo.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que se separaran abruptamente, buscando que alguien no los estuvieran _espiándolos._ Una pareja pasó caminando a lo lejos, _sólo_ _eso_. Se vieron a los ojos y empezaron a reír juntos por lo sucedido, eran como un par de adolescentes enamorados tratando de no ser descubiertos. Bulma se tapaba la boca con la mano tratando de aminorar el sonido de su risa; Vegeta en cambio reía bajo y con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza por lo ocurrido.

–Deberíamos ir a comer.– dijo luego de levantarse, extendió su mano para que Vegeta la tomara y la siguiera.

El moreno sólo se le quedó viendo, sus mejillas sonrosadas lo hizo sonreír ya que se veía adorable así. Tomó su mano en modo de aceptación y se levantó sin soltarla, entrelazaron sus dedos de nuevo y se dirigieron a la salida del parque.

Llegaron al hotel aún tomados de las manos, al entrar divisaron que ya no estaba la recepcionista que los atendió el día de ayer, tomaron rumbo hacia el restaurante que poseía el lugar. Por desgracia, tenían que separarse para tomar asiento. Ordenaron su comida y mientras esperaban de ésta se tomaron la libertad de apreciar su alrededor, todo pulcramente ordenado y acogedor. Al llegar los alimentos, Bulma se dispuso a iniciar una conversación.

–¿Nervioso?– preguntó antes de llevar un bocado a su boca.

–¿De qué?– alzó sus cejas al no comprender.

–Por la Convención.– especificó. Sabía que a él no le gustaba estar entre mucha gente.

–No– dijo seco –. No hay razón para estarlo.– en realidad no le molestaba, serían personas inteligentes y congruentes con las que estaría rodeado.

Bulma sonrió.

Siguieron hablando el resto del almuerzo, Bulma le dio un par de indicaciones para la convención y respuestas por si llegaban a hacerle preguntas fuera de lo normal. El reloj dio las 2 de la tarde y se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación.

–¿Por qué no hicieron la convención en este hotel?– preguntó Vegeta llegando a la habitación que compartían. La mayoría de hoteles lujosos tienen salones especiales para eventos y se preguntaba porqué no lo hicieron aquí.

–Porque hace tres años se hizo aquí, y hay muchos que no les agrada hacer el evento dos veces en el mismo lugar.– le respondió. – Por lo que me explicó Kanashiro, será a una hora de aquí– Fue hasta el armario que trajo y buscó un vestido que le favoreciera a la ocasión, rebuscó entre todos los vestidos, no sabía cuál usar ya que todos le encantaban.

Vegeta sacó la cápsula con la maleta con ropa, la lanzó a la cama y esperó a que resurgiera. Vio que Bulma se dirigió al baño con su ropa y cosméticos en mano, podía vestirse tranquilo después de todo. No había traído demasiada ropa como para escoger igual que la científica. Sacó su traje negro, una camisa lila y una corbata morada oscura a juego. Se sacó todo lo que traía en las bolsa: pañuelos, la cápsula donde estaba su auto, la billetera y por último su celular; todo esto lo dejó justo en el velador. Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso ya que había mucho de sobra -para él. Podía escuchar los ruidos provenientes del baño, podía imaginar a la peli celeste rematando con algún cosmético, eso lo hizo sonreír.

En cambio, Bulma estaba enojada al no encontrar el labial que quería, sacaba uno tras otro para buscarlo, y cuando creyó hallarlo no era exactamente el que quería y lo aventó hacia el lavamanos. Bien, si no tenía el color que quería no se iría con otro ¡que así sea!. Se aplicó un brillo sin color, después de todo ella se veía bien como fuese. Alisó su hermosa cabellera celeste, ya le llegaba casi a la cintura, _«un corte me vendría de maravilla»_ se dijo viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Dio sus últimos toques con el maquillaje y posó por enésima vez en el gran espejo del baño. Esperaba sorprender a Vegeta, sonrió.

Al salir del baño no lo encontró en el cuarto, lo buscó en el pequeño balcón del cuarto pero tampoco estaba ahí.

–¿Vegeta?– lo llamó. Justamente el mencionado cruzó la puerta entrando al cuarto, se quedó parado a unos cuantos pasos de Bulma observándola de pies a cabeza –. Veo que coincidimos con el color.– rió cuando vio el color de camisa y corbata, combinaba perfectamente con su vestido morado. Se le acercó por completo, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó.

Vegeta envolvió sus brazos sobre su estrecha cintura aceptándola, los tacones hacían que ella fuera de la misma estatura que él. Separó sus labios cuando sintió que ella lo hacía.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire de después de tanto besar.

–¿Qué hora es?– pregunto Bulma después del apasionado beso, por ella se quedaría aquí junto a Vegeta en vez de ir a la Convención ésta tarde.

–Faltan cinco minutos para las 4.– Cuando lo dijo, Bulma se separó rompiendo el abrazo.

–Entonces no tardará en que venga Zarbón a traernos– cuando mencionó el nombre, Vegeta gruñó. Bulma rió, desde que conocieron al peli verde Vegeta se comportaba… posesivo, le encantaba, eso significaba que él sentía algo por ella. Caminó de nuevo hacia su armario para sacar una cartera que le hiciera juego al color del vestido, y por último sacó un saco largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo del largo del vestido –. ¿Ya estás listo?– volteó a verlo.

Vegeta asintió. Se encaminó al velador y tomó su billetera y celular, se extrañó al no haber recibido ni un mensaje desde ayer, al intentar desbloquearlo notó que estaba apagado y, recordó que mientras estaba en el avión lo apagó y desde ese entonces no lo encendió. Últimamente ha estado muy olvidadizo. Cuando estaba iniciando el teléfono, el timbre sonó.

–Vamos, Vegeta.– lo llamó.

Vegeta despistado, dejó de nuevo el aparato en el velador y se fue junto a la científica…

* * *

La Convención daba inicio a la 5:00 estén o no todos reunidos, aún faltaban diez minutos y ya la mayoría de invitados esperaban ansiosos por la inicialización del evento. Se había corrido la noticia que el doctor Brief no asistiría y todos se preguntaban quién y cómo sería el que vendría con la líder de Corporación Cápsula, era toda una novedad. Jamás había venido otra persona con los Brief.

Como siempre habían varios grupos de personas, conocidos y amigos por un lado, en el siguiente lado estaba el rival del otro con su gente, etc. Comiendo y charlando de novedades nuevas o negociaciones. Y como el más reciente tema era el nuevo acompañante de la joven Brief entre los grupos…

–¿A qué se dedica?– inició uno.

–En realidad no lo sé, pero ha de ser muy extraordinario para que la joven Brief se haya fijado en él– concluyó el otro –. Todos sabemos que la mujer tiene un gusto y un carácter difícil.

Todo el grupo rió ya que era cierto.

–Recuerdo haber una noticia hace dos años sobre que salía con un jugador de béisbol, un tal Yamcha si no me equivoco… ¿será él mismo?– preguntó otro, dejando a todo el grupo intrigado.

–No lo sabremos hasta verlo.– todos asintieron.

Todos los que lograron escuchar el nombre de _Bulma Brief_ voltearon a ver interesados por saber quién era su acompañante, sorprendidos al notar a un tipo bien parecido, no esperaban tanto.

Muchos se acercaron para saludarlos entusiasmados. Varios se sintieron confiados al conocer a Vegeta, a otros no les agradó mucho ya que, en cierta, parte sentían celos de él por estar con la hermosa científica.

Al fin se dio inicio a la dichosa actividad. Todos sentándose y callados escuchando el discurso de bienvenida de Kanashiro, aplaudieron al final de tan emotivas palabras. Era la hora de exponer sus inventos a los demás.

* * *

–Por Kami, estoy un poco nerviosa.– susurró cerca de Vegeta, era la siguiente en pasar y exponer su nuevo proyecto.

–Tranquila, lo harás bien.– la motivó y le regaló una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano apretándola para transmitirle toda la seguridad del mundo.

A Bulma se le fue todo nerviosismo y desconfianza con ese gesto, ahora se sentía más segura que nunca. Ella era la gran Bulma Brief.

–Ahora recibamos a la representante de Corporación Cápsula: ¡Bulma Brief!– todo el público aplaudió con fuerzas cuando la susodicha subió a la tarima.

–Muchas gracias a todos– agradeció luego de haber disminuido el bullicio de los aplausos. Habló un gran discurso y luego expuso su más gran proyecto. Lanzó una cápsula hacia el centro de la tarima y resurgió una gran máquina –. Lo que están viendo aquí es un Tanque de Recuperación o Regeneración– abrió ambos brazos dejándolos en un ángulo de 80° frente a su invento como presentación. Explicó detalladamente el funcionamiento y el mecanismo, cada componente –. Lamento no hacerlo funcionar ante ustedes, ha tomado más tiempo de lo estimado, sólo es la estructura y componentes exteriores – se disculpó –. También quiero agradecer al señor Bushido Yamashita por proporcionarme su incondicional apoyo para este proyecto.– todos le aplaudieron al mencionado. Bulma siguió hablando un poco más acerca de los demás inventos y su compañía.

Vegeta, quien se encontraba sentado admirando a la hermosa mujer, no le había quitado la mirada desde que subió al frente y tampoco borró su sonrisa. Estaba maravillado con cada palabra que ella decía, desde un principio supo lo inteligente que era, eso sumaba más puntos a lo que sentía por esa fascinante mujer. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento y aplaudir fuertemente; todos los demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo que Vegeta. Bulma enfocó su vista en la única persona que la miraba de una forma especial, y le regaló la mejor sonrisa que tenía, bajó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su mesa a paso rápido, Vegeta se movió de su lugar para recibir con brazos abiertos a la feliz científica, la envolvió en un abrazo protector y enorgullecido, Bulma separó un poco su cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios. Todo el mundo explotó en aplausos y gritos por el espectáculo.

…

El evento siguió hasta la noche, disfrutaron de la comida, bebidas y de la música en vivo. Hablaban de negocios o presumiendo ser los mejores en lo que se dedicaban, otros poniéndose al tanto de saber que habían hecho sus colegas y amigos, contando chistes y experiencias divertidas.

Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban sentados junto a Bushido, Kanashiro y otros dos científicos acompañados con sus respectivas parejas.

–A ver, muchachos ¿Cuándo será la boda?– Bushido empezó a molestarlos ya pasado de copas. Bulma y Vegeta se sonrojaron por lo que escucharon, la peli celeste negó con la cabeza y riendo –. Aaaah, aún no lo han planeado…

–Ya _Shido_ , no los molestes– lo calmó Kanashiro al ver la incomodidad de la pareja.

Vegeta se levanto –Ya regreso.– dijo en alto para que todos en la mesa escuchar por el alto bullicio y se fue al sanitario de varones.

–Ves ¡lo espantaste!– dijo la mujer de uno de los científicos que los acompañaban a Bushido, todos rieron.

–Lo lamento, ya tenemos que retirarnos– se levantó otro científico con su pareja. Se despidió cordialmente de cada uno –. Me despides de Vegeta, por favor.– le pidió a Bulma, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonriente.

El otro científico les informó que iría a saludar a otros, así que se fue de la mesa. Quedaron sólo Bulma, Kanashiro y Bushido.

–Bulma ¿has sabido algo del Doctor Gero?– preguntó Kanashiro.

–Mmm sabía que estaba en quiebra, mi padre le ofreció ayuda para que no cayera muy rápido pero él se negó.– frunció el ceño tras hablar de ese hombre, no le agradaba.

–Veo que a ti también te desagrada.– dijo Bushido con desagrado.

–¡Por supuesto!– gritó enojada –. Siempre decía cosas desagradables y trató propasarse conmigo más de una vez.– cruzó los brazos y volteó a ver a otro lado como si lo tuviera enfrente y no quisiera verlo.

–¿Quién quiso propasarse contigo?– dijo un encolerizado Vegeta, cuando regresó a la mesa fue lo primero que escuchó cuando llegó y no le había gustado para nada.

–Ve-Vegeta– se asustó de escucharlo –. Nadie, eso fue hace tiempo. No te preocupes.– se levantó para calmarlo, pero no lo logró del todo. Había bebido tanto que ya estaba mareada y justamente al levantarse se tambaleó. Por suerte, Vegeta se acercó rápido y la sujetó de la cintura para que no cayera.

–Creo que deberían irse– habló Kanashiro como siempre sonriente, podía ver la complicidad en la pareja –. Buscaré a Zarbón para que los lleve de regreso al hotel.– Acto seguido, le hizo una mirada y una seña para que también él se levantara y dejaran a la pareja sola.

Bulma no escuchó lo que dijeron, sólo se quedó abrazada a Vegeta.

–Me sorprendiste hoy.– le susurró al oído al moreno.

–Yo tendría que decirte eso– sonrió sobre su piel.

Bulma rió por el comentario, lo vio a los ojos, nunca los había visto brillar tanto desde que lo conoció, quizá porque estaba mareada lo veía mucho más guapo y no se resistió a besarlo. Qué importaba que todos los vieran, ella lo quería más que a ninguno y se lo demostraría a cualquiera. Vegeta le correspondió gustoso, no le interesaba que lo vieran o dijeran algo, también estaba un poco pasado de copas. Se besaron de una forma suave y muy tierna. Se separaron para tomar aire y sonrieron mutuamente.

Caminaron hacia la salida cuando vieron que ya estaba el vehículo listo para llevarlos de nuevo al hotel. Les devolvieron sus sacos y se despidieron de todos.

En todo el camino iban besándose como locos.

...

Llegaron a la habitación besándose y abrazándose apasionadamente. Vegeta bajó rápidamente el cierre del vestido y de un movimiento cayó hasta sus tobillos, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla y probarla toda. Vio que esos voluptuoso senos saltaron libremente al no llevar sujetador, su boca se llenó de saliva que tragó duramente y llevó sus manos a ambos pechos, amasándolos con pasión. La volvió a besar cuando escuchó sus gemidos, era la mejor melodía que había escuchado.

Bulma le quitó a Vegeta el saco y la corbata con desesperación, no se quedaría atrás, desabotonó su camisa lila sin saber cómo lo hizo tan rápido; ansiaba sentir su calor como si fuera lo último en su vida, quería que la llenara con todo su ser. Pasaron más dos años en los que no tuvo sexo, salió con un par de pretendientes pero nunca llegaron a algo intimo. Y ahora, se sentía desesperada.

Ella bajó su mano derecha hasta llegar al aún cubierto miembro endurecido de Vegeta y apretarlo, era muy grande y grueso a su parecer, soltó un gruñido gutural lo que alentó más a Bulma y quitó el cincho y desabrochó el pantalón. Justamente cuando la prenda cayó, Vegeta la tomó por los muslos y la alzó, la mujer se enganchó perfectamente con las piernas a la cadera masculina.

Vegeta se llevó uno de los senos a su boca, chupó y mordió el duro pezón, sus gemidos eran lo mejor que había escuchado. Atendió el otro con la misma intensidad, sentía esas pequeñas y finas manos sobre su cabeza, empujándolo para sentirlo mejor. Regresó a su boca para devorarla de nuevo. Estrujó sus glúteos y la apretó a su cadera tratando que sintiera

Piel con piel, haciéndolos sentir pegados gracias al sudor, podía haber un clima fresco, el viento colarse por la ventana, pero entre ellos había un calor sofocante, y sólo había una manera de calmarlo.

Podía sentir su miembro empujando en su entrada cubierta por el tanga y bóxer. Vegeta podía sentir la humedad de ella traspasar las telas. De un solo movimiento rompió y se deshizo del tanga. Caminó hasta la cama cargándola y la colocó debajo de él sin romper el abrazo. Su mano llego hasta la húmeda entrada de ella, acarició con dos dedos su hendidura y su hinchado clítoris, haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Ya no aguanto más. Bajó su bóxer liberando su hombría, tomándola con su mano y la guio hasta la húmeda entrada que lo esperaba ansiosa. Se introdujo por completo en ella, gimió fuerte cuando sintió su sofocante estrechez.

Bulma soltó un grito y le ensartó las uñas en la espalda cuando él la penetró. Empezó a sentir cómo él se retiraba lentamente, sin salir completamente, y se adentraba al mismos ritmo. Luego, un vaivén más rápido y fuerte que, no tardo mucho en llevarle el ritmo.

Gemían y jadeaban tras cada estocada. Las caricias y besos no cesaban.

–Ve-vege... Vegeta, ah– gimió mientras el placer crecía.

Vegeta la tomó por los muslos, abriéndole más las piernas para llegar más profundo. Sintió cómo ella se apretaba alrededor de su erección, indicando que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, al igual que el suyo. Aceleró más sus envites, y ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, gimiendo en alto sus nombres.

Bulma abrió los ojos, sin saber cuando los cerró. Ver a Vegeta sonrojado y sudoroso, viéndola con una sonrisa era una postal que no podía ser olvidada, guardó la imagen en los más profundo de su ser. Sintió cómo salía de ella, extrañándolo enseguida y se recostaba de espalda a la par. Se giró y lo abrazó por la cintura, posando su cabeza en su ancho pecho, escuchando cómo se normalizaba su palpitar.

–¿Significa que sí somos...?– no terminó de hacer la pregunta cuando lo vio sonreír más y asentir levemente con los ojos cerrados. Levantó un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios, se sentía feliz. Regresó a la posición que estaba y, poco a poco dejó que cansancio y el sueño se adueñara de su cuerpo, sin antes sentir un brazo rodeándole la cintura, quedando completamente dormida.

* * *

Un zumbido lo despertó, reconoció rápido el sonido: su celular estaba vibrando. Lo tomó rápido para que no despertara a la peli celeste, el nombre que indicaba quién lo llamaba hizo que corriera suavemente a la desnuda mujer sobre él para levantarse, buscó su ropa interior por toda la habitación, cuando la encontró, se la colocó y salió del cuarto silenciosamente lo más pronto, antes de cerrar la puerta le dio una mirada a la mujer para comprobar que aún dormía y así hablar tranquilo. Fue directo a la sala, y sin más contestó.

–¿Diga?– espetó seco.

–Vegeta, ha pasado mes y medio... Espero que ya hayas conseguido algo de información.– dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

–Lo sé, doctor Gero.– ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar su trabajo? Por esa razón estaba aquí.

–Si tienes algo de información, te lo suplico que me lo mandes– podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz –. He tenido que despedir a muchos del personal, no tengo el dinero suficiente para seguir pagándoles.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y con su mano libre masajeó su sien, no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía –Enviaré lo que tenga, señor.– indicó bajo.

–Cuanto antes, mejor– se escuchaba enojado, y Gero le cortó la llamada.

¿Qué había hecho? Furioso, lanzó el teléfono a un sillón, se tomó por el pelo con ambas manos, no sabía que hacer. Se sentía ahogado por todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: agh, siento algo extraño por publicar éste cap, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y... No sé xD los he leído pero no es lo mismo escribirlos, tampoco sé si me quedó como deberia de ser :v kill me please. Diganme cómo me quedó TwT_

 _en el cap anterior, no se si se dieron cuenta que había unos numeritos ¿alguien lo notó? :'v bien, sí o no igual les digo. 1. Kanashiro es un cantante, me gusta mucho su voz, y como es un nombre japonés se me ocurrió integrarlo a la historia, nah mentira, no sabía qué nombre utilizar y era el único candidato. Si lo quieren escuchar les recomiendo la de «Lost in you» es de Said ft Kanashiro. 2. ¿Alguien sabía lo de la telita de cebolla? XD es algo cierto, yo lo he hecho._

 _Tardé un poco mas de lo que pensaba, me puse a hacer dos fanarts xD uno es exactamente de este cap. Lo pueden ver en mi pagina de facebook, en mi biografia esta el link. Igual me pueden buscar cómo Saiya502._

 _Siempre olvido que más comentar xD_

 _Modo propaganda: les invito a leer una historia y dejar un review, esta súper linda, se llama «Vivir Eternamente Junto a Ti» de "dekillerraven". Un saludo especial para ti :*😘_

 _Mis notas de autos siempre son largas xD y saber si las leen hasta el final v:_

 _Ya sé contestar reviews, así que animense a dejar uno :3 solo que a los Guest (invitados, sin cuenta) no puedo :'v_

 _Gracias, ya son mas de 1000 personas que leen mi fic :'3 *llora de felicidad*_

 _Nos leemos! Bai_

 _6/12/2016_


	9. Promesas

_Emmmmm no me maten xD ya aparecí. No publicaba desde el año pasado :v Jajajaja._

 ** _Aclaración:_** _Hay que tener en cuenta esto para entender cierta parte del capítulo._ _N_ _o se cómo funciona el ciclo escolar en los demás países, así que me basé en el mío. Las clases inician en enero, dependiendo qué semana cae -a veces en marzo o abril- vacaciones de semana santa (para ser más específica: de verano. Una semana aprox), vacaciones de medio año -junio o julio-, y el ciclo finaliza en la quincena de octubre._

 _ **Advertencia:** bueno, yo creo que no hace falta decirlo. De ahora en adelante no sé si avisarles... Lemon._

 _._

* * *

 **Promesas**

Luego de recibir la condenada llamada, se sentó un momento para pensar con claridad. Soltó un suspiro, apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y se masajeó las sienes, jamás había pasado por esto. Se sentía estúpido. Dependía de su trabajo pero, por alguna razón, no quería terminarlo. Tomó de nuevo su celular, cuando lo desbloqueó vio la hora, 8:09 am, aquí estaba adelantado una hora. Recordó que le había llegado un mensaje antes de iniciar el vuelo; fue hasta la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes de texto, no había nada nuevo, al igual que en sus redes sociales. Entonces ingresó a su correo electrónico ¡ahí estaba! Un mensaje de Nappa, gruñó más fuerte, ni siquiera lo leyó y dejó de nuevo el celular en el sillón. Harto de todo esto, se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto, cuando la vio dormir, se sintió de una manera… extraña, como si la estuviera engañando. No pudo verla más y fue a encerrarse al baño. Se despojó de la única prenda de vestir que llevaba, abrió el grifo del agua fría de la ducha y se colocó debajo de la helada lluvia artificial. Su cabello se acható por el agua, cerró sus ojos para que no le molestara el liquido. Era ridículo cuestionarse por qué siguió este oficio.

–Tarble.– murmuró.

Flashback

 _Otro fin de semana encerrado en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano menor, se la pasaban jugando videojuegos todo el día y cuando se aburrían preferían ver una película en vez de salir. Era el único momento donde no habían discusiones absurdas entre los dos._

 _Vegeta, a sus trece años era muy gruñón y antipático, incluso con su hermano Tarble de once. Pero no del todo, cuando quería podía ser amigable. La única persona que consideraba su amigo era su único hermano, quizá porque, a pesar de decirle una infinidad de desprecios él siempre estaría ahí aunque no quisiera._

 _Su madre siempre decía no tener favoritismo entre los dos, que ella amaba a ambos por igual. Pero Vegeta no lo sentía así, el pequeño demonio siempre llamaba la atención de sus progenitores de cualquier modo y él quedaba en el olvido. Por supuesto, si casi ni hablaba._

 _–Vegeta, ya me aburrí– soltó el control de la consola y se acostó sobre su cama donde estaba sentado –. Siempre ganas.– reprochó._

 _–Siempre te quejas de todo, enano.– se levantó y apagó la consola. Luego de eso se dirigió al baño._

 _Tarble tenía el control remoto y salió del modo para dispositivo de juego, cambiaba de canal rápidamente buscando algo que le gustara a ambos, por experiencia sabía que su hermano mayor estaba de buen humor el día de hoy y no quería arruinarlo. Encontró una película que miraba con Vegeta hace unos cuantos años atrás._

 _–¡Mira lo que están dando, Vegeta!– dijo emocionado cuando el mencionado salió del baño._

 _Vegeta se fue a lanzar boca abajo bruscamente a su cama antes de ver lo que Tarble le habló, dio media vuelta y enfocó su vista a la televisión situada sobre el mueble en medio de la habitación –Bah, esa película estúpida.– era la película sobre dos niños que eran espías y tenían que salvar a sus padre -que también eran espías- y tenían artículos sobre exagerados. Se colocó una almohada sobre su cara para ya no seguir viendo._

 _–No digas esos– le lanzó un cojín por escuchar la mala expresión –. Hace un par de años te gustaba._

 _–Que la viera no significaba que me gustara.– se quitó la almohada de la cara para poder hablar mejor y la situó debajo de su cabeza y cerro sus ojos pareciendo dormitar._

 _–¡Mentiroso!– luego de eso ya no hubo respuesta alguna, Tarble se quedó viendo de nuevo la televisión. Una idea surgió en su infantil imaginación: –. Oye, Vegeta– su hermano respondió con su habitual gruñido –¿No te gustaría ser un espía? Igual que ellos. Ambos lo seríamos.– dijo entusiasmado._

 _–Sí, por supuesto.– dijo sarcástico._

 _–¿En serio?– Tarble brincó emocionado por la respuesta de su hermano mayor._

 _Vegeta no podía creer lo ingenuo que era el mocoso y que tampoco reconociera cuando le hablaban con sarcasmo. Pero no quería arruinarle sus fantasías esta vez ya que lo había tomado en cuenta. Y le siguió la corriente._

 _–¿Por qué no? Sería emocionante infiltrase en algún lugar.– le vio el lado positivo de la fantasía del menor haciéndolo emocionar más._

 _–¡Sí! Y, y, y que nos den mochilas cohetes para ir cualquier lado.– saltaba por toda la cama desordenando las almohadas, cojines y uno que otro peluche._

 _–No seas tonto, mocoso. Esos artefactos no existen.– le aclaró enojado por las ridiculeces que decía._

 _–Aaaah– dijo sin ánimos y dejó de saltar, pero no fue mucho lo que duró ese paro –. Que importa– volvió a saltar entusiasmado –, al menos estaré contigo… ¿lo prometes?– de nuevo dejó de dar saltos sobre su cama para escuchar claramente la respuesta de su hermano mayor._

 _–Claaaaro…_

 _–¡Promételo!– gritó el menor, no lo creería hasta haberlo escuchado._

 _Vegeta rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro, levantó su mano derecha a la altura de los hombros y dijo lo que su hermano estaba esperando escuchar: –Lo prometo._

 _–¡Síííííí…– su grito y saltos fueron interrumpidos por un cojín que cayó justamente en su cara que lo hizo tambalearse._

 _–¡Si sigues comportándote así, olvídate de todo!– amenazó el mayor luego de haber lanzado el cojín._

 _–¡Lo prometiste! Ya no puedes cambiar de parecer. – y le devolvió el ataque._

 _Ambos empezaron una guerra de almohadas, Tarble intentaba esquivar la mayoría pero no podía. Así que tomó la almohada más grande que tenía cerca y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta. El mayor hizo lo mismo y propinó un fuerte almohadazo que hizo que el menor cayera al suelo._

 _Vegeta se alarmó cuando escuchó el gran golpe de su hermano al caer, así que se acercó para ver que no se haya dañado demasiado. Se sorprendió cuando lo encontró riéndose y retorciéndose como lombriz con sal, y se contagió también. No estaba atento cuando Tarble se recuperó y también le dio un gran almohadazo que lo derribó. Rápido se levantó y contraatacó. Una batalla especial entre hermanos, las carcajadas de ambos eran difíciles de creer._

 _Incluso para la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando que nada malo pasara entre sus hijos. Sonrió como hace tiempo no lo había hecho. No quería arruinar el momento, pero era hora de cenar y como era costumbre le pedía a su primogénito que la ayudara. Entró silenciosamente para ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo sus hombrecitos, lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta dándole almohadazos a Tarble quien estaba tirado en suelo riendo y protegiéndose del ataque…_

 _–¡Niños, dejen de pelear!– su voz no era de reproche. Ambos niños saltaron al escuchar a su madre que no sabían cuándo entró a la habitación._

 _–No estábamos peleando, mamá– dijo el menor levantándose –. Estábamos jugando.– corrigió feliz._

 _–Oh, lamento haber interrumpido su juego pero es hora de cenar– habló cariñosa, observó toda la pieza y quedó sorprendida por el desorden que habían hecho, algo que jamás había pasado –. ¡Que desorden! Tarble, tu te encargarás de dejar todo bien ordenado.– ordenó, el mencionado puso mala cara cuando escuchó a su progenitora._

 _–¡¿Y qué hay de Vegeta?!– señaló a su hermano indicando que él también había colaborado en desordenar._

 _–Él me ayudará en la cocina– Vegeta le sonrió burlón al pequeño que se cruzó de brazos –. Dentro de un rato viene su padre, así que apresurémonos.– dijo sonriente y alegre, algo que los menores no habían visto desde hace un par de meses que se enteraron de la extraña enfermedad de su madre, así que no reprocharon nada e hicieron lo que se les pidió._

 _…_

 _Los meses transcurrieron, ambos hermanos convivían un poco más que antes, Tarble siempre alegre le repetía constantemente a Vegeta sobre la promesa todas las noches._

 _Pero luego de que su madre muriera, Vegeta fue el más afectado ya que murió dos días antes de su cumpleaños número catorce; no hablaba absolutamente con nadie y lo único que hacía cuando alguien le hablaba o preguntaba era simplemente asentir o negar con la cabeza o se quedaba callado, ya no era el de antes, incluso dejó de comer una temporada y dejó de asistir al colegio. Tarble intentaba acercarse a él o llamar su atención sin éxito, siempre lo ignoraba, ya ni le decía desprecios como antes, lo extrañaba a pesar de dormir en el mismo cuarto… con el tiempo dejó de insistir._

 _Un día, Vegeta quiso superar todo de una vez por todas, no podía seguir torturándose así mucho menos a su pequeña familia que quedaba. Faltaban dos semanas para que acabara el ciclo escolar, ya no había sentido para asistir si ya había perdido el año -tres meses y medio sin ir-. Su hermano sí asistía, y lo esperaría para hablarle y hacer algo juntos después de tanto tiempo, pero Tarble no llegó a la hora que debía, jamás salía de casa antes de avisar y además él no tenía esa clase de amigos que lo invitaban a su casa. Habían pasado más de tres hora y no llegaba. Vegeta preocupado, llamó del teléfono de la casa a la oficina de su padre._

 _–¿Diga?– contesto su progenitor como si fuera otra llamada cualquiera, no vio en el indicador de número por estar leyendo unos documentos._

 _–¡Papá!– gritó cuando escuchó la voz._

 _–¡Vegeta! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – se asustó tras escuchar la voz alarmada de su hijo, hace tiempo que él no hablaba y le preocupaba pero no lo presionó, y ahora que lo escuchaba en ese estado sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo._

 _–¡Tarble no ha venido!– gritó preocupado._

 _–¡¿Qué dices?!– se levantó de golpe tirando todo lo que tenía cerca de las orillas del escritorio. No lo podía creer, su hijo menor le hubiera dicho si saldría tarde el día de hoy o hubiera tratado de comunicarse con él para avisarle, no quería pensar lo peor –. ¡Por favor quédate ahí en casa, Vegeta. Yo voy para allá!– cortó la llamada y salió los más rápido de su oficina sin avisarle a alguien que se iría temprano, no había tráfico al ser aún temprano lo que le beneficiaba. Llegó rápido a su casa, cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a su primogénito con una cara que nunca había visto, ni siquiera cuando murió su madre. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y llamar al colegio para saber si seguía ahí, pero desafortunadamente le dijeron que todos -incluyendo a Tarble- habían salido y que ya había iniciado la jornada de la tarde._

 _–¡Tarble no está en el colegio, maldita sea!– gritó enfurecido y angustiado. ¡No podía estarles sucediendo esto! Su esposa y madre de sus hijos había muerto hace poco y ahora su hijo menor desapareció._

 _Pasaron días, semanas, un mes y Tarble no aparecía. Gastó todo lo que tenía para que las autoridades lo buscaran e hicieran lo imposible por hallarlo sano y a salvo._

 _Llegó diciembre y no habían señales del desaparecido, la búsqueda había bajado por las fiestas navideñas, Vegeta odiaba más a todos por dejar pausada la búsqueda de su pequeño hermano._

 _Cinco meses luego, se detuvo todo. Las autoridades dijeron que lo habían hecho todo, incluso buscarlo fuera del país pero no lo encontraron. Nadie lo había visto por ningún lado, ya no se podía hacer nada._

 _Vegeta jamás olvidaría la única promesa que hizo en su vida, aunque haya sido en forma de broma. Es más, incluso trataría de cumplirla a como dé lugar, sin importar que ya no estuviera a su lado la persona a quien se lo prometió._

Fin flasback

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo junto a unas caricias en su ancho torso y el cambio de temperatura en el agua.

* * *

Bulma había despertado porque entre sus sueños no encontró a Vegeta junto ella, había sido una noche fantástica y quería repetirlo cuando despertara. Cuando ya estuvo más consciente escuchó el sonido del agua en la ducha, supuso que él estaba ahí. Así que se levantó, no cubrió con algo su desnudez porque era absurdo quitárselo dentro de unos segundos, su idea era sorprender a Vegeta uniéndose a la ducha. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta, divisó la perfecta figura del moreno a través de la cortina así que se dirigió sigilosamente a la dirección opuesta donde él estaba viendo para sorprenderlo por detrás. Cuando estuvo justamente detrás de él se asustó cuando lo vio tiritando.

–¿Vegeta?– susurró preocupada, lo tocó en el hombro y pudo sentir lo frío que estaba al igual que el agua. No obtuvo respuesta, lo que la preocupó. Estiró su otro brazo para poner el agua tibia, esperó unos segundos para que el agua se regularizara y se abrazó a él por su espalda, acariciando su pecho con sus finas manos, mojándose también. Se alivió cuando sintió sus dedos entrelazarse con los suyos, inició un camino de besos empezando por su hombro derecho seguido de su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula, de un movimiento felino se posicionó delante de él, tomó su esculpida cara con ambas manos y lo besó apasionadamente. No obtenía respuesta, así que frotó su cuerpo con el de él.

Vegeta al fin respondió, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más, sintiendo como esos senos se aplastaban en su duro pecho. Era increíble cómo le cambiaba el ánimo sólo con estar con ella, y no quería que eso cambiará. Sentía que estaba hecha especialmente para él y nadie más; cuando la vio con su ex novio sintió celos porque no quería verla con otro, luego de eso la visitaba a diario por las tardes y cuando llegaba antes de la hora un par de veces se excusó diciendo haber salido temprano del trabajo -algo que no era cierto y que con el tiempo ya no era necesario decirlo- sólo por el simple hecho de estar con ella y por eso fue olvidando su cometido. Olvidaba que, por su trabajo era que se había mantenido junto a ella sólo para intentar sacarle información, y lo había logrado, más de lo que pensaba. Pero, si terminaba su encargo ¿se alejaría de ella? No quería perderla, no quería sentirse solo de nuevo, jamás conoció una mujer así de inteligente y a la vez tan bella.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

¡Al diablo su trabajo! En este momento la quería más que a nadie, y se lo demostraría.

Así que la tomó por los muslos y la alzó.

Bulma se enganchó a su cadera y empezó a mecer su cadera a un hipnótico ritmo, podía sentir la erección empujando en su centro lo que la hacía jadear fuerte. Vegeta la apoyó sobre los fríos azulejos y de un sólo la penetró, entraba y salía frenéticamente, podía sentir como esas pequeñas uñas lo aruñaban por sostenerse, lo que le excitaba más. La peli celeste gritó cuando llegó a su primer orgasmo, fue tan intenso que no la dejaba respirar y Vegeta no cesaba sus embestidas, lo podía sentir chupando de su seno izquierdo y sostenerla de trasero, era demasiado. Otro intenso orgasmo la atacó, todo su cuerpo colapsaba en un magnífico placer. Vegeta gimió alto cuando llegó al suyo, esparramó toda su semilla en el interior. Sus piernas empezaban a fallarle así que fue descendiendo lentamente aún sosteniendo a la mujer, por suerte había tina.

Se recostaron juntos, presionaron el botón del drenaje de la tina para poder llenarla, Bulma había quedado encima de Vegeta, ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento. Ambos se quedaron callados un buen tiempo, disfrutando del calor mutuo. La tina se llenaba lentamente. La peli celeste se levantó rompiendo la unión para alcanzar el jabón, se sentó sobre sus piernas y empezó a darle masajes circulares en sus pectorales y hombros bajando hacia su trabajado abdomen enjabonándolo completamente, memorizó cada centímetro que tocaba. Siendo de día se podían apreciar mejor ambos cuerpos.

–¿Qué tienes?– le preguntó cuando lo vio a los ojos, él veía a un punto inespecífico como si estuviera ido, ella había pasado un grandioso momento y pensaba que él también, pero verlo así la deprimió un poco.

–… Pensando.– enfocó su vista en ella y le sonrió, la peli celeste le devolvió el gesto.

–¿Puedo saber en qué estás pensando?– preguntó interesada, quería ser parte de la vida de Vegeta como él era en la suya. Acarició su mejilla humedeciéndola con el toque.

Vegeta estaba pensando bien lo que le diría –Me llamaron del trabajo para pedirme que les envíe una información que quieren… pero no lo haré.

–¿Por qué? –parpadeó un par de veces intrigada por lo que escuchó.

–No vale la pena.– sonrió ampliamente y la tomó del rostro y la besó.

Bulma lo abrazó por el cuello recibiendo gustosa el beso, se recostó de nuevo sobre él. Vegeta deslizó sus manos hacia sus redondos y voluptuosos senos para apretarlos, descendió hacia su vientre para luego pasar a su cintura y seguir con la cadera, llegó hasta sus glúteos y los apretó con ganas haciendo que ella gimiera levemente sobre su boca. Se separó de su boca gimiendo en alto cuando sintió dos dedos en su interior moviéndose con experiencia, empezó un pequeño vaivén al ritmo que él iba con sus dedos.

Se concentró en su rostro sonrojado, verla jadeando y gimiendo por su toque lo excitaba demasiado. Retiró sus dedos luego de sentir apretar sus paredes justo para llegar al orgasmo, vio que ella frunció sus cejas y se quejó por no haber culminado lo que ansiaba, eso hizo que riera por lo bajo. La tomó por ambos lados de la cadera para posicionarla correctamente sobre su erección, y lentamente se fue introduciendo, torturándola en cierto punto, fue acelerando constantemente.

La tina se había llenado un poco más de lo suficiente, el agua caía con cada movimiento que hacían, por fortuna había una rejilla para que no sucediera mayor desastre.

Ambos amantes gimieron el nombre del otro cuando cada uno alcanzó su clímax. El agua tibia los ayuda a relajar más rápido. De nuevo jadeando para recupera el aliento. Bulma apoyó su frente contra la de Vegeta, ambos se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían con complicidad. La peli celeste cerró los ojos y lo besó suave y lentamente.

Se separaron un poco al escuchar el agua caer por los lados ya que la tina se había tumbado, así que decidieron levantarse. Bulma se paró primero rompiendo la unión seguida de Vegeta.

–¿Por qué tenías el agua fría antes?– se atrevió a preguntar cuando recuperó el aire.

Vegeta desvío la vista, había sido por variar cosas, pero no podía decirle todo –Me recordé de mi… hermano Tarble.– murmuró, era algo que aún le dolía y que jamás habló con alguien. Pero quería desahogarse desde hace tiempo.

–Oh, tienes un herma…

–Tenía– corrigió amargamente. Vio que ella agachó la cabeza y desvió su vista, supuso que no le preguntaría respecto al tema para no incomodarlo, pero decidió proseguir aunque ella no se lo haya preguntado directamente –. Cuatro meses luego que mi madre falleciera, Tarble desapareció– cerró los ojos, sentía un nudo en la garganta –. Mi padre gastó tanto dinero, pero jamás lo hallaron… él sólo tenía once años.– suspiró luego de hablar.

–¡Por Kami! Por lo que has pasado, Vegeta.– lo abrazó.

Vegeta rió por lo bajo –Eso no es todo.– negó con la cabeza riendo tristemente.

–¡¿Qué?! –se sobresaltó cuando dijo eso.

–Mi padre trató de seguir adelante conmigo, pero cayó en depresión y en el alcohol. Al año de todo esto, murió en un accidente. Desde los dieciséis he vivido y estado solo.– luego de que habló, sintió que todo el peso que tenía se había ido, se sentía tan bien liberarse de los recuerdos.

–Vegeta. – sollozó, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, no podía creer por todo lo que había pasado Vegeta. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno para que no viera sus lágrimas pero sus gimoteos eran perceptibles aunque tratara de ocultar.

–Vamos, no llores, mujer. No me tengas lástima.– frunció el ceño, acariciaba su espalda de arriba a bajo para calmarla.

–Lo-lo siento– se separó de él para poder limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano, pero Vegeta se adelantó en hacerlo con ambas manos, tomó un poco de aire para relajarse y hablar mejor –. Te prometo que, de ahora en adelante, no estarás solo de nuevo. –y selló esa promesa con un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

Vegeta sonrió en sus adentros al escuchas tales palabras.

.

.

.

Llegó la hora de irse de la capital del norte, se despidieron de Kanashiro y Zarbón, éste último le dijo a Bulma que cuando viniera de nuevo lo llamara para pasar más tiempo juntos y enseñarle mejor toda la ciudad. Vegeta escuchó todo, lo fulminó con la mirada más que furioso, gruñó cuando la mujer le dijo al peli verde que sería un placer acompañarlo.

Subieron al avión tranquilamente, cuando entraron los recibió una señorita en vez del joven que los atendió e interrumpió anteriormente. La pareja tomó asiento en el mismo sillón, juntos.

–Hay algo que he estado preguntándome sobre lo que me hablaste.– esas palabras salieron solas de su boca sin darse cuenta, fueron milisegundos para procesar lo que dijo.

–¿Sobre qué?.

–Mmmm… dijiste que has vivido solo desde los dieciséis, pero ¿no tenías más familia que se hiciera cargo de ti?– preguntó tímida y a la vez angustiada.

–Hmp no. Mi padre era hijo único y fue criado solo por mi abuelo, y lo que sé de mi madre es que la echaron de casa por quedar de mí a los diecinueve años, que desde ese entonces ella no quiso saber nada y jamás comentó sobre ellos.– frunció el ceño y gruñó.

–¡Qué injusto para tu madre! Ni que fuera una chiquilla ¿Qué clase de padres tuvo para que no la apoyaran?– reprochó enojada.

–De los que esperan a que terminara sus estudios, luego que se case en altar y vestido blanco para luego ser madre; de los que no se preocupan por lo que siente y quiere su hija pero sí del _qué dirán los demás_ –apretó la mandíbula rechinando los dientes, recordando cuando la escuchó porque Tarble le había preguntado por sus abuelos. Tomó aire para relajarse y seguir hablando –. Sin embargo, ella regresó a la universidad luego que nací ya que mi padre la apoyó en ese sentido; siempre decía que fue lo mejor que le sucedió y que era feliz como estaba. –relajó su rostro y una sonrisa casi visible se le podía apreciar.

–Eso es lo que importa.– sonrió y suspiró, se quedaron un buen tiempo en silencio, la peli celeste apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache, él la rodeó con el brazo haciendo que ambos estuvieran a gusto.

Vegeta disfrutaba y a la vez le incomodaba el calor de la mujer, desde temprano en su cabeza sólo se repetía qué debía hacer, esa pregunta lo estaba agobiando. Suspiró.

El viaje de regreso tardó una hora más que la ida, pero a la pareja no le molestó. No hablaron mucho, hubo más besos que palabras.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la capital a las 7:42 pm, al salir del aeropuerto Vegeta sacó la cápsula de su auto, y fueron directo a C.C., tardaron cuarenta minutos en llegar. Entraron a la gran casa juntos.

–No te marches.– suplicó en voz baja llegando a la sala.

–Aún no me voy.– contestó confundido y a la vez con el ceño fruncido. Siempre se iba una hora después de cenar, por eso no comprendía la petición.

–Quédate a dormir– especificó ahora –. Mamá y papá no están en casa y me siento muy sola sin ellos– agachó su cabeza escondiendo su rostro con el cabello –… por favor, quédate.– esto último fue como un murmuro inaudible.

Pero Vegeta la escuchó claramente, así que se acercó lentamente y con dos de sus dedos la tomó del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos, le sonrió ladino y asintió con la cabeza para luego darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Esto último la dejó sorprendido ya que siempre era ella la que lo besaba primero, ese gesto la puso tan feliz que se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello y besarlo apasionadamente, enredó sus dedos en ese cabello negro que tanto le encantaba, no quería que se alejara, siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

Bulma lo empujó hasta que cayera al sofá más cercano y montarse con las piernas abiertas sobre su regazo sin dejarlo de besar. Vegeta posó sus manos en esa perfecta cadera para luego deslizarlas por debajo de su blusa acariciando su fina espalda. Separaron sus bocas para tomar aire luego de tanto besarse, la peli celeste por un instante lo vio a los ojos y luego miró a un punto inespecífico quedando ida por un momento, lo que extrañó al moreno.

–Tengo que llamar a mamá– se levanto del regazo del azabache que la veía estupefacto –, para avisarle que ya estamos en casa y comentarle a papá sobre la convención.– a Vegeta le salía una gota de sudor estilo anime cuando la escuchó, preguntándose por qué no los llama luego y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, suspiró. Esta mujer lo volvería loco.

La científica llamó a sus padres del teléfono de la casa, hablaron y hablaron tanto que, Bulma caminó por toda la casa mientras conversaba, dejando al pobre hombre en el olvido. Podía escuchar la voz chillona de la mujer aún estando en la sala y en cierto grado, lo desesperó; se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algún aperitivo para distraerse, había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos como para saber donde guardaban la mayoría de cosas además le tenían suficiente confianza. La mujer apareció por el lugar hablando enojada.

–Puedes creer que muchos estaban preguntando por el maldito doctor Gero– cuando Vegeta escuchó el nombre, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, aguantó la respiración por unos segundos para escuchar mejor –. Lo sé, papá, no tengo que hablar así de él. Pero sabes que no lo soporto– salió de la cocina por la puerta que dirige al gran patio. El moreno soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, las manos le empezaron a sudar y sentía un nudo en la garganta, de pronto ya no quería comer, ya no quería estar ahí. La muchacha volvió a entrar otra vez a la cocina sin hablar por el teléfono y se sentó en la silla más cercana –. Lo siento, mamá estaba hablándome detalladamente sobre el viaje– sonrió, apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa y posó su mentón en su mano. Fijo su mirada en Vegeta –. ¿Qué tienes?– preguntó cuando lo vio, él estaba un poco pálido, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba apoyado en el gabinete.

Vegeta sólo negó con la cabeza, caminó un poco y se sentó en frente de la peli celeste sin verla. Ella se levantó y fue a sentarse a la par de él, con la mano tomó su rostro para que la viera a los ojos y así poder hablarle:

–Quiero que sepas, que puedes decirme cualquier cosa con confianza.– le sonrió de manera maternal.

Con esas palabras sintió como que alguien lo apuñalaba en el estómago, trató de tragar saliva pero su boca estaba completamente seca, de un segundo a otro ya no podía verla a los ojos, quería desviar la mirada pero no podía hacerle eso. Su mente procesaba todo rápidamente para poder responderle, no podía decirle que estaba así por haber escuchado el nombre de la persona para quien trabajaba en este momento y que lo envió aquí a buscar información; lo único que podía hacer era mentirle, y era algo que odiaba, lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones con ella y eso lo repudiaba, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Sonrió un poco, una pequeña sonrisa falsa y disimulada, bajó un poco la vista y decidió hablar:

–Hhmm estoy un poco cansado y me duele la cabeza, no estoy acostumbrado a viajar.– fue lo que dijo y suspiró, de acuerdo, sí le dolía la cabeza.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué tal si ordenamos algo de comer? Hoy es domingo, todos los empleados están descansando como para hacernos la cena– rió, creyendo lo que le dijo que el moreno –. Tal vez por el hambre te sientas así también.– concluyó. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó a un restaurante de comida rápida. No quiso seguir hablando para no molestar a Vegeta, se levantó dejándolo solo en el comedor.

Pasaron quince minutos para que llegara la comida, Vegeta se la pasó sentado en el comedor y no supo nada de la mujer en ese tiempo, lo que le ayudó un poco a disminuir su dolor de cabeza, pero justamente ella llegó con la comida.

–¿Quieres una pastilla?– preguntó antes de sentarse. Vio que él asintió con la cabeza, así que se dirigió a una de las gavetas del gran gabinete para sacar dos tabletas de ibuprofeno, fue a sentarse a la par del moreno y le entregó las pastillas. Se dispusieron a comer callados, fue extraño para él ya que siempre conversaban cuando comían.

Terminaron de comer, se deshicieron de la basura.

–¿Te sientes mejor?– su voz era tan maternal, que hacía que se sintiera mejor. Sonrió cuando vio que él asintió con la cabeza, se le acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios –. Acompáñame, tengo que ver unos documentos que dejó papá en laboratorio .– le pidió, y por supuesto sabía que no se le negaría. Así que caminó -sabía que él la seguía- a la puerta que la llevaría al enorme patio y lo atravesaron para llegar al gran laboratorio. Encendió sólo las luces del pasillo para llegar a la oficina de su padre.

Vegeta quedó a unos cuantos metros atrás de la peli celeste por estar viendo varios proyectos, no había recorrido por este lado del laboratorio, caminó más rápido para alcanzarla pero tropezó con algo que hizo que casi cayera. La científica paró y volteó a ver tras escuchar el repentino tropiezo del hombre, se sorprendió cuando encontró un gato negro que se sobaba en la pierna del moreno.

–¡Tama!– exclamó al ver el comportamiento del gato de su padre –. Es increíble que esté haciendo eso, no se le acerca a nadie más que a papá. Ni siquiera a mí. –mencionó con un puchero. Se acercó a él, se agachó y trató de agarrar al animalito para quitarlo del camino pero el gato no se dejó, se ponía arisco cuando veía cerca las manos de la mujer.

–Déjalo.– pidió cuando la peli celeste no lograba su cometido.

–¿No te desagradan los gatos?– preguntó luego de levantarse, sabiendo que a muchas personas no les gustaban.

–No.– contestó neutro, lo esquivó para caminar al lado de Bulma, aunque el minino lo seguía

Llegaron a la oficina, Bulma se sentó en la silla de su padre y empezó a hurgar entre todos los papeles que había en el escritorio desordenándolo más de lo que estaba. Vegeta se fue a sentar a un sillón negro para esperarla. Todo estaba tan callado, lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran las hojas que la científica movía de un lado a otro, en eso, un maullido se oyó, Tama estaba en frente del moreno observándolo, brincó al sillón para luego sentarse en el regazo del moreno; él dejó que el gato se acomodara y empezó a acariciarlo, el ronroneo que sentía lo relajó, jamás tuvo ni pensó en tener una mascota, era nueva esta sensación.

–Listo –alzó la carpeta que estaba buscando, desvió la vista para buscar a Vegeta, lo encontró concentrado en el gatito, sonrió al verlo –. Vegeta– lo llamó. El mencionado levantó la vista para saber por qué lo llamaba –, vamos.– se levantó y caminó a la salida.

El azabache tomó al gato y lo alzó para poder levantarse, llegó a la par de la peli celeste que lo estaba esperando en la puerta sin dejar de cargar a Tama.

–Sí que le agradaste– rió bajo refiriéndose al gato. Vegeta contestó con su típico gruñido. Caminaron juntos, al salir del laboratorio Tama saltó de los brazos de los brazos del peli negro y corrió hacia la casa –. Pobrecillo, saber cuanto tiempo pasó encerrado en el laboratorio.

Vegeta no dijo nada, siguió a la joven por detrás en silencio, iban apagando todas luces ya para ir a dormir. Igual que la primera vez que vino, iba detrás de ella al subir las gradas, pero esta vez no soportó verla por tanto tiempo así que bajó más la vista tratando de no mirarla, sentía que no merecía ni verla. Llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, él utilizaba la misma desde la primera vez que se hospedó aquí.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto –Buenas noch…

–Oh no, señor. Nada de buenas noches. Tú ya no dormirás ahí.– antes de que él entrara a la habitación, lo jaló del brazo y lo metió al suyo. Se lanzó a besarlo luego de cerrar la puerta, tomaba su rostro para profundizarlo más.

El moreno no pudo resistir a la pasión de la mujer y se le unió, tuvo que romper el beso para sacarle la blusa, iba a desabrocharle el sujetador pero ella se adelanto en hacerlo y lo lanzó a un rincón. También le sacó la camisa con velocidad, lo tumbó en la cama para montarlo, meneaba su cadera rozando sus sexos sobre la tela de los pantalones sintiendo su erección atrapada; inició un recorrido de besos desde la mandíbula bajando por su ancho cuello y llegar hasta las clavículas, lamió cada surco de los pectorales y también de su marcado abdomen, se deshizo del cincho y desabotonó para bajar torpemente el pantalón ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Vegeta no aguantaba su doliente erección, la tomó por los hombros y de un movimiento la situó debajo de él, le quitó el jeans junto su ropa interior desesperado y los arrojó a un lado de la amplia cama, bajó lo suficiente su bóxer para liberar su virilidad y clavarla de un solo en su núcleo.

Se entregaron a la placer y la lujuria toda la noche hasta entrada a la madrugada, unidos más que en cuerpo.

* * *

Un delicioso olor la despertó, se revolvió en la cama buscándolo sin éxito, inhaló profundo para identificar el exquisito aroma. Los párpados le pesaban pero no fue impedimento para abrirlos completamente. Examinó toda la pieza, la luz del sol ya estaba siendo presente y en eso, en su velador había una charola con un desayuno impresionante. Se sentó, con la sabana cubrió su desnudez y se estiró para tomar la charola, sonrió ampliamente al ver todo lo que contenía y su felicidad creció cuando vio el postre hecho de lo que más le gustaba: fresas. En una de las esquinas de la bandeja había una nota, la tomó y la leyó antes de iniciar a comer.

 _«Lamento no estar a tu lado cuando despertaras, tenía que ir a trabajar. Pero me tomé la libertad de prepararte esto._

 _Espero que te guste.»_

Se le empañaron los ojos, nadie le había dado un detalle como éste. Ahora estaba más que segura que se había enamorado completamente de Vegeta.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: primero que nada, lamento no haber actualizado. Mi celular caducó, y obviamente me tuve que comprar otro xD. Pero este no salió tan bueno como el que tenía antes, a pesar que es una gama mejor. Tenía una parte del cap hecho antes, lo guarde e incluso lo subí -sin publicar- aquí en ff por si acaso; instalé Word y todo el royo, según yo funcionaría igual. Se supone que tiene la función de guardar automáticamente el archivo sin hacerlo manualmente, pero para mi desgracia, no funcionó con este teléfono :'v. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que escribía como dos páginas y como normalmente me salía de la aplicación sin ningúna preocupación, no se guardaba ¡me daba un ataque! Y lo peor es que me sucedió demasiadas veces por lo distraída que soy ToT. Lo más terrible es que ni me recordaba de lo que escribía, no podía volver a redactarlo. Me había encantado este cel, pero con todo eso lo detesto, ni siquiera puedo subir el archivo de Word como el anterior, tuve que hacer "copy n paste" ¡horrible!. No he dormido bien por no actualizar, ahora mismo son las 3:30 am. Siempre me decía: hoy tienes que actualizar, perra. Pero no me daba la imaginación luego de tanta mierda por el teléfono. El mismo día que publiqué el cap anterior, empecé a escribir este; imagínense desde hace cuanto vengo con este problema u_u_

 _La inspiración siempre me viene de madrugada._

 _Un saludo especial para **Vegeta**_ **Biefs** _por darme tantos ánimos :') en el cap anterior._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejar reviews, y los que me leen ¡wow, 1400 views! Pueden creer que me han leído desde Canadá, Francia, Alemania, Reino Unido, República Checa, y otros países_ _que no pensé :'D soy tan feliz._

 _Disculpen las palabras revueltas, mala redacción, ortografía y otros horrores._

 _Hasta la próxima, no prometo actualizar pronto :/_

7/01/2017


	10. De mal en peor

_Al fin, después de tanto tiempo :'D_

 _De una vez, quiero darle gracias a todos por su apoyo y por haber esperado tanto. No tengo más qué comentar por falta de ¿inspiración? Bueno, no importa. Mejor lean c:_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **De mal en peor.**

Las calles ya estaban transitadas a pesar de ser temprano, había tráfico por todos lados; así eran todos los lunes por la mañana. Esa era una de las razones de por qué no le gustaba la ciudad, lo malhumoraba mucho más estar escuchando las bocinas de los demás autos.

Tardó demasiado en llegar a su casa. Con los comandos que tenía instalados en el carro, abrió automáticamente el portón para ingresar; al bajar del vehículo azotó tan fuerte la puerta que no le importó si la dañaba.

Se dirigió directo a su gimnasio personal a paso iracundo, de alguna manera tenía que sacar su enojo y qué mejor que golpear algo: su saco de boxeo. No se cambió de ropa para hacerlo, sólo se quitó la camisa y la lanzó hacia un lugar inespecífico. No se preocupó en ponerse guantes para proteger sus nudillos, y le propinó fuertes puñetazos al saco como si éste tuviera la culpa de todo.

Fue poco el tiempo en que estuvo golpeando el saco, ya que la piel se le había dañado a tal punto de reventarla por la fuerza que estaba empleando. Dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se decidió hacer otro ejercicio: pesas.

Había pasado un poco más de dos horas ejercitándose, lo cual, le había ayudado bastante en todo sentido. Satisfecho, decidió ir a hidratarse. A pesar de haberle hecho el desayuno a ella, no comió pero no tenía apetito.

Gruñó al recordarla, sacudió la cabeza en modo de desaprobación e hizo de lado esos pensamientos.

Subió a su habitación para darse una ducha, pasó un buen tiempo bajo el agua logrando así despejar bien su mente de tanto embrollo. Cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y jaló la toalla para quitarse el exceso de agua del cabello para luego secarse el resto de su trabajo cuerpo. Arrojó la toalla sobre sus hombros y salió desnudo hacia su cuarto paseándose por todo el lugar para buscar su ropa.

Ya vestido, se dirigió a su oficina y ocupar su computador para escribir todo sobre Corporación Cápsula, los inventos y toda la información que había recolectado desde la última vez que lo había anotado todo.

Por fin había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo: aún no entregaría la información. Así no se estaría torturando. Estaba haciendo su trabajo a fin de cuentas y no le mintió en ese sentido a la peli celeste cuando la dejó. Sentía que la estaba usando, aunque ese era el plan en un principio pero también tenía un trabajo y dependía de eso, dio su palabra de cumplimiento por medio de un contrato.

Estaba tan concentrado en escribir correcta y detalladamente cada palabra, era tanta la información que tenía que, había pasado horas de las que no se había dado cuenta. Hasta que su estómago se quejó del hambre, pero, a pesar de eso siguió tecleando.

–¡Hola, Vegeta! –Raditz saludo animado entrando a la habitación. El mencionado pegó un salto por el susto ¿En qué momento había entrado el idiota? Porque no lo había escuchado. El de larga melena se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo, algo que era muy extraño en él.

–¡Idiota! –exclamó. Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza pasándola por el cabello y volteó a verlo–. Tienes suerte que no tenía cerca la pistola…

–Yo también me alegro de verte. –le contestó con sarcasmo y se adentró a la habitación.

–Hmp –regresó su atención al computador y siguió tecleando. Mientras, Raditz se acercaba y se apoyó en el escritorio a su lado–. ¿Cómo es que entraste sin hacer ruido? –cuestionó sin quitarle la vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

–Uh, dejaste el portón y la puerta principal abierta –respondió como si fuera algo obvio y encogió los hombros. Vegeta se le quedó viendo extraño por alguna razón, por lo que decidió hablar lo primero que se le ocurrió–. No te preocupes, lo cerré todo. –pero, al parecer, no era eso lo que debió responder por el extraño actuar de su amigo.

Vegeta apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, cerró ojos y se tomó de la cabeza por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Cómo pudo olvidar hacer algo tan sencillo? Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Negaba con la cabeza mientras veía mentalmente las cosas que ha hecho desde que la conoció.

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Vegeta?! Estás actuando muy raro. –reprochó cruzándose de brazos, lo conocía tan bien y sabía que algo le sucedía. Lo vio otra vez negar con la cabeza, sentarse erguido y dejó escapar un suspiro. Por experiencia sabía que no iba a decirle nada. Fue entonces que escuchó el gruñido proveniente del estómago de su colega –. Es pasado de medio día y ¡¿No has comido?! ¡Maldición, algo tienes! No eres de los que soportan hambre. –entrecerró los ojos y lo señalaba acusador con el dedo.

–¡YA CÁLLATE! –le gritó, golpeando el escritorio con sus puños por sentirse expuesto y peor si era frente a él ya que lo conocía muy bien, por eso quería evitar el tema. Se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento y se quedó ahí mismo parado, tenía las manos empuñadas listo para atacar sin ninguna razón al que tenía a un metro a su derecha, inhaló hondo para relajarse para no cometer tal cosa. En cambio, el otro tipo se asustó por un momento, veía venir el golpe pero jamás llegó; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que, fuese lo que fuese le estuviera pasando al de cabello flameado, jamás se enteraría aunque se lo preguntara. No quiso decir nada más para que no lo siguiera interrogando, así que hizo a un lado la silla y dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto, obviamente sabía que lo seguía.

Ninguno habló en trayecto hacia la cocina. Raditz tomó asiento mientras veía al otro moviéndose de un lado a otro rebuscando en los estante, incluso podía sentir la tensión que tenía ¿Era correcto hablar ahora mismo? Se sentía incomodo, pero había venido con tres propósitos del cual uno ya había cumplido.

–Te tengo información –rompió el incomodo silencio. Vegeta por un momento detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo para enfocar toda su atención en lo que le había dicho; no dijo nada, sólo le dedicó una mirada indicando que hablara –. Encontré varios inventos junto con su descripción y componentes, sólo que no logré guardarlos todos porque la mayoría de archivos fueron movidos con antelación. Al parecer se estaban deshaciendo de la maquina. –informó.

–¿Qué clase de inventos? –cuestionó más que interesado, ya sabía de los más recientes y uno del que lanzarían próximamente. De un momento para otro se animó, como si nada de lo que había olvidado hubiera pasado. Entonces regresó a lo que estaba haciendo pero prestando atención a lo que le decían.

–Son inventos antiguos, de los que ya han lanzado y están en el mercado. No sé si te interesan. –se echó para atrás, llevando sus manos hacia la nuca y cruzo la pierna derecha. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro ya que, con lo que dijo lo provocaría de cierta manera porque sabía cómo funcionaba todo esto.

–Sabes que cualquier información es útil, idiota –replicó y lo fulminó con la mirada. Gruñó, siempre caía en sus provocaciones, aunque no le molestaban del todo porque se había acostumbrado a ellas–. Ahora dime qué son...

–Sí, hombre, lo sé. No te enojes. Como si no hubiese trabajado contigo antes –habló con sorna y puso los ojos en blanco–. Son un par de maquinas y vehículos, hay uno en particular que no lanzaron a la venta pero lo he visto en alguna parte, es como una moto, no sabría describirla exactamente. –miró hacia el techo tratando de recordar mientras se rascaba el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Vegeta terminó de cocinar y sirvió dos platos, no era necesario preguntarle si ya había comido, siempre había "compartido" la comida con Raditz desde que se conocían. Le dejó el plato en frente al igual que el suyo para luego ir al refrigerador para sacar algo de tomar: una cerveza y una soda –¿Qué hay sobre lo demás? –interrogó de una vez cuando se sentó.

–Te enviaré toda la información cuando llegue a casa –habló luego de tragar el bocado de comida. Escuchó su típico gruñido de fastidio por el comentario. Ahora era su turno de cuestionarlo–. Ahora dime ¿Cómo rayos es que conoces a la hija de los Brief? –era inevitable su tono de curiosidad, esa pregunta lo estaba persiguiendo desde que le había comentado de que la mujer lo estaba esperando.

Se congeló en ese instante ¿Cómo explicarle la rara forma en que se conocieron y la extraña relación que tenían?... ¿Relación? ¿Ya lo consideraba como tal?. De acuerdo, no le diría completamente todo y cambiaría unas cuantas cosas.

–¿Y…? –presionó ansioso el de larga melena. Sabía que le respondería tras el suspiro de derrota que dio, por lo que esperó pacientemente.

–Más de un mes, logré acercarme a ella y me tomó la suficiente confianza. –explicó sin muchos detalles. Esperaba que no lo siguiera cuestionando porque se sentía, de cierta manera, incomodo estar hablando de ella.

–¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo imaginaría? –se echó para atrás recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y llevando ambas manos hacia atrás de su cabeza, dejando el plato con poca comida en segundo plano –. Y ¿Por ella fue que desapareciste el fin de semana? –lo vio asentir titubeante. Y ya no decidió hacer más preguntas respecto al tema a pesar de tener tanta curiosidad, había pillado a su amigo en mal momento gracias a su comportamiento por lo que no quiso seguir presionándolo.

El resto del almuerzo fue en silencio, algo que Vegeta agradeció mentalmente. Luego, Raditz se fue, por lo que continuó con lo que le faltaba anotar todo el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Su día había empezado maravilloso con ese especial detalle. Era una lástima que no podía compartir con alguien su extrema felicidad pero eso no I le arruinaría su buen humor el día de hoy. Al terminar de comer se quedó un buen rato en la cama, rememorando cada momento con los que había pasado con Vegeta: su compañía, sus conversaciones, las caricias y besos; mordió su labio inferior tras recordar cómo la hacia sentir mujer y… abrió los ojos como plato tras darse cuenta que lo habían hecho sin protección, no usaba las pastillas anticonceptivas desde que terminó con Yamcha. Ambos habían sido irresponsables.

Rodó por la cama para llegar al velador y sacar de la gaveta su agenda personal donde tenía todas las fechas de cuando venía su período, buscó la última e hizo cuentas; conocía el método del calendario y lo tenía memorizado. Veintidós días habían pasado desde su última menstruación, por lo tanto, el tiempo de ovulación ya había pasado y no corría riesgo de quedar embarazada. Se agradeció mentalmente por tener apuntada la última fecha ya que anteriormente se había olvidado de anotar varias de los meses pasados.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se relajó de inmediato, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la amplia colchoneta. De igual manera compraría las Píldoras para más seguridad, prometió mentalmente. Se levantó con buen ánimo y se dirigió a su ducha.

Hoy tenía mucho trabajo en el laboratorio ya que su padre no estaba, debía asumir su lugar de ahora en adelante hasta que regresara. Iba a ser un largo día porque no tendría con quien conversar amenamente… o sea, podía platicar con sus empleados y ayudantes pero no era lo mismo, algunos la evitaban por su mal carácter. Al menos no podía estar de mal humor y nadie podría arruinarle el día.

Ya en el laboratorio, fue a traer los papeles del día anterior sobre los tanques de recuperación ya que contenía las configuraciones para cada componente: la compuerta, los dispensadores de líquidos y el tipo de antibiótico que necesita el paciente.

Los empleados ya empezaban a llegar, saludándola con educación y sorprendidos por verla tan temprano en el lugar.

El tiempo pasó más lento de lo que imaginó, no había hablado mas que sólo para dar indicaciones y órdenes. Almorzó tarde por estar tan ensimismada en su trabajo y porque no estaba su madre como para recordarle. El reloj dio las 4:30 de la tarde, el personal ya comenzaba a retirarse, mientras ella seguía configurando el sistema; dejándolo de lado luego de más de una hora tras no poder ingresar correctamente la codificación para que la compuerta cerrara con tal presión para así asegurar de que no salga ningún fluido a la hora de accionar el tanque. Resignada, se quitó la bata de laboratorio y salió del laboratorio. Sacó su celular para mandar un mensaje, tal como lo hacía hace semanas.

"¿Vendrás hoy?" tecleó con velocidad y mando el texto. A los pocos segundos recibió su respuesta.

"No lo creo, tengo que reponer horas en el trabajo". Le desanimó mucha esa respuesta, no sólo había pasado literalmente sola el día y Vegeta no vendría a visitarla. No le contestó para no molestarlo.

Pero, justamente alguien había tocado el timbre. Por un momento pensó que el mensaje que recibió segundos atrás era sólo una simple broma, por lo que se dirigió rápido a abrir la puerta con emoción, estaba actuando como una adolescente enamorada. Una sonrisa pintaba su rostro y abrió con entusiasmo pero se desvaneció rápidamente al ver a quien no esperaba.

–Yamcha. –se sorprendió de verlo. Venía con ropa casual y sencilla, algo muy inusual en él.

–Hola, Bulma ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es muy importante para mí, no te quitaré mucho tiempo –pidió sereno. La escucho asentir y lo dejó pasar. En cierta parte extrañaba este lugar, tantos buenos recuerdos que tuvo aquí y con ella. Se quedaron parados en medio del living en vez de tomar asiento ya que era rápido lo que tenía que decirle–. Sé que te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí, por lo que iré directamente al grano –la peli celeste quedó intrigada, podía suponer que había venido a reconciliarse de nuevo; no había dicho ni una palabra desde que él comenzó a hablar–. Tengo muy presente que lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo atrás –la científica rodó los ojos tras escucharlo. El moreno soltó una risilla por la reacción ya que la esperaba desde un principio –. No, Bulma, no estoy pidiéndote que regresemos…

–¿Entonces? –preguntó interesada, no podía pensar en qué otra cosa le pediría ser.

–Eres una persona sumamente importante y especial para mí y no quiero que eso cambien. No te pido que me perdones todo lo que te hice pero… –paró unos segundos para soltar un suspiro intentando relajarse, esperando una buena respuesta para lo que venía a continuación; dejándola ansiosa por su pausa –: quiero que seamos amigos, sólo eso. No soporto la idea de ser unos completos extraños luego de todo lo que vivimos juntos. –al fin lo dijo. Su silencio lo impacientó y su mirada lo descompuso, desde un principio se había mentalizado para un rechazo, pero ¿Para una sonrisa? Y esta no era de burla.

Sus palabras tocaron una pequeña fibra muy dentro de su ser, una de la cual pensó que había muerto el día en que terminaron. Quizá nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo pero eso estaba en el pasado y ya no importaba, él sólo quiera ser su amigo y no otra cosa como lo pensó ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad?– Por supuesto, no hay resentimientos. –y con esa simple respuesta vio el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, y para sorprenderlo más decidió darle un abrazo, el cual le fue correspondido con mayor intensidad.

–¡Me alegra mucho, Bulma! –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa luego del abrazo.

–¿Qué tal si, para celebrar nuestra amistad, brindamos con un poco de vino y pedimos algo para cenar? –le propuso animada.

–Me parece una buena idea.

Al cabo de varios minutos, sirvieron un par de copas y la comida llegó justo a tiempo. Hablaron con normalidad, de varias cosas que habían hecho en los dos últimos años que no habían interactuado, sin tocar temas íntimos y personales.

Pasó un buen rato con Yamcha hasta que se fue.

Sin duda alguna, había sido un buen día en cierta manera.

…

Había despertado un poco tarde porque se le dificultó dormir a pesar de tener sueño. Sin duda alguna hoy sería un largo y aburrido día.

Hizo la rutina de cada vez antes de ir al laboratorio, sólo que esta vez comió algo más sencillo ya que no estaba su madre para que le cocinara o alguien que le preparará una desayuno sorpresa.

Hoy fue lo mismo que ayer, aunque luego del almuerzo recibió la llamada de su padre preguntando cómo le estaba yendo en el laboratorio para luego hablar con su madre de la deliciosa comida que había probado y planeaba prepararle cuando llegara.

Luego de hablar con sus progenitores, se enfrascó de nuevo con la maldita configuración de la compuerta que aún no lograba ingresar correctamente el código. Sabía que no había escrito un mal número o letra porque lo estaba copiando de las hojas que le había dejado el doctor Brief ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió preguntarle cuando la llamó?. Pasó horas con lo mismo hasta que se hartó, así que mejor fue en busca de sus planos de la cámara de gravedad, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que todos ya se habían ido. Buscó su móvil en el bolsillo de su bata, se sorprendió por la hora.

De nuevo le escribió a Vegeta, preguntándole si hoy sí llegaría, pero no recibió respuesta. Decidida lo llamó, pero el tono indicaba que el celular estaba apagado. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su alocada cabeza: desde que no tenía batería o aún estaba en el trabajo igual que el día anterior hasta que la estaba evitando. Apartó de su mente esa última idea y mejor se fue a buscar sus planos para seguir entretenida y no estar pensando estupideces; sentía que estaba actuando muy desesperada, como una maldita adolescente hormonal. Él también tiene cosas que hacer. Pero lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo juntos y seguir conociéndolo.

Entonces, regresó a lo que tenía planeado antes de llamarlo. Estaba sola en casa y no tenía con quién distraerse pero si con qué, y así no estaría pensando cosas estúpidas.

Estuvo haciendo más planos, perfeccionando aún más su futuro invento hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Podía sentir la pesadez en sus párpados, esforzándose para mantenerlos abiertos y no tropezar con algo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para por fin descansar. No más entró, se quitó toda la ropa quedando únicamente con la interior y se lanzó de espalda hacia su gran cama, estaba sumamente cansada como para buscar alguna prenda cómoda para cubrirse. Mas no lograba dormir, daba vueltas por toda la colchoneta pero no entendía por qué no estaba cómoda en ningún lugar. La luz del sol ya empezaba a asomarse. Se quitó el sostén en un intento de sentirse más cómoda, se abrazó a una almohada y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba, su olor estaba en esa almohada el cual había utilizado hace un par de días. Tan sólo durmieron juntos tres días y ya se había acostumbrado.

Inhaló hondo su aroma, se abrazó más a la almohada pensando que es él, al fin entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo tras ese pensamiento.

Para su desgracia, de nuevo no durmió ya que había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y el sol ya estaba en el ángulo de se colaba toda la luz a su habitación. Puso una almohada sobre su cara para evitar que la luminosidad no la siguiera molestando y seguir con su sueño. Pero su vejiga no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea y no soportaría seguir reteniéndose por más tiempo. Refunfuñando, se levantó para ir al baño y de una vez, se duchó. Una muy inusual ducha corta. Ni si quiera para eso tenía ánimos

Estaba estrujando su cabello para quitarle la mayoría de agua, ya estaba harta del cabello largo. Lo envolvió con la toalla, cuando la lanzó hacia atrás, por accidente la punta le pegó en el ojo derecho. Maldijo en voz alta. Dio un par de pasos para llegar al lavamanos y enjuagarse para así, aliviar el ardor.

Había empezado mal el día y ya sabía como arreglarlo. Los empleados sabían lo que debían hacer, no era tan necesaria su presencia el día de hoy.

* * *

Estaba desesperado, el doctor Gero ya había empezado con el recorte de personal para no caer tan rápido. Era cuestión de tiempo para que también lo despidieran.

No entendía por qué Vegeta estaba tardando tanto, ni siquiera un informe había reportado. Intento comunicarse con él casi todo el fin de semana para presionarlo, pero no lo logró ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?.

De repente, Gero llegó a su oficina. Su corazón se aceleró y sudó frío, pensando que venía a decirle lo peor. Su semblante era relajado aunque no lo estaba, a cada paso que daba lo impacientaba mucho más; y se quedó parado frente a él.

–Que tal si te tomas lo que queda del día, Nappa –parpadeo tres veces, procesando bien lo que le había dicho –. A pesar de aún no haber nada que hacer, estás aquí.

–Pero, doctor… –iba replicar que eso no era importante pero lo interrumpió.

–Nada de peros –lo detuvo alzando su mano con la palma abierta como si de un policía fuese, para el momento bajarla y proseguir hablando–. Te lo mereces después de todo. Te llamare si necesito algo. –finalizó con un leve asentimiento se cabeza. Lo vio también asentir dudoso, ordenar su escritorio y apagar la computadora.

–Muchas gracias, señor. Que tenga un buen día. –se despidió, tomó su saco y salió de su oficina.

Al parecer, también le dieron el día a los pocos que quedaban en la empresa ya que todo el lugar estaba muy silencioso y desolado.

Llegó al estacionamiento y se dirigió a su vehículo, subió a su camioneta quedándose un buen tiempo metido, sin encender el motor; pensando en su trabajo y en qué haría si la empresa cerrara. Todo estaba en manos de Vegeta, sin duda estaba decepcionado de él.

Al fin prendió el vehículo y salió del edificio, observando a ambos lados para poder tomar correctamente su camino. Manejando hacia su hogar se encontró con un desvío porque estaban arreglando las calles, ahora tenía que tomar el camino más largo. Esto lo enojó más de lo que estaba.

No era pasado de las 3 pm y ya había tráfico en ésta zona.

Esperando a que el semáforo diera verde y la cola avanzará, dirigió su mirada a un puesto de periódicos y revistas para distraerse; bajó el vidrio y entrecerró los párpados para poder enfocar mejor su vista sobre la portada de una revista en específico. Podía reconocer ese cabello a cualquier distancia, y no estaba en una sola. Le chifló al vendedor del local para que se las pasara y pagárselas. Buscó las páginas donde contenían toda la información que indicaba la portada. No podía creerlo, ahora sí estaba más que furioso.

No se dio cuenta cuándo empezó a circular la fila de autos hasta que escuchó los múltiples bocinazos. Lanzó las revistas al sillón de a alado y aceleró antes de que el semáforo diera rojo de nuevo, maldiciendo todo y a todos.

Y justamente se lo topaba en su camino. Esta era su oportunidad de reclamarle todo.

* * *

Sus ojos ardían por estar tanto tiempo frente al monitor y sus muñecas dolían por estar tecleando sin descansar. Eran las siete treinta de la mañana cuando terminó de escribir todo lo que tenía hasta ahora, y aún faltaba. Tomaría un descanso, dormiría unas dos o tres horas antes de continuar. Guardó todo y apagó el computador.

Fue hasta su dormitorio y se vistió con algo cómodo, cerró las cortinas para que la luz no le fuera a molestar más tarde. Deshizo el orden de las almohadas y se recostó. Antes de quedar completamente dormido, la imagen de la peli celeste pasó por su mente.

El vibrador de su celular lo despertó, maldiciendo a quien lo estuviera llamando a solo minutos de haberse dormido. Estiró el brazo hacia el buró buscando el aparato, por reflejo se levantó rápido porque estuvo a punto de votarlo. Ahora que veía el nombre de Raditz, recordó que no le había mandado la información que le comentó ayer.

Antes de contestar se aclaró la garganta

–¿Qué quieres?. –contestó. Frotó su ojo izquierdo con el reverso de su dedo índice y bostezó.

–¿Me harías un favor?. –se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

–Habla. –pidió seco. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, esta vez frotándose toda la cara con su mano.

–Al fin me depositaron la plata que me debían, así que ¿Podrías llevarme para retirarlo? Es mucho dinero y no quiero andar por la calle con todo eso. Además, esta vez invitaré yo. –esperaba que con la última proposición aceptara.

–Llego en cuarenta minutos. –escuchó el agradecimiento de su amigo y cortó la llamada. Ya había terminado y no tenía nada que hacer por el momento, así de una vez le pediría que le enviara la información ahí mismo.

Al colgar fue cuando notó la hora, eran casi las dos de la tarde. No durmió en toda la noche y ahora que sí lo hizo sintió que sólo fueron unos cuantos minutos, se sentía cansado. Bostezó. Se levantó y ordenó todo a su alrededor, se duchó y luego se vistió con ropa casual, buscó su billetera y demás cosas; listo para salir.

En el trayecto hacia el apartamento do Raditz, se recordó de ella. Había logrado apartarla de su mente desde ayer ya que estaba muy sumido en lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de haberle mandado un mensaje por la tarde. Suspiró. Ahora se daba cuenta que extrañó no estar por la tarde-noche juntos como solían hacerlo desde hace un tiempo. Sonrío. Quizá vaya a verla hoy luego de esto.

Llegó al edificio donde estaba apartamento un poco antes del tiempo que había dicho. Estacionó su auto y la hizo cápsula. Esta vez si entraría, sólo para asegurar que esta vez sí mande la maldita información. Subió al tercer nivel y se dirigió a la segunda puerta a la derecha y tocó el timbre, a los pocos segundos le abrió la puerta.

–Creí que llamarías para que yo bajara. –comentó sorprendido, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

–Envíame todo lo que dijiste ayer, ahora. –exigió autoritario, adentrándose a la vivienda. Lo escuchó gruñir y le dio la espalda para irse a otra habitación. Mientras lo seguía por detrás, veía todo lugar sorprendido ya que estaba limpio y ordenado.

–Sabes como soy, Vegeta: si no me recuerdas, jamás lo haré. –rodó los ojos como si pudiese verlo. Y si no le hubiese recordado en este momento, tampoco lo hubiera hecho más tarde, mañana u otro día. Además, esa información la tenía hace tiempo –cuando le había comentado que logró ingresar a un computador en C.C.– y si se lo comentara recibiría una buen puñetazo, esperaba que no se le saliera ese detalle en alguna plática.

–Tsk –frunció el ceño por la estúpida excusa, estaba muy ocupado como para haberlo hecho y decidió cambiar de tema–. Me sorprende que tengas todo limpio y ordenado. –comentó neutro.

–Ah bueno, sabía que vendrías y quise darte una… sorpresa –dijo en tono coqueto para molestarlo, y volteó a verlo para ver su reacción. Se había dado cuenta que hoy venía con el semblante de siempre y no como lo encontró el día anterior, por lo que decidió fastidiarlo sin preocupación. Y lo había logrado, escuchó insultarlo por su estúpido comentario, y soltó una carcajada. Llegaron a un cuarto donde habían varias computadoras y pantallas, encendió sólo una y se dispuso a buscar la información–. ¿Recuerdas cuando te llamé para que me prestaras tu casa? –escuchó el ajá desganado de su amigo–, la muy perra me dejó plantado ese día con una estúpida excusa. Al día siguiente me llamó para decirme que vendría hasta aquí a mi apartamento por la noche. ¡No sé cómo mierdas consiguió mi dirección!... Bueno, la cosa es que por ella ordené. –hizo un ademán con la mano izquierda al terminar de hablar. No escuchó bien el comentario que le dijo por estar tecleando y procurando no enviarle algún archivo equivocado–. Todo enviado, señor exigente. Ahora vámonos porque muero de hambre. –se levantó y apagó todo.

–Bien. –fue lo único que dijo Vegeta. Ambos salieron del apartamento y bajaron. Arrojó la cápsula de su auto y esperó a que emergiera, Raditz había rodeado el carro para ir del lado del copiloto pero se detuvo de golpe para rebuscar entre los bolsillos vacíos del pantalón.

–Olvide mi celular y la billetera. –comentó, dio la media vuelta, regresando al edificio para traer sus pertenencias faltantes.

Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Lo esperaría afuera del vehículo, se recostó sobre la puerta de y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, el cielo estaba despejado y fue imposible no pensar en ella debido al color. Sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje para avisarle que hoy sí llegaría; abrió el chat de ambos. Pero no logró terminar porque alguien le había dado un puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo, fue tan fuerte el golpe que hizo que lanzara su celular y él cayera sobre su costado derecho. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, si lo estaban asaltando o qué, todo había sido en fracción de segundos. Rápida se levantó para enfrentar a quien quiere que fuese. Pero no esperó que fuera Nappa, éste lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para lanzarlo ahora hacia su auto.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: espero que no se hayan enredado un poco. Narré todo lo de Bulma en tres días, o sea: lunes, martes y miércoles; y todo lo de Vegeta en lunes y martes ¿me di a entender? :v Jaja, bueno, quise hacerlo así porque se dividirá en dos partes este capítulo, sino jamas lo hubiera terminado xD._

 _Tuve muchos bloqueos a la hora de escribir, ya lo tenía todo en mi estúpida cabeza pero no sabía como llevarlo a cabo xD. Además, soy esa clase de personas que se distraen con nada, y luego se le olvida lo que estaba haciendo. Soy un caso perdido._

 _Una chica había me había comentado acerca de Tarble. Bien, Tarble ya no aparece, jamás. Para mí, si alguien lleva más de veinte años desaparecido ya no hay probabilidad que aparezca, jamás he escucha o visto un caso así, si mucho ocho años pero jamás veinte. Mi mente dice que lo secuestraron e hicieron una película snuff con él, Okno xD_

 _Infinitas gracias a todos: los que leen, los que dejan reviews, los que preguntan por mi y si pronto actualizaré. Al principio no creí que alguien fuera a leer mi historia pero me equivoque. Tengo más de 2.2K (2200) views, jamás creí que llegara a tiempo. :'3_

 _Lamento no haber contestado sus reviews y mensajes la vez pasada, esataba tan mal que sólo los leí porque no tenía los suficientes ánimos :c estaba tan devastada. Pero todos los días los leía porque me hacían sentir bien, porque por lo menos alguien estaba dándome apoyo._

 _Créanme que me gustaría abrazarlas a todas(os) en este momento._

 _Los invito que me sigan en Facebook, siempre publico más de algo ahí y pueden interactuar conmigo (si lo desean :'v) hay varias novedades, sólo pasen por ahí y verán, en mi biografía está el link, igualmente me pueden buscar como Saiya502. Hubo una chica que me habló por ahí y fue tan ¡Hermoso para mi! :'D me hizo llorar de la felicidad. Es la única que me ha hablado por fb TwT, sabrá que a ella me refiero. C:_

 _Buenooo, me despido. Que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Nos leemos en la próxima. No prometo actualizar rápido, aún tengo un poco de depresión :'v_

 _Bai_

 _27/04/2017_


	11. Reconociendo

_Regresé! Estoy súper feliz y a la vez triste :v tanto tiempo UnU lo siento, pero creo que la noticia que les voy a dar va a ser peor, pues este será el último cap que publique TnT en la nota de autor de abajo les explicaré todo. Sin más, disfruten el cap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Reconociendo**

Varios de los transeúntes que caminaban por el lugar pasaban de largo, mientras otros se quedaban a cierta distancia siendo espectadores de la pelea entre los dos hombres, sacando deducciones de lo que escuchaban y veían; indecisos de intervenir en el acto ajeno. Ambos hombres, a la vista de los desconocidos eran intimidantes por su físico, y más el de alta estatura.

—¿¡Qué mierdas es lo que te detiene, Vegeta!? ¿¡ES POR ESA MALDITA MUJER!? —escupió sin medir el volumen de su voz, estaba furioso como para preocuparse por eso.

Vegeta frunció el ceño tras no entender lo que decía— ¿¡De qué carajo estás hablando,!? —fue la primera pregunta que le vino a la cabeza. De un movimiento se zafó de su agresor, manteniéndose en guardia a la espera de algún movimiento.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, pero veo que estás idiotizado, así que te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Por qué tardas demasiado con la estúpida INFORMACIÓN? —gritó lo último con cólera.

El moreno frunció más el ceño por la manera en que estaba refiriéndose, además no podía decirle la razón por la demora, por lo que optó a responder lo primero que se le ocurrió –: No es asunto tuyo. —dándose cuenta a los milisegundos que esa no era la mejor respuesta debido a la reacción que obtuvo del otro. Involuntariamente cerró los ojos tras el agarre en su cuello y el choque contra el auto por dicha agresión.

—¡Claro que es asunto mío! Estoy a un paso de perder mi empleo por tu CULPA. —escupió en su cara. Enterró con más fuerza sus dedos sobre la piel del azabache, quien desesperadamente buscaba una solución para quitárselo de encima.

Justamente Raditz iba saliendo del edificio cuando vio la escena frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera lo pensó para ir a socorrer a su amigo. De tres zancadas ya estaba junto a ellos, le quitó las manos de encima de su amigo y lo empujó lo más fuerte para alejarlo, quedándose a su lado –si era necesario– para defenderlo. Vegeta tomó una bocanada de aire al sentirse liberado y a la vez, fulminaba con la mirada a su agresor.

Nappa maldijo en alto por ser interrumpido, volteó para encarar a quien lo hizo, rechinando los dientes por verlo —Debí imaginar que también estarías en esto —señaló con rabia al de larga cabellera. El susodicho sólo levantó la barbilla con prepotencia y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, demostrando el poco interés en sus palabras. El del bigote regresó su mirada al de cabello flameado, quien no le había quitado la vista en ningún momento —. Una vez más, Vegeta, necesito esa información cuanto antes —exigió encolerizado —, y deja de divertirte con esa Puta. —terminó de hablar y, antes de irse, lanzó hacia el capó del carro las dos revistas que traía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Recién subió a la camioneta, arrancó tan rápido que las llantas derraparon por una fracción de segundo, dejando las marcas de éstas en el oscuro pavimento luego de desaparecer del lugar.

Vegeta tenía las manos tan empuñadas que temblaban, su respiración era fuerte; sintiéndose impotente, no sólo porque un tercero tuvo que intervenir sino que ni siquiera pudo hablar con claridad, incluso se sentía descubierto. Fue ahí cuando recordó que algo le había lanzado, se acercó al lugar para saber qué era. Su asombro se acrecentó, al igual que la ira. Tomó con fuerza el par de revistas, arrugándolas a la vez; maldiciendo a la persona quien les tomó la foto, a la maldita editorial que las publicó y a cada persona que lo haya visto —¡A ver al cine! Gente mierda. —si no hubiese sido por el grito del peli largo, literalmente se habría quebrado los dientes de tan fuerte tenía apretada la mandíbula. Las pocas personas se quejaron por la expresión del tipo y siguieron su destino.

No podía salir en esa circunstancia, así que encapsuló su vehículo y regresó al edificio a paso iracundo seguido de su compañero, quien iba en silencio. Se detuvo de golpe al recordar otra cosa: su celular; corrió a donde estaban anteriormente para buscarlo, inclusive en la calle –¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba.—maldijo enfurecido por no encontrarlo. Se devolvió al inmueble y rápidamente regresaron al apartamento, encendieron dos computadoras esperando a que inicializaran; cada segundo era una eternidad para ambos. El móvil podía estar bloqueado, tener artimañas para poder utilizar pero, aún así, no se fiaba de nadie; había demasiada información como para que un pequeño aparato pudiese almacenar, información demasiado delicada como para caer en manos equivocadas. Y por eso debía hacer algo rápido —. ¡Rastréalo ya! —ordenó cuando todo ya estaba en función.

Ni una palabra fue dicha, mas que un asentamiento de cabeza. Tecleos y clics ágiles resonaron en la amplia habitación, incluyendo la respiración feroz de un desesperado Vegeta, claro está.

—Está apagado. —espetó seco luego de no hallarlo en el mapa virtual, si no había señal telefónica o alguna otra red para conectarse con el dispositivo, no podía localizarlo de algún otro modo. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el golpe de los puños contra el escritorio y su rápido andar —de un lado a otro— en un mismo sitio; sin duda alguna, estaba completamente desesperado para estar de esa manera, y eso lo descomponía en cierto grado ya que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar por verlo de aquí a allá tomándose el pelo a la vez, quedó petrificado cuando éste volteó violentamente para verlo.

—QUÉMALO —gritó severo. Esa era la única opción que le quedaba.

—¿¡Qué!? —salió de su boca involuntariamente por el susto, a los segundos procesó lo que escuchó—. ¿¡Estás loco!? Perderías todo, Vegeta —se escandalizó. No era necesario que volviese a escucharlo para entender la siniestra mirada que le dedicó —… Al menos dime que hiciste un _backup._ —retrocedió dos pasos por el repentino acercamiento.

—Sabes perfectamente que odio ser cuestionado— habló en tono bajo luego de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa para que no huyera. La diferencia entre la altura de ambos era abismal, pero, aún así era mucho más atemorizante que cualquier otra persona cuando estaba sumamente enojado —. Ahora ¡HAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ LO QUE TE DIJE, INSECTO! —lo empujó hacia el ordenador para que lo hiciera de una vez por todas, quedándose a un lado para presionarlo.

Ni una palabra más, se prometió mentalmente, e hizo lo que le ordenó. Sus manos temblaban y su presencia al lado no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, un error podía costarle el día, por así decirlo. Estaba tan nervioso que podía escuchar el tamborileo de los dedos contra su brazo. Tardó seis eternos minutos para lo que normalmente se llevaba la mitad de tiempo y el suspiro salió solo de su boca cuando terminó. Quienquiera que tuviese el celular le iría mal, la batería se sobrecargaría hasta explotar, el chip se quemaría al igual que la memoria extraíble y la interna dejándolo completamente inservible aunque lo arreglaran —Listo. —susurró, volteó a verlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo en ningún lugar de la habitación, relajando un poco todos sus sentidos por ya no tenerlo cerca. Dando paso a la intriga, tratando de comprender lo que sucedió en los últimos minutos; recapitulando todo, Nappa le exigió la información, lo que significaba que no había entregado lo debido, pero debía haber una razón para que hiciera eso. Le parecía increíble que no haya dado ni un poco de lo que consiguió, él no era de los que aplazaban su trabajo. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía curiosidad, siempre fue así y gracias a eso se ha metido en tantos problemas y llevarlo a lo que es ahora. Salió de la habitación inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, tenía la típica pose de la mano sobre la barbilla mientras caminaba pasillo por pasillo, aclarando sus dudas. Llegó a su dormitorio inconscientemente, se quedó viendo a una pequeña bola que había encontrado cuando ordenó y limpió todo el apartamento, era un globo llenado con harina que habían hecho cuando fueron jóvenes; Vegeta era quien más lo utilizaba. La tomó y comenzó a amasarla en su mano, se concentró en la consistencia de ésta y cuantos años había resistido gracias a los tres recubrimientos extras… y, por alguna extraña causa, últimas palabras de Nappa llegaron a su cabeza, aunque no les encontraba sentido. ¿A qué Puta se refería? ¿Vegeta con Putas? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con todo el asunto? Se preguntaba frecuentemente. Salió de nuevo para seguir armando el rompecabezas, encontrándose al responsable de sus dudas caminando como león enjaulado en su sala de estar.

—Vegeta, le harás un hoyo al suelo si sigues de esa manera —el mencionado ni le puso atención. Resopló enojado y se le acercó —. Toma. —al fin logró llamar su atención, lanzándole la pelotita cuando volteó a verlo.

Estaba tan furioso con todos y consigo mismo que no ponía atención a su entorno, hasta que escuchó a lo último ¿Qué tenía que darle en un momento así? Por reflejo atrapó el objeto lanzado y le dedicó una mirada nostálgica para luego amasarla, olvidándose momentáneamente* todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, los recuerdos que obtuvo no eran de bonitos. Su cerebro recreó aquellas imágenes luego de terminar una pelea en el rin, la utiliza por horas para olvidar no sólo el dolor del momento, sino todo lo que estaba viviendo en esa época, obligado a pelear en apuestas callejeras sólo para conseguir dinero debido a que aún era menor de edad. Y, a pesar de todo eso, Raditz siempre lo acompañó, no era de mucha ayuda en cierto sentido pero, jamás lo dejó.

—¡Vegeta!— alzó la mirada inconscientemente para verlo ¿En que momento se había sentado en el sofá? ¿Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba?. Estrechó su mano libre para tomar lo que le ofrecía: ¿Un paño? —. Se te está inflamado. —se señaló a sí mismo para indicarle con claridad y luego sentarse al otro lado del sillón en silencio.

—Oh —fue lo que salió de sus labios y comprendió que era hielo para deshinchar el golpe. Lentamente se lo llevó al rostro para situarlo suavemente sobre su pómulo izquierdo, sintiendo la presión y el dolor instantáneamente, soltando un quejido por lo mismo.

Un sosiego nació en aquellas cuatro paredes, que había sido demasiado para el agredido pero no para el testigo, quien lo arruinó en esos pocos minutos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido luego de ver lo que había sobre la mesa de centro. Tomó las revistas escudriñándolas completamente, hojeando todas las páginas que indicaban la portada donde estaba todo el _chisme_. Logrando, por fin, atar varios cabos sueltos de hace un rato.

Vegeta volteó a ver para saber que era lo que había emocionado a su amigo; éste, al sentir su mirada, hizo lo mismo dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa pícara, instantáneamente cambio de cara que parecía más de puchero que de enojo.

—¿Y por qué conmigo no te besas en público? —reclamó burlón para luego soltar una carcajada por verlo rojo hasta las orejas debido a su comentario.

No podía formular una palabra, insultó o algo por la estupidez que acababa de escuchar. Ensartó las uñas en el globo y podía decir que se habría derretido el hielo de tan hirviendo tenía la sangre. Brincó de su lugar rechinando los dientes, alejándose para no escuchar las carcajadas, y no sólo eso, también podía escuchar las palabras de Nappa debido a lo que había visto en esas hojas. Quería que la tierra lo tragara de inmediato, quería olvidar absolutamente todo.

—Ay, Vegeta, estás enamorado. —siguió molestando y soltó otra escandalosa risa.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, con toda la ira acumulada lanzó con fuerza ambos objetos que tenía en las mano — ¡Cállate, sabandija! —levantó la voz, se tomó el cabello por pura frustración y comenzó, de nuevo, a andar de un lado a otro.

El peli largo sólo esquivó las cosas lanzadas y a la vez, disminuyendo su risa. Le parecía gracioso el asunto pero prefirió no seguir molestando como de costumbre; Vegeta estaba muy abrumado por todo, por lo que debía ayudarlo y no empeorarlo. Inhaló hondo tratando de menguar su risa y fijó su vista en la otra revista para luego tomarla; está no traía tanta información en la portada como en la otra, sólo en una esquina inferior con la foto de ambos a lo lejos y una indicación en qué páginas se encontraba el resto de la información. Pasó sin cuidado las hojas, encontrando las que buscaba, leyó detenidamente cada párrafo, sabiendo que la mayoría del contenido era pura _farándula,_ por lo que se interesó más por las fotos —Te sacaste la lotería, eh— se atrevió a decir. Elevó su mirada para ver la reacción del azabache, quien sólo gruñó y no le devolvió la mirada, por lo que siguió con la siguiente página —. En serio, Vegeta, está muy buena.— dijo en tono perverso a la hora de ver dos fotos, una donde estaba de perfil abrazada del cuello de su amigo que hacía resaltar sus curvas en este ángulo y la otra donde estaba de espalda, aunque estaba tomada de lejos, podía apreciarse su fina cintura con unas caderas perfectas.

Con esas últimas palabras, sintió un punzón extraño que no era de dolor, no sabía qué era pero no le agradó en lo absoluto. Podía ser su amigo, pero detestó escucharlo en ese momento, quería partirle la cara. Nappa ya la había insultado, cosa que no le había gustado y ahora escuchar a este imbécil, lo descolocó mucho más. Tenía que quitarle las malditas revistas, no quería que siguiera viéndola un minuto más. Se había encaminado para hacerlo, cuando se quedó a medio camino por lo siguiente que oyó.

—Oh _¡Tienes socio! . —_ vociferó por las últimas fotos e información vista.

—¿¡Qué!? —se quedó estupefacto ya que no comprendió con la referencia de Raditz, él siempre tenía una extraña manera para hablar. Por lo que no se quedó con la duda y fue a averiguar. Le arrebató el folio haciéndolo quejar por el acto brusco, buscó a lo que se había expresado anteriormente, dejando a un lado las imágenes donde salía él con la de cabellos celestes, encontrando fotos de aquella sabandija que estaba aquel día con la mujer en aquel restaurante, fotos donde estaba él solo y también con la científica. Y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, se tomó la molestia de leer la estúpida reseña de la página.

 _«Como se sabe, la bella científica siempre está rodeada de muchas personas, y los hombres atractivos ni mencionar. Y en este caso, el beisbolista Yamcha no fue la excepción, con quien tuvo una larga relación desde jóvenes._

 _Pero no se había sabido nada de esta pareja desde hace un tiempo y, por lo que vemos, la hermosa hereda de Corporación Cápsula ha estado con un hombre misterioso en estos últimos días, quien su identidad es desconocida al igual que el tiempo en el que se conocen. Sin embargo, debido a las fotos recopiladas este fin de semana, podría decirse que llevan más tiempo de lo que podemos imaginar._

 _A pesar de esto, se cree que la muchacha puede estar en un triángulo amoroso, ya que nuestro comentador estuvo presente en una pelea entre estos tres en el fino restaurante Francés de la capital del oeste, donde hubo una pelea verbal entre caballeros, dejándonos a muchos en dudas._

 _¿Será este un verdadero triángulo amoroso entre la hermosa Brief, el beisbolista y el misterioso hombre? ¿Quién será el nuevo romance de la joven?...»_

Y ya no quiso seguir leyendo. No estaba consciente de su pesada exhalación, sus fosas nasales se contraían por su fuerte inspiración, y sus dientes rechinaban. Jamás perdonaría al imbécil que escribió semejante estupidez, quería destazarlo de la peor manera con sus propias manos. Cerró con fuerzas el libro y lo apretujó en su mano derecha, como si así deshiciera todo lo que estaba ahí escrito.

El dueño del apartamento no le había quitado la mirada en ningún momento, él, que siempre ha sido su compañero desde octavo grado jamás le importó un bledo de lo que dijeran sobre él, y verlo ahora era todo un espectáculo. Recordó el otro folio y lo cogió para terminar de checarlo, tomando asiento a la vez para estar más cómodo, encontrando más información y fotos de estos dos.

Aún no procesaba todo lo leído y recordó que todavía faltaba la otra, encontrándola donde no quería. Raditz tenía la revista faltante en las manos, dedicándole una mirada un cierto libidinosa, como si tuviera una de esas revistas especiales para hombres. Abrió sus orbes a más no poder, de nuevo esa sensación extraña de hace un momento del cual lo llevó inconscientemente a quitársela bruscamente de nuevo.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? Es la segunda vez que lo haces —se levantó de golpe para poder alcanzarla. El moreno llevó ambas piezas hacia atrás para que no pudiese alcanzarlo, como si fueran dos niños peleándose por un juguete—. Devuélvemela —exigió. Dándole una revelación con las palabras que escuchó a continuación:

—No dejaré que sigas viéndola de esa manera. —habló amenazante, y a la vez, dejándose al descubierto de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo cuando aquella sonrisa de burla apareció en el rostro del alto, le dio la espalda en espera de más estúpidos comentarios respecto a esto. Sin embargo, este nunca llegó lo cual le impresionó y agradeció. Se sentó en el otro sofá, dejando las revistas a un lado boca abajo para no seguir viendo la estúpida portada. Posó sus codos sobre las rodilla y fijó su vista en un lugar inespecífico, sintiéndose miserable por alguna razón.

¿Por qué seguir atormentándolo? Estaba más que claro que el pobre estaba afectado por todo. No tenía que explicarle para comprenderlo, logró descifrar todo sin que le dijera una palabra respecto al tema. Era hora de ayudarlo. Esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de hablar, buscó con la mirada el globo anti stress encontrándola a un lado del sillón, por lo que sólo se estiró para alcanzarla— Hey— llamó para pasarle de nuevo el objeto del que no fue rechazado ya que la empleó al momento. Al verlo un poco más relajado decidió empezar—. ¿Entregarás la información? —preguntó directo y seco.

Negó con la cabeza en silencio, suspiró hondo y se recostó en el respaldo, adaptando una posición de cansancio —No —volvió a negar.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó incrédulo su amigo sabiendo que jamás había sucedido tal cosa. Vegeta tenía todo servido en bandeja de plata desde un principio y decidió no tomarlo. Él siempre cumplía sin cuestionamientos ni titubeos, dando siempre un trabajo impecable.

—° _No puede hacerle eso_ —susurró, aún siendo audible para el otro. Estaba en una encrucijada, por lo que tenía que decidir lo más pronto posible —, _ella es un ángel.°_ —pensó lo último. Por lo que sabía, la mujer y su padre tuvieron varios problemas con su cliente y no quería provocarles más, traicionaría más su confianza; no sólo ya se sentía culpable por eso y saber que trabajaba para la persona que le desagradaba, le carcomía el interior.

Una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro, ya no necesitaba hacer más preguntas e incomodarlo más al respecto aunque moría por hacerlo, sabía que este no era el mejor momento; sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a ocuparlo para distraerse.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar y la tensión en el ambiente había disminuido drásticamente.

El estómago de ambos resonaron al mismo tiempo porque habían quedado en algo desde un principio. Sin embargo, Vegeta no tenía la más mínima intención de salir ahora mismo, por lo que decidió darle la cápsula del auto y el dinero suficiente a su amigo para que fuese a comprar algo, ya que no podía dar su dirección por varios motivos. Además, este era el mejor momento para quedarse solo y resolver sus dudas, aunque no todas.

Cuando Raditz salió, inconscientemente soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Le parecía estúpido todo esto, y más si era en corto tiempo.

Un fuerte gruñido resonó en la habitación, las pisadas se podían escuchar en los apartamentos de abajo ¿Qué debía hacer? Era la única pregunta que se hacía. Una terrible imagen pasó como rayo en su cabeza, donde el doctor Gero se enteraba de una y mil maneras sobre todo esto ¡NO! Él no debe enterarse de esto, tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero conseguir todas las endemoniadas revistas sería tarea difícil… Igual ¡No serviría de nada porque está el imbécil de Nappa! ¡Podría decirle todo!

—¡MIERDA! —gritó al aire porque la frustración le calaba hasta en los huesos. No, esto no debía pasarle, siempre encontraba una solución para todo ¡Todo! Y esta vez no sería la excepción. Se mentalizó con esa idea para no perder la poca calma que le quedada y repasó detenidamente todo lo sucedido para sacar un plan, del cual, surgió otra pregunta menos problemática que la anterior: y… ¿Qué si se enteraba?, no podía pasar nada malo, en todo caso estaba haciendo su trabajo como se tenía y debía, incluso hasta mejor estaba haciéndolo, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo. Negó con la cabeza por enésima vez en el día y exhaló, llevó su mano derecha hacia su sien para masajearla; se había abrumado por un momento y pensó que todo se habría ido al caño —. Ya no pienses en ella —se reclamó a sí mismo como si esa fuera la razón de su estúpido actuar y pensamientos. Y eso lo volvía a atormentar: pensar en la mujer con la que ha estado últimamente; ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

El tiempo pasó y sus dilemas mentales bajaron con este, por lo que podía decir que ya se sentía, en cierto punto, un poco tranquilo por todo el ajetreo.

Su amigo llegó junto con la comida a los quince minutos de haberse ido y ambos se dispusieron únicamente a comer al poner los alimentos sobre la mesa; al terminar, llevaron los pocos trastos sucios al lavado y tiraron los residuos.

La tarde cayó, el cielo se tornaba de naranja a escalas de morado, queriendo dar paso a la oscura noche. Aquel par que se conocían desde adolescente, quienes fumaban en la sala en ausencia de palabras, no necesitaban hablar para entenderse…

Pero ya había aguantado demasiado estando así; además, un poco de risa les vendrá de maravilla a ambos.

—¿Qué hora tienes, Vegeta? —se contuvo para no reír luego de terminar la pregunta. Había un gran reloj en la pared opuesta a él, no era necesaria que le contestara para saberlo. El susodicho como no traía reloj de muñeca rebuscó en sus bolsillos para buscar su móvil y ver la hora, cayendo estúpidamente en su juego.

—¡Maldito hijo de…! —la última palabra fue más bien un gruñido, ya estaba harto de todo y todos, tenía que desaparecer ahora mismo. Se levantó abruptamente para irse; quedándose con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta principal cuando Raditz le habló nuevamente.

—Y ¿cómo llegaras a tu casa? —preguntó burlón, tomando las llaves entre su dedo índice y pulgar, tintineándolas cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa boba. Cuando vio que se acercaba con aquella mirada asesina decidió lanzarle las llaves y la cápsula del vehículo cuando estaba a medio camino, _mejor prevenir que lamentar_ se dijo mentalmente.

El de cabello flameado se devolvió a la salida sin decir una palabra. Al abrir la puerta dio un paso atrás cuando vio una melena rojiza…

—¡Vegeta! —se lanzó a abrazarlo, dejándolo estupefacto por el acto y apartarla al instante, reconociéndola al instante —. Cuánto tiempo sin verte— le sonrió coqueta, giró alrededor de él para examinarlo con mayor intensidad y, por alguna extraña razón, se dejó hacer; tal vez por el simple hecho de que la conocía… —, ¡Vaya! Cómo has cambiado. —le acarició los brazos. Se sintió incomodo ante su escrutinio, del que antes le habría elevado el ego por esa simple acción pero ya no la encontraba agradable.

—Vegeta ya se iba. —resonó la inusual sería voz del peli largo.

—¡Ay, no seas así! Recién llego —hizo un puchero, con sus brazos realzó sus senos e intensificó su gesto en el rostro para convencerlo de algún modo. Cuando vio que se hizo a un lado para salir, trató de impedir que se fuera —. Quédate un ratito, nos divertiremos los tres —insinuó con un tono aterciopelado y, a su vez, acariciando su pecho; catalogándola más vulgar que cuando la conocieron.

—No, linda —interrumpió acercándose a la pareja y jalar a la mujer por la cintura para separarla —. Él ya tiene con quien _divertirse_ —recalcó la última palabra con tono mordaz. No entendió muy bien a los que quiso referirse, si era una indirecta o simplemente estaba celoso por la situación; dudaba en lo último, él era el tipo más mujeriego que haya conocido, por ello le era difícil creer en su última conclusión. Bufó por lo bajo y se retiró sin decir más nada.

—Ni que fuera a enterarse… —logró escuchar a los pocos pasos que dio luego de salir. Frunció el entrecejo y aceleró el paso para salir lo más pronto posible del edificio.

A lo más salir del inmueble, lanzó la cápsula del auto. Se quedó un buen tiempo dentro de este pensando en qué hacer; no quería ir a su casa ni con la científica, tampoco sabía a dónde ir y perderse por ahí jamás fue lo suyo. Encendió el motor y espero a que la vía se despejara para poder salir, el desvío continuaba por lo que la calle estaba más transitada de lo usual. Resopló luego de esperar siete minutos para encontrar un intervalo entre el tráfico. Su vivienda quedaba a no más de cuarenta y cinco minutos de donde estaba pero no quería ir ahí, por lo que inconscientemente siguió la fila de vehículos sin un destino fijo; llegando a la gran ciudad como resultado.

De repente, se le familiarizaron las calles a pesar de ser _hora pico,_ repentinamente viró y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba yendo a Corporación Cápsula. Maldijo entre dientes y buscó el retorno más cercano para devolverse, no quería saber de nada ni nadie y mucho menos de ella.

Debido a su distracción, tardará más de dos horas en llegar a las afueras de la ciudad –donde se alojaba– gracias al maldito tráfico. Una estúpida manera de perder el tiempo.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable a la hora de llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue buscar un analgésico para, aunque sea, reducir el malestar. Sin embargo, el dolor no disminuía en el lapso transcurrido, debía mantener ocupada su mente para olvidar; y de nuevo la misma pregunta, de la cual, ya estaba harto ¿Qué debía hacer?. Recorrió cada habitación, buscando algo con qué entretenerse sin éxito. Tras ver el ordenador decidió ocuparla, revisaría el archivo que se le envió por la tarde y avanzaría con el informe.

Cada vez que terminaba de describir cada aparato e invento se sentía culpable; por engañarla, por no entregarlo…

Pasando el resto de la noche con ese dilema mental.

…

No encontraba qué hacer en su casa, increíblemente estaba aburrido, ya había terminado con sus anotaciones y ordenado todo e hizo su rutina diaria, necesitaba distraerse de algún modo y que mejor con el idiota de su amigo, aunque lo sacara de quicio por las estupideces que decía o su infantil actuar casi siempre lograba distraerlo, además le debía el almuerzo. Sin embargo, había algo más profundo que esa razón y no admitía aún: ya no le gustaba estar solo; estar con la loca científica le había afecto de sobremanera porque siempre la acompañó desde que se conocieron, al igual con Raditz se habían acercado más desde hace tiempo debido a su encargo. Pensar en lo último lo descomponía y más al recordar lode ayer. Hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos, no sólo ni durmió por lo mismo y esperaba que no se lo recordara de nuevo.

Los toques en la puerta le sorprendieron, la secuencia que tenía cada golpe eran exactos para saber quién era; creía que, con todo lo sucedido ya no se aparecería por un tiempo, pero de nuevo lo sorprendía. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Ya sabía que no podías vivir sin mí. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, apoyándose en la perilla sin cerrar la puerta y posando su mano libre sobre la cintura a su vez.

—¡Espera! —alzó la voz pero no para insultar, llamando más su atención —. Saca la lengua —pidió repentinamente. Parpadeó tres veces perplejo por la extraña petición. Cerró la puerta por detrás de sí e hizo lo que le pidió. Un puñetazo en la barbilla viniendo desde abajo, impulsando su cabeza hacia atrás por el golpe y, su lengua, casi partida por la mitad por la fuerza entre sus dientes debido al choque.

—Tal vez así dejas de decir estupideces un buen tiempo —se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Mientras que el alto estaba en cuclillas tomándose la boca como si eso aliviara aquel dolor que lo hacía llorar involuntaria. Esta vez no se la perdonaría —. Me debes el almuerzo, así que alístate. —exigió esta vez.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus dedos y acarició su mandíbula con la otra mano, simuló morder algo y mover la lengua a su vez para alivianar el dolor.

Buscó con la mirada el reloj más cercano para cerciorarse de la hora, notando que eran las 11:17 —¿No es… muy temprannno… para al… morzar? —arrastraba las palabras por el dolor.

—No vamos a comer justo ahora ¿O sí? —bramó molesto.

Como respuesta dio un suspiro de resignación. Se levantó y fue a cambiarse ya que estaba en traje deportivo, se sujeto el cabello en una cola baja en la nuca; regresó con Vegeta sin dirigirle la palabra, sólo pasó delante de él y salió primero del apartamento, esperó a que emergiera el vehículo para equiparlo.

Extrañamente, el recorrido fue de los más silencio que nunca. El idiota siempre hablaba de cualquier estupidez pero por lo que le hizo anteriormente debió afectarlo demasiado; le resultaba incomodo disculparse y más si se trataba con él.

—¿Dejaste todo preparado? —se atrevió a iniciar la conversación.

—Claro —habló bajo —. Ya tengo la identificación lista y cuando se haga la transacción las cámaras se inhabilitarán de inmediato, luego se borrará trece minutos de la grabación al igual que los registros del nombre falso, tiempo suficiente para desaparecer. —explicó lento.

Media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, justo en el lado donde no podía verlo —¿No importa dónde sea? —previó algo importante.

—Nop —lo escuchó convencido.

Llegaron al primer banco cercano. Infortunadamente, en la puerta de ingreso había un letrero de _fuera de servicio._ No perdieron el tiempo y fueron al próximo, encontrando el mismo aviso; sin embargo, no estaba cerrado, Vegeta fue quien entró para averiguar lo que ocurría, informándole que no había sistema hasta nuevo aviso. Dedujeron que era el sector donde no había sistema, por lo que fueron a otro lado; increíblemente en los demás sucedía lo mismo. Sólo les quedaba una opción y era la peor.

Los centros comerciales.

Había demasiada gente, al igual que cámaras y mucho más seguridad, era demasiado arriesgado… Pero no se dejarían vencer.

* * *

Necesitaba relajarse y qué mejor que ir al salón de belleza y spa, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que fue y ¿por qué no aprovechar ahora mismo? No había mucho trabajo que hacer –sí lo había para ella pero era lo que la irritó desde un principio– y su padre no estaban para ayudarla. Así que se arregló lo mejor posible antes de salir.

Antes de irse, subió al laboratorio para confirmar su ausencia y dejar indicaciones de lo que debían hacer el día de hoy, no era necesario estar presente.

Monitoreó las cámaras de afuera para asegurarse que todo estuviera a la perfección y no hubiera algún rufián quien la sorprendiera. Conforme con todo, se dio un vistazo antes de salir para cerciorarse que aún lucía bien; asintió a sí misma y fue a la cochera a sacar su auto polarizado.

El día estaba espléndido, perfecto para un cambio de look. Estaba decidía: se cortaría el cabello, aunque no sabía que tanto lo haría, cuando llegue escogería por uno de los tantos estilos que habían. Quería sorprender a Vegeta con esto ya que no se había aparecido ni mucho menos comunicado en estos días; no lo culpaba, él también tenía cosas por hacer, no sólo estar pegado todo el tiempo a ella tal y como lo hacía Yamcha en un principio.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al Centro Comercial, ingresó al sótano para más seguridad y encapsuló su vehículo. Al entrar inhaló hondo como si estuviese entrando al paraíso. Sus pies le obligaron a dirigirse directamente al Salón de Belleza y no a la primera boutique que encontrase, su mente se sincronizó perfectamente con su cuerpo por lo que no era necesario tomar una decisión.

Conocía a todos los estilistas y empleados de ahí ya que recurría constantemente aquí, y cuando llegaba procuraban no hacer escándalo por quien era; al verla, muchos se acercaron para saludarla con cortesía y cariño, agradecidos por atenderla de nuevo. Ella también agradeció por su atención. La trasladaron a la sala de masajes donde le quitaron la ropa y le dieron una bata para no quedar al descubierto, la acomodaron boca abajo sobre una camilla y de nuevo le quitaron la prenda, sólo que esta vez hasta la espalda baja, esperando el anhelado toque. Luego de aquel maravilloso masaje, la llevaron al área de corte y tratamiento para el cabello donde le lavaron su hermosa cabellera celeste cuidadosamente con champús florales y restauradores; envolviéndolo en una toalla al finalizar. Le pidió al estilista que la sorprendiera con el corte, que lo dejaba a merced de él; mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa por cómo quedaría, si le gustaría o no, pero necesitaba algo nuevo, algo que la sorprendiera. Tras pasar treinta minutos de varios jaloneos y tijeretazos, se acercaba la hora de la revelación; ahora estaban cepillándole su melena para darle el volumen, dando como terminado su sesión. Quedó enamorada al ver su reflejo, el cambio era abismal, mas no terrible; haciéndola lucir más joven y radiante ya que resaltar de sobremanera.

Aquel masaje y corte le vino de maravilla, se sentía tan liviana y relajada que no había nada que le cambiara el humor. Se despidió agradecida de todo los empleados, prometiendo regresar pronto; antes de seguir con las compras iría a almorzar una rica ensalada primavera, encaminándose al segundo nivel para ir a los restaurantes seleccionados que contaban con mesas propias y áreas preseleccionadas para cada gusto, no como el área de multi-restaurantes de comida rápida que todo estaba en un solo lugar y tener que batallar por conseguir una mesa apartada.

Paraba en frente de cada local de ropa que llamaba su atención, anotando mentalmente las prendas que le encantaban para pasar luego. Cuando siguió su rumbo, sus ojos captaron a lo lejos algo inesperado: conocía aquella cabellera, su estatura y complexión.

—¡Vegeta! —alzó la voz, haciendo que la mayoría de personas que paseaban por el lugar voltearan a verla, incluyendo al mencionado y su acompañante. Trotó hasta llegar frente a él con una sonrisa .

—¡Bulma! —si no hubiese sido por la voz no la reconocería. Lucía el cabello a unos pocos centímetro arriba de los hombros, dando esa sensación de acariciarlos al estar más visibles y más gracias a la blusa de hombros destapado que llevaba puesta.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó alarmada por ver el moretón que empezaba a formarse en su rostro, se acercó mucho más hasta quedar a no más de medio metro delante suyo, donde mano derecha al área afectada para cerciorarse cuán lastimado estaba, no llegando a su objetivo ya que su mano fue sujetada a un par de centímetros del rostro.

—Estoy bien —se limitó al contestar, esperando a que no lo cuestionara más; sin soltar aún su mano.

Tras ver su actuar tan esquivo, decidió cambiar de tema suponiendo que el lugar donde estaba no era adecuado para hablar —¿Qué hac… —su pregunta quedó tajada ya que alguien había interrumpido. Al recordar que no estaban solos, soltó su suave mano con rapidez y se apartó hacia atrás. Había esperado la pregunta –aunque no la haya completado, ya sabía cuál era– para interponerse y sacarlos de apuros, aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Vegeta está haciéndome un favor —respondió como si a él le hubiese preguntado, ambos voltearon tras escucharlo —. Soy Raditz —se presentó ante ella con una sonrisa ladina.

—Mucho gusto, soy… —quiso presentarse también pero de nuevo fue interrumpida al hablar.

—Bulma, sí. Vegeta me ha hablado de ti— sonrió para ocultar la mentira en sus palabras. Abrió tanto sus párpados pareciendo que sus globos oculares saldrían de sus cuencas debido a la impresión. Al mismo tiempo, el moreno amurró sus labios con disimulo por aquellas falsas palabras.

—¡Vaya! —fue lo único que pudo articular, quedando unos I minutos en silencio imaginando sobre qué pudo hablarle acerca de ella; elevó su mirada hacia él, quien parecía estar esperando alguna respuesta —. Vamos a almorzar, yo pago —invitó cantarina.

Al principio, iba a oponerse, excusándose que no era necesario y necesitaban regresar lo más antes posible; pero no pudo negarse a la súplica de la científica. Resignado, con una mirada le hizo comprender al alto que aceptarían la invitación.

El corto trayecto al restaurante fue de lo más callado; el peli largo iba detrás de la pareja como si fuese un escolta mientras ellos dos iban juntos adelante, observándolos detalladamente y más a la mujer. Imaginando lo que sucedería, volteó para ver a su compañero para comprobarlo: estaba viéndola; se interpuso entre su mirada, quedando a espaldas de ella. A pesar de la bulla a su alrededor la leve risa que escuchó fue clara.

Al llegar, los situaron en una mesa apartada tal como se les pidió; llegando luego para tomarles la orden que llegarían de entre diez a quince minutos.

Veía a Vegeta a cada dos minutos, él estaba prácticamente tranquilo a lo contrario con el otro, quien se veía un poco nervioso debido a su tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la mesa. Le resultaba familiar el tipo, como si lo hubiese conocido o visto en algún lado, e incluso le recordaba a alguien, sin éxito de saber a quien. Inició la conversación para destensar el ambiente, preguntando cómo se conocieron, de nuevo asombrándose de que ambos se conocían desde jóvenes y que han trabajado en distintas ocasiones –sin saber que estaban omitiendo demasiados detalles–, contando varias anécdotas que vivieron juntos en el transcurso de la comida.

A los pocos minutos de terminar de comer, el alto se levanto disculpándose ya que debía irse; pero iba a pagar todo ya que le debía un almuerzo a su amigo y no era molestia pagar el de ella. No quería _arruinarles_ el día, la peli celeste se veía feliz de verlo al igual que él a pesar de tratar de disimularlo, por lo que buscaría otro método de movilización para no molestar.

—Te llamaré cuando ya esté allá —le dijo al azabache, quien hizo una mueca —. ¡Cierto! No tienes celular —golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano recordando lo de ayer —. Bueno, no importa —ahora dirigió su mirada a la científica —. ¡Hasta pronto! —volvió a sonreírle, esta vez coqueto.

No le dio tiempo de despedirse ya que, prácticamente, salió huyendo del lugar. Entonces regresó su vista con quien había quedado al fin a solas, para confirmar lo que escuchó hace un instante:

—¿Cómo que no tienes celular? —lanzó directamente la pregunta.

—Ayer me lo robaron —afirmó aún enojado por eso.

Asustada por lo que escuchó, asumió que la herida en su rostro era debido a eso —¡Kami! Por eso estas así —ahora sí se acercó tocando suavemente aquel moretón para enfatizar sus palabras, esta vez no siendo detenida; sintiéndose ridícula por las estupideces que pensó ayer.

Esta vez no la apartó al ya estar solos, sin embargo no contestó esta vez, dejaría que pensara eso, por lo que asintió muy levemente –casi imperceptible– para no sentirse tan culpable. La escuchó maldecir entre dientes y luego suspirar para relajarse.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo en el lugar, por lo que salieron al poco tiempo al no tener un tema de plática. Pospondría su tarde de _shopping,_ no siendo esto del todo malo: prefería pasar tiempo con Vegeta que estar en un almacén de ropa… además no le pediría que la acompañase a tal cosa, por lo que pidió que salieran del lugar; llegando al estacionamiento sin haber dicho una palabra en el trayecto.

Como siempre, le abrió la puerta del auto para que ella entrara primero. Al meter el pie y recargar su peso en este para poder entrar por completo, se resbaló hacia abajo soltando un gritito sosteniéndose del brazo del moreno, quien la sujetó rápidamente por reflejo para que no se lastimara.

—¿Estás bien? —se apresuró a preguntar aún teniéndola en brazos. Su risa le confirmó que sí lo estaba, y ella también le contestó afirmando, así que la soltó para que se acomodara en el asiento. Asintió conforme y cerró la puerta para ir al lado del piloto.

Aún reía, ya que encontró el culpable de su accidente; le parecía divertido que una revista hiciera tal cosa pero más era el hecho de que Vegeta tuviese una. Esperaba no haberla dañado y que no fuera importante, así que la alcanzó para comprobar, encontrando dos de estas a la vez. Extrañamente las decidió examinar luego de salir de la instalación, estiró la esquina doblada de la revista más dañada, sin imaginar que encontraría una fotografía de ella con quien la acompaña en este momento.

El sonido de las hojas pasar lo alertó, apretó el volante tras saber que encontró aquello que no quería ni saber de su existencia. Las había lanzado al lado del copiloto sin saber bien donde cayeron, no quería saber más de ellas por lo que las dejó ahí sin saber que el día de hoy la llevaría y las encontraría.

—¿¡Qué… !? —fue lo que dijo en voz alta seguido de murmullos tras leer en contenido de la página, estos cada vez se tornaban con más fuerza a medida que seguía la lectura; escuchándola maldecir por segunda vez en el día. En un instante todo su alrededor quedó en silencio absoluto, la inercia lo mantenía a fijo al camino que conducía sin poner atención a su entorno —. Perdóname —la palabra lo trajo de vuelta sin procesarla del todo luego de par de segundos ¿Por qué? Preguntó mentalmente, pero, no fue necesario decirlo en voz alta —, no creí que algo así fuera a suceder. No quería que fueras involucrado en esta… porquería. —escupió enojada, golpeando la revista a su vez.

—No es tu culpa —declaró—… no importa. —alzó los hombros queriendo demostrarlo, cuando no era así. Esto lo perjudicaba en cierta manera, tal y como sucedió el día de ayer; no sólo en eso, sino también en sí mismo, no podía dejar que fotos de él rondasen por ahí ya que podían localizarlo, interrogarían a la científica hasta hallarlo y se daría cuenta de lo que en realidad es… No, aún no debería saberlo ni, mucho menos, de ese modo.

—¡Claro que importa! —alzó demasiado la voz, lastimando el tímpano del piloto —. ¿Quiénes se creen para publicar semejante estupidez? —dijo exactamente lo mismo que él pensó ayer —. ¡No puedo creerlo! Esta vez si me las pagan. —sus palabras sonaban a amenaza. Y así como pensó que nada le arruinaría el día, sucedió. Nuevamente se disculpó y prometió arreglar todo el malentendido aunque Vegeta no se haya quejado –con ella– sobre esto.

No quería hablar sobre el tema y esperaba que ella ya no lo siguiera, decidido a quedarse callado. Y así fue por un rato, dejando la música como obstructor del silencio. A unas calles antes de llegar, le pidió favor que la llevara a la farmacia que estaba en la siguiente esquina.

—¿Estás enferma? —escuchó su preocupación en su pregunta. Volteó para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa cuando el la miró por una fracción de segundo.

—Claro que no —dijo cantarina. Estacionándose frente al local —. Compraré unas _Píldoras,_ no tardo. —y enseguida bajó del vehículo.

Vio como se encaminaba hacia el lugar a paso rápido pero relajado; no entendía lo de las Píldoras, sólo se le venía a la cabeza la típica imagen de una cápsula blanco y rojo _¿Qué tendrá?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Tal y como había dicho, no tardó en regresar, ahora con una pequeña caja en las manos, ella abrió las solapas para sacar el contenido y cerciorarse de éste, cuando le dio vuelta al blíster, pudo ver lo que en realidad eran: pastillas anticonceptivas. Sentía que cada vez más se le venía todo abajo. Debía hacer algo ¡Ya!. El resto del camino se mentalizó para encontrar una solución lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegaron, no tuvo que pedir que se quedara ya que la siguió cuando bajaron del vehículo —Acompáñame —ordenó recién entraron y sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a andar. Cuando llegaron recordó lo que escuchó del amigo de Vegeta, que se quedó sin celular. A pesar de haber estado en un lugar donde vendían, no solucionó su problema cuando tenía la oportunidad y rápidamente sacó –equivocadas– conclusiones; debía ayudarlo y apoyarlo en un momento así. Llevándolo a la parte del laboratorio, justo donde se encontraba su oficina personal, pidió que la esperara a unos cuantos metros de ella, él obedeció sin mencionar una palabra, mientras buscaba en las gavetas de su escritorio.

Sólo la veía por arriba, escuchando cómo somataba cada gaveta después de haberla halado. Esta vez se concentró en ella y no en su alrededor, no examinó ni un metro del lugar como solía ser… ya no. Sus ojos ya no la enfocaron en algún momento debido a su fugaz pensamiento.

—Tómalo —ofreció esta vez al no obtener respuesta cuando se acercó, lo alzó un poco más para motivarlo a recibirlo. No sabía qué era hasta que hizo lo que le dijo —. Era mío pero, por lo que ves, ya no lo utilizo y creo que te sirve más a ti que a mi —sonrió cuando lo sacó de la caja y comenzó a _trastearlo_ —… sólo que, no tiene chip. —finalizó, ya que sería un poco tonto explicarle todas las funciones a alguien que ya conocía sobre estos aparatos.

—Tengo uno de repuesto. —comentó en voz baja, aún con el móvil en la mano; elevó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules y le regaló una sonrisa.

Tomó eso como un agradecimiento y también le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esta vez, no se quedaría hasta tarde como solía hacer, ni siquiera había anochecido, Se sentía incomodo estando con ella por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que hacía y sabía, era algo que no había experimentado y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Estaba abrumado. No podía quedarse más tiempo a su lado.

—Tengo que irme. —sus palabras parecían más una súplica que una indicación.

Suspiró desganada. Podía sentir la tensión que tenía encima, no sabía la causa pero quería encontrarla. Había estado más callado de lo normal y evadía sus preguntas con monosílabos, enojándola por no tenerle la suficiente confianza para contarle lo que le sucedía para poder ayudarlo. Asintió con la cabeza y lo acompañó hasta la salida.

—Vegeta —lo llamó antes de abrir la puerta —. En serio ¿Todo esta bien? —volvió a preguntar, esperando esta vez obtener una respuesta más concreta.

La tomó del mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos para que le creyera— Sí. —afirmó únicamente con las dos únicas letras que ella no quería escuchar nuevamente, mas su sinceridad en sus ojos hizo que le creyera. Sin embargo, no era del todo cierto, sólo quería hacerle creer que era verdad. Depositó un beso en su frente antes de atravesar la puerta e irse.

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos viendo la sólida puerta de cedro blanco como si fuera él. Aquel comportamiento la hacía dudar, ya que jamás lo había visto así. Sacudió su cabeza tras sus pensamientos, debía hacerle caso y no entrometerse en lo que le estuviera pasando, tal vez sólo no quería preocuparla. Y de nuevo caía en sus absurdos pensamientos, volviéndose una tortuosa cadena.

No había mucho que hacer, no quería ir al laboratorio y tampoco había con quien pasar lo que quedada del día; debía distraer su mente de alguna manera, por lo que decidió llamar a su amiga Milk para pasar el tiempo, sintiéndose culpable por no haberse comunicado antes con ella. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron y esta era la mejor oportunidad. Se actualizaron en la mayoría de cosas, aunque aún no le había comentado sobre su relación con Vegeta ya que no llevaban demasiado tiempo para afirmar una relación estable, moría por decirle y pedirle unos cuantos consejos de amiga, pero se retuvo. La llamada se alargó hasta la cena, donde Goku interrumpió la conversación para alegar por qué aún no estaba la comida, despidiéndose al momento.

Se dirigió a su habitación despejando su mente sobre todo, esta noche sí quería dormir y por eso ya no le dio tanta vuelta al asunto por el momento. Él le dio su palabra y confiaría en ésta.

Los siguientes cinco días fueron cíclicos, al igual que fastidiosos por estar en _su semana;_ desde temprano iba al laboratorio para supervisar, dar indicaciones y ayudar. Luego iba a su área para poder continuar su proyecto y avanzar con el tanque, este último era la peor parte del día: continuar con la _Cámara de regeneración,_ se quedó estancada con la programación de la maldita puerta ya que aún lanzaba el mensaje de error en la fórmula, la maldecía como si fuese él mismísimo diablo ante ella; seguido de su receso, del que se suponía que era para descansar completamente todos sus sentidos por el trabajo, más bien en esta instancia se torturaba con comunicarse con Vegeta para saber cómo estaba y si ya solucionó todo, tras esto, se cuestionaba si no lo importunaría por hacerlo; molestándose con él por no comunicarse primero y contarle todo, dejando a un lado su primer propósito. Regresaba al laboratorio a seguir con sus labores para olvidar su enojo con el hombre, quedándose hasta tarde haciendo mucho más cosas de las que solía hacer.

La mañana del sexto día no fue tan diferente a las demás, sin embargo, esta vez fue únicamente al laboratorio para ir a su oficina tras recordar aquel _problema_ de las revistas y su contenido del que tenía que solucionar. Desde todo lo sucedido en su relación anterior, ya no le agradaba lo que comentaban al respecto sobre ella; jamás le interesó la fama por lo que no se dejaba ver tan seguido en público por lo mismo, pero cuando inició su romance con el jugador de béisbol no le prestó mayor atención a este tipo cosas que, al final de cuentas, terminó siendo un desastre debido a esto. Por eso quería evitarlo ahora; tenía como ventaja que Vegeta no era " _famoso_ " como Yamcha pero quería evitar justamente lo que sucedió: que llamara la atención. Contactó con la empresa editorial para llegar a un acuerdo, del cual no se solucionó; dejándola en espera en el comunicador por casi una hora, cortó la llamada para ir a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar. Tenía las de ganar por acto de difamación y calumnia, su persona y empresa estaban expuestas por las estupideces que escribían con tal de ganar dinero.

Al entrar, rápidamente se corrió el rumor que la científica estaba en el edificio. Varios estaban intrigados por verla en un lugar de publicidad y entretenimiento, pues lo primero que se les venía a la mente es para publicitar su empresa e inventos a pesar de que tenían otro medio para realizarlo; muy pocos sabían a lo que en realidad venía por lo que la atendieron de la mejor forma posible.

Luego de dejarla _en espera_ de nuevo, amenazó con cerrar la compañía en un instante y manchar la hoja de vida de todas las personas que laboraban aquí. Odiaba utilizar la superioridad que tenía ante este tipo de situaciones pero lo ameritaba, consiguiendo al fin que la recepcionista la llevara con el superior a cargo.

Cuando debatieron ante el asunto, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando le dijeron que ya no había información en el sistema ni en Internet, tampoco que el superior estaba informado sobre dicho lanzamiento de revista y que de inmediato mandaría a retirar todo respecto al asunto, también averiguaría el nombre del infame que se aprovecho de la instancia. Finalizando con una grata disculpa por todos los problemas ocurridos y prometiendo que jamás pasaría de nuevo.

Satisfecha con todo, regresó tranquila a su hogar ¿Debía avisarle a Vegeta respecto a su _logro_? Soltó un suspiro, no lo recordó durante todo el día hasta ahora, de nuevo para empezar con la tortuosa cadena. No se había aparecido ni comunicado toda la semana ¡Qué se creía!.

Increíblemente, ya había atardecido cuando llegó a C.C., no faltaba mucho para dar paso al anochecer.

Cuando entró, una empleada llegó rápidamente a su lugar, avisándole que tenía un invitado en el laboratorio. Sorprendida, se apresuró para atenderlo, puesto que ya era tarde y saber cuánto tiempo estuvo esperándola; no recordaba haber citado a alguien y menos en el laboratorio.

Ya todos los trabajadores se habían ido, esperaba que eso no arruinara todo. Mas nunca imaginó ver aquella cabellera flameada al nomas entrar ¿Cómo entró hasta acá? No le importaba, con tal de que estuviera aquí era suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _si te saltaste todo el cap sólo para saber lo que dije arriba, me debes un review xD y si no, pues igual dejame uno ya que eso me pone feliz. No pienso dejar inconclusa esta historia por más tonta y ridícula que me parezca ahora con todas las idea que tengo en mente :3_

 _Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero como comente en ciertas ocasiones, tenía depresión y una muy horrible, estoy cayendo de nuevo, a parte, comencé a trabajar, a veces trabajo casi las doce horas y hay cosas de las cuales me están molestando ahí... Por lo que no tenía los ánimos ni energía para escribir. Pase tanto tiempo estancada en este puto capitulo que lo odio xD por lo que no me importa si esta mal redactado, poco entendible, inconcluso ¡de todo! Pero igual me gustaría que me dijeran cómo estuvo :v Jajaja estoy echa un manojo de emociones._

 _Bueno, ya me dejo de excusar y voy con las cosas random de este cap:_

 _* pues como verán, en la palabra momentáneamente esta marcado. ¿La razón? Es muy divertida xD me quedé trabada una semana en esa palabra pues no me recordaba como se escribía en español xD xD y tampoco quería buscarla e.n el traductor por orgullo (?._

 _°° los circulitos estos en las frases de Vegeta las saque de una película llamada El Santo, amo esa peli, también me inspiró para hacer este fic, al igual que Misión Imposible y Mini Espías xD_

 _Bueno, creo que, como ya salí de este maldito capitulo, podré seguir los demás más fácil, pues ya los tengo en mi cabeza, ah, y solo quedan 8 capítulos para finalizar esta historia c: ¿triste? Haganmelo saber_

 _Me despido, no sin antes exigir comentarios. Si no recibo 5 comentarios como mínimo, olvídense de las actualizaciones. Bai._

 _Pd: Javier mendz; pls dejame más reviews ❤ no sabes la extraña sensación que tuve porque un hombre me haya dejado u. Review, te mandare mi pack, okno xD_

 _14/01/2018 2:41 am_


	12. Resolviendo

_Jelou! Qué tal? :3 por fin aparecí_

 _Es_ _tuve a un pelo de rana (? De eliminar esta historia D: pero luego dije **NO**_ _, no quería dejar más cosas inconclusas en mi vida._

 _Así que disfruten c:_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Resolviendo**

No podía soportar estar más tiempo cerca, debía irse ahora. Sus constantes preguntas lo desesperaba en sobremanera a pesar de evadirlas o contestarlas con simples monosílabos y, cuando pensó que por fin dejó de insistir, se interpuso en su camino antes de dejarlo salir. Tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo para hacerlo con ella y no _delatarse_ en su mentira, así dejándolo ir sin más preámbulos.

De tantas cosas que debía hacer y solucionar, que no sabía por donde empezar, su trayecto había sido tan corto como para pensarlo con claridad.

Se quedó un buen rato dentro del vehículo, como si así encontrara la solución a todo… mas sí lo ayudó por donde iniciar para hacerlo con _el-primer-problema._ Cuando volteó al lado del copiloto notó aquellas revistas que aborrecía con todo su ser, ahí es por donde comenzaría. Se estiró para alcanzarlas y bajó rápidamente. Encendió tres de sus computadoras para acelerar el proceso, buscó hasta la última e insignificante información con respecto a la editorial. Maldiciéndose por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para resolverlo.

Códigos indescifrables tecleaba como si nada, atinando a cada clave y contraseña como si él fuese el encargado de almacenar toda la información confidencial. Cada programa que tenía lo respaldaba para más precisión, cada archivo fue eliminado de cualquier lugar, ya sea interno, en una _nube_ o hipervínculo externo… en la compañía.

Encontrar la noticia en otros lugares en Internet no sería tan difícil del todo, el problema sería las revistas o encabezados en afiches y periódicos pues sería lo más tortuoso de cómo resolver, por lo que buscaría la cantidad de estas en físico y con cuánto se abasteció cada sucursal de estas igual que su cantidad de venta.

Estampó sus puños a los lados del teclado al no hallar una solución congruente a esto, no podía ir de local en local para comprar todo respecto al _chisme._ Soltó una falsa carcajada por las estupideces que pensaba, el cansancio ya lo estaba matando a pesar de no haber hecho esfuerzo físico en el resto del día.

La hora en el extremo inferior del monitor lo tomó por sorpresa, pues ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. No quería dormir sin antes resolver este embrollo, pero ya estaba completamente agotado mentalmente, haciendo que pensara cosas absurdas. No quería imaginar qué podía llegar a hacer en ese estado, así que optó por hacer lo más sano.

Sin apagar los ordenadores, se dirigió a su pieza. Ni siquiera se cambió para su comodidad, sólo se sacó la camisa y los zapatos de la forma más brusca posible y se lanzó al colchón sin cuidado, enseguida quedándose dormido sin encontrar una posición confortable para descansar adecuadamente. Tal y como se lo había propuesto, no durmió más de tres horas para poder continuar.

Al menos se sentía un poco más estable.

Antes de reanudar con lo que estaba, fue a hidratarse lo suficiente para no perder más tiempo, además no tenía hambre como para entretenerse y seguir aplazando sus problemas… ni ducharse estaba en sus planes.

Regresó no sin antes de estirar su cuello y brazos, crujiendo a su vez, para luego acomodarse en su silla, frente al gran monitor.

Las cosas salían fluidamente que ya no era necesario _quebrarse-la-cabeza_ para hacer las cosas en su adecuada forma, encontrando mucho más rápido lo que necesitaba remediar.

Aquello le tomó el día completo, podía asegurar que estaba a una milésima para completarlo todo, pero tampoco lo dejaría a la suerte, la manera más acertada sería pedirle _ayuda_ a cierta persona, por lo que optó para dejarlo al día siguiente. No quería hacer tal cosa pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Suspendió cada máquina para no interrumpir varios procesos que dejó en funcionamiento para mayor precisión, y por si en algún momento llegase a necesitar algo por urgencia, estas no tardarían en arrancar.

Se tomó su tiempo para realizar sus cosas cotidianas y descansar luego de tan ajetreado día; empezaría por un relajante baño como recompensa.

Salió a paso relajado hacia su habitación, ordenó las pocas cosas que tenía esparcidas para no estorbar su camino, a pesar de ser un aficionado al orden; antes de despojarse de las pocas prendas que llevaba puestas, sacó todos los objetos que llevaba en los bolsillos: llaves, billetera… y su nuevo celular. Había olvidado acerca de su nueva adquisición, sin embargo, en ningún momento de quien se lo dio. Mentiría que todo lo que recién hizo era de modo personal, también lo hizo por la científica, pues ella también se había ofuscado con aquel _escándalo_ que les provocaron…

La reputación de ambos estaba en juego.

Dejó el aparato en una repisa arriba del lavabo y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de distraerse, no quería congestionarse más en su momento.

Ajustó la temperatura del agua hasta conseguir la medida adecuada, se situó debajo de la lluvia artificial levantando el rostro para que el agua le caiga encima sin restricciones, luego inclinándolo para que circule por su costado izquierdo y viceversa.

Su idea era relajarse, pero no lo consiguió. Era claro pues aún no había completado lo que debía hacer y aquello lo molestaba, saber que hay cientos, o más bien dicho, miles de fotos –tal vez las mismas– suyas rondando por ahí lo acribillaba... De nuevo, teniendo sensaciones desconocidas por todos estos hechos.

¡Por supuesto que no podía descansar hasta tener todo concluido! Aún faltaba demasiado por hacer ¿Cuándo él dejaba pospuesto su trabajo? ¡Jamás! Debía continuar ahora mismo o sabía que se arrepentiría.

No le importó el exceso de agua en su cabellera, sólo pasó la toalla lo más rápido posible en su torso y se la anudó en la cadera. No se fijó en el rastro que dejaba a cada pisada, tampoco las gotas que dejaba esparcidas en cada movimiento que realizaba. Maldecía cada vez que se le deslizaban los dedos sobre las teclas, arruinando la composición de las cadenas y atrasándolo más por corregir cada carácter mal escrito. Sin embargo, dejó de molestarse pues ya había encontrado la manera de no equivocarse por el agua que aún escurría de sus manos que, a los minutos, comenzó a evaporarse.

Logró encontrar treinta y seis franquicias cercanas donde se había abastecido con la revista, pero el problema sería en dar una razón congruente a estos para que devolviesen aquel suministro. Además, el o los distribuidores de ésta se cuestionarían por qué se les regresaba la mercadería si jamás enviaron una orden de devolución. Luego venía otro inconveniente: ¿Qué harían si se llegase a devolver todas esas revistas? ¿Se quedarían almacenadas o las destruirían? No sabía que sucedían con dichas cosas pues jamás le tocó pasar por algo así y tampoco era algo que debió aprender.

Bien, no se alteraría por eso ahora. Lo que haría sería buscar todos lugares abastecidos, luego ingeniárselas para poder _recuperarlas_ de alguna forma que pareciera que la editorial la pidiera de regreso. Tenía la idea pero era demasiado trabajo para terminarlo él solo en un día.

Como pensó, le había llevado demasiado tiempo encontrar los lugares donde las vendían, sabía que aún hacía falta pero la luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas. Estaba tardándose y eso era muy malo, por lo que enlazó cada archivo e información para poder avanzar en otro lado y dejó todo como estaba. Dejó programado un cronómetro para liberar todos los archivos a las otras maquinas para cuando estuviese allá y nadie pudiese entrometerse en su sistema.

Fue a vestirse con lo menos complicado de ponerse, un pantalón deportivo azul marino y una camiseta gris, buscó un calzado que no fuera de amarre y se preparó en tiempo récord. De tan apurado que iba, había olvidado las llaves de su auto, y sus demás cosas. Se devolvió colérico a buscar todo ya que no recordaba donde los había dejado; perdiendo más su valioso tiempo. En el último lugar que buscó fue en su baño, maldijo los objetos y se apresuró en salir.

Su camino consistió en insultos e incoherencias para todo lo que se le atravesase y retrasarlo aún más. Un semáforo cambió a rojo antes de que él pasara; no lo dudó y aceleró a fondo para no quedarse parado, rozando con otro auto que venía de la otra dirección quien también iba apurado. A estas alturas, no le importaba lo material…

Liberó el aire que no sabía que retenía, y agradeció por fin haber llegado.

Sólo esperaba que por ser tan temprano, no lo dejara afuera. No podía hacer escándalo y menos si era un edificio compartido, llamaría demasiado la atención. Aquello lo hizo refunfuñar en medio del rellano y acelerar el paso y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a hacer lo que dijo que no debía hacer, golpear la puerta de manera brusca resonando en todo el lugar. Maldecía a cada toque por no ser _atendido_ rápidamente.

—¡Ya te escuché!— abrió violentamente al saber quién tocaba de esa manera —¿Por qué tan temprano? —su pregunta parecía más un reclamo. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, no sin antes hacer movimientos sobrehumanos para no dejar caer lo que le lanzó.

—Ya sabes que hacer —dijo refiriéndose al celular, luego se adentrarse a la residencia y dirigirse al cuarto de cómputos; sorprendiéndose al encontrar la mayoría encendidas. Media sonrisa adornó su rostro, él ya se había adelantado por lo que venía; no dudaba de él, pues ambos sabían a lo que se dedicaban y algo así como lo que había pasado, les costaría demasiado. Se acomodó para continuar lo que había en pantalla.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Ni siquiera han anunciado fecha de lanzamiento … O sea, ya sabía de estos, pero no encontré nada más al respecto —hablaba emocionado el alto, moviendo con destreza los dedos para alterarlo y dejarlo seguro para su uso. Luego recordó quien los distribuía —. ¡No me digas! —gritó al darse cuenta. El azabache se tensó por un instante, para luego encogerse de hombros y continuar en lo que estaba —. Consígueme uno cuando vayas… —comenzó a molestarlo pero no continuó cuando el otro le dio una mirada enojada.

—¡¿Cómo crees?! —gritó ofuscado, entendiendo lo que quiso decirle. Él no lo había robado, no haría tal cosa siendo un lugar significativo –por el momento– y recapacitó al instante—. Uhm… —vaciló un momento para decirle la verdad: —. Ella me lo dio —se limitó contestar en un susurro, regresando su vista al monitor tratando de ocultar su rubor.

—Qué envidia —también habló bajo, ahora conectándolo a otra máquina para instalarle lo restante. Tardando menos de diez minutos para finalizar todo, y se felicitó mentalmente ya que la última vez que lo había hecho se tardó el doble de tiempo —. ¡Servido! —giró el móvil entre sus dedos como si este fuese un bastón de porrista, luego extender su brazo para entregarlo. Dejándolo con la mano en el aire al ser ignorado.

Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que hacía, que no ponía atención a su entorno. Aún no sabía cómo mandar un nota de devolución a tantos lugares sin tardarse una eternidad. Pegó un salto cuando su amigo lo empujó por un costado para ver con más claridad lo que hacía.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar tanto? —le preguntó en tono burlesco luego de echarle una ojeada a lo que estaba en pantalla. Habían tantas ventanas abiertas de vínculos que no sabía a qué quería llegar exactamente —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —se dio por vencido al no comprender.

—Enviar un mensaje para que devuelvan todo… Maldición, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo uno por uno, a pesar de que sea copiar-y-pegar… —gruñó.

—Si que te afecta estar enamorado, eh —bromeó —. Dame espacio —pidió antes —. Mándalo como un si fuese un mensaje de difusión y ya. No te compliques —y tomó el mando por un momento. Cerró todo lo que no necesitaba y comenzó a redactar la información como si se tratase de la persona encargada del área.

En cambio Vegeta se sentía un estúpido en todas sus letras, el alto tenía razón, se estaba complicando en algo tan sencillo. Sólo podía verlo, cómo formulaba cada oración y sentirse cada vez más miserable por no haber pensado en eso desde un principio. Estaba tan aturdido por todo el asunto que había olvidado cómo se hacía tal cosa. No había razón para contradecir lo que le había dicho anteriormente, porque sí, reconocía que desde que sentía algo por la científica ya no hacía las cosas como antes y como debía. Su disgusto creció más cuando el estúpido de Raditz se inclinó hacia atrás y alzó sus piernas para poner sus pies sobre el escritorio y rebosar de una sonrisa burlona indicando que ya había terminado sin ninguna dificultad.

—Gracias —susurró avergonzado. Incomodando también a su amigo por aquel repentino agradecimiento pues era algo inusual que lo dijera en palabras, siempre asentía con la cabeza o se chocaban los puños u otra cosa para expresarlo, y no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo había escuchado; se removió en su lugar y no supo qué contestar más que asentir, regresando su vista al monitor.

Tomando lugar en otra máquina, encontrando cada vez más cosas sobre todo el problema.

La atmósfera de ese cuarto se había vuelto tensa por alguna razón, no se dirigieron la palabra por un buen tiempo, sin embargo, aquel silencio se interrumpió cuando Vegeta comenzó a maldecir por encontrar una transmisión en vivo donde estaban justamente hablando sobre la científica y él. Rápidamente, el dúo comenzó a poner manos a la obra e intervenir en el asunto cortando la transmisión por varios segundos, haciendo que acortaran el tiempo de la sección de la _farándula_ por los "inconvenientes".

Con este nuevo acontecimiento, deberán estar más al tanto de la noticia, ya que no sabían en qué momento podían volver a transmitirlos pues eran la comidilla del momento. Así que encendieron un par de computadores más para no descuidar las demás cosas y ocuparse de todo al mismo tiempo, aunque fuera más cansado.

Por un momento se había quedado solo en la habitación, alternándose en un segundo ya que no podían perder tiempo por nada del mundo, hasta que el de pelo largo apareció con un par de aperitivos en mano, dándole uno cuando este volteó a verlo. Aquello no le había tomado importancia, a pesar de no haber comido desde el día anterior, no sentía hambre, estaba tan concentrado como para preocuparse por alimentarse, descansar y, sobre todo, la hora. Su estómago sonó cuando vio y sintió el olor del bocadillo, lo aceptó y se lo llevó a la boca solamente para sostenerlo con los dientes y no morderlo hasta terminar de escribir un par de cadenas y eliminar los archivos.

Así pasaron dos días seguidos con esa rutina, cuando pensaban que ya habían terminado, encontraban más información donde menos se lo imaginaban; las transmisiones eran las peores pues los hacían perder más tiempo del que no tenían, ya que en varios canales eran muy persistentes cuando se entrecortaba la señal y muy pocos contaban con buena seguridad y antivirus para que no lograran sabotear el directo, aún así, lograban hacerlo con un poco más de tiempo.

Los escritorios estaban decorados con latas vacías de bebidas energizantes, basura de botanas, servilletas y unos cuantos platos sucios. Se turnaban para traer las cosas casi que corriendo, sin embargo no hacían lo mismo para limpiar.

Un sonido fuera de lo normal hizo que le diera un terrible escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, buscó el origen de aquel espantoso chirrido para pararlo, sin imaginarse que fuese su compañero de cabello puntiagudo, nunca había imaginado que los ojos hiciesen un ruido así al ser restregados, pero al ver en el estado en el que estaba y en la forma en la que lo hacía, fue que comprendió. Estaba hecho un desastre, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por estar tanto tiempo expuesto a la luz cercana de todos las pantallas, tenía la cara perlada y la camisa empapada de sudor desde el cuello hasta la cintura por el calor de las máquinas, exudada cansancio desde cualquier ángulo que se le viese; no estaba acostumbrado como él en este tipo de casos.

—Oye —trató de llamar su atención, siendo fallido su intento —. ¡Vegeta! —alzó la voz, esta vez cumpliendo su objetivo. Cuando éste le dedicó su vista, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar su cansada vista —, deberíamos de descansar un poco… —no terminó de sugerir por el grito que recibió.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo crees que voy a descansar en un momento así? —contestó exaltado, sus hombros tronaron apenas los levantó un poco de su lugar, su espalda dolió por la posición encorvada en la que estaba… quejándose por lo bajo.

—¿Lo ves? —recalcó al notar su mueca —. Salgamos de aquí un rato —ofreció, esperando a que aceptara.

Estaba a punto de negarse, pero cuando inspiró pudo darse cuenta en el ambiente en el que estaban: el aire del lugar estaba caliente debido al calor de las computadoras y su estadía, estaba tan rígido por estar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar que sentía que había pasado a la tercera edad en un par de horas.

—De acuerdo, pero serán un par de minutos —dispuso serio y convencido.

Salieron de aquél lugar que, en vez de ser un cuarto de cómputos, parecía uno de sauna; apreciando el clima templado de la madrugada. Tomaron aire fresco como se lo permitieron sus pulmones. El azabache dedicó unos cuantos segundos para estirarse, haciendo tronar su cuello y sus hombros para aliviar la tensión. Aprovecharon el receso comiendo y bebiendo un poco más esta vez, se acomodaron en el living para degustar la comida rápida de microondas. Comieron callados para su conveniencia, el alto se había encargado de recoger todos los servicios y la basura, dejando solo al cansado hombre. Involuntariamente, subió sus piernas al sillón y se acomodó los cojines por detrás de las cabeza, sus párpados cayeron por el cansancio y su cerebro le exigió descanso, obligándolo a dormirse al instante.

Se removió entre sueños y su cuello dolió por la forzada posición en la que estaba, finalmente despertando. Y sin esperarlo, la luz del sol lo remató cuando entre abrió los ojos, forzando a que volteara bruscamente y cubrirse con la mano. Maldijo por lo bajo, se insultó a sí mismo por quedarse dormido y al peli largo por no haberlo despertado ante la situación que estaba, suponiendo que ya era pasado de medio día. Se levantó furioso para retomar el trabajo, encontrándose con el antagonista del momento en la entrada de la sala hacia el pasillo…

—Creí que te despertarías cuando moví el sillón hacia la ventana, pero me equivoqué —rió cuando lo vio venir, pensando que estaba enojado por su broma.

Ni siquiera había notado dicho detalle debido a su ira, viéndolo bien, por eso le cayó directamente la luz hacia la cara. Increíblemente, eso lo irritó más ¡cómo podía hacer ese tipo de cosas en un momento así! —. ¿Qué mierda haces acá? —perdió la paciencia al verlo en el marco de la puerta en su relativo estado de despreocupación. Se encaminó justo donde él estaba para ir a la otra habitación y retomar todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Tranquilo! —alzó sus manos para detenerlo a unos cuantos centímetros, tomando en mal su acercamiento—. Hemos estado ahí metidos por más de cincuenta y seis horas y no sé cuántas más hiciste antes de venir. Yo también necesitaba un respiro… —intentó explicar para no alterarlo más —. Además, ya me encargué del resto —infló su pecho al sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr tal hazaña en unas cuantas horas—. Creé un mecanismo para encontrar todo relacionado al asunto a base de toda la información encontrada recientemente y eliminarla automáticamente —sonrió amplio llevando sus manos a su nuca y recostarse en la pared.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro… —lo pasó por el lado para salir de la pieza y dirigirse de nuevo a las computadoras, deteniéndose a medio camino cuando lo escuchó en un tono ofendido.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —por alguna razón, le molestó su comentario pues siempre había sido el sarcástico de los dos. Esperaba encararlo pero el moreno jamás le devolvió la mirada.

Una fantasmal sonrisa se le formó, podría decir que era la única persona en quien más confiaba, pero no se lo diría en voz alta. Tristemente no podía decir lo mismo de hermosa científica ya que le habría dicho la verdad desde un principio.

—¿Crees que lo he hecho alguna vez? —y continuó su andar hacia la otra habitación, dejando al pobre hombre con un sabor agridulce en la boca, quería ver cómo funcionaba aquel sistema que recién le comentó porque también lo emocionó.

Comprobando que todo lo que le dijo era cierto, se quedó un rato apreciando como emergían ventana tras ventana a cada mili segundo mostrando la infernal información y al mismo tiempo ser eliminadas cuando la pestaña se desvanecía. Aquellos foros y transmisiones iban incluidos en aquella transición aunque salían repetidas veces, pero no era de preocuparse ya.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —cuestionó —. ¿Le dirás sobre esto? —le salió sin querer pues era lo que más curiosidad le daba.

—No —respondió automáticamente a la segunda pregunta, _aún_ no le diría. _Cada cosa a su tiempo_ se dijo mentalmente. Varias veces lo había pensado, decirle a lo que se dedicaba y lo que le pidieron, y la respuesta de ella ante esto era lo que más le preocupaba.

Se quedó un rato más, sin ver directamente al ordenador por andar pensado. Satisfecho con todo el resultado, se levantó para ir al baño, y aprovechó para darse una ducha ahí mismo, buscó en el gabinete ya que anteriormente había dejado una Cápsula con ropa y otras pertenencias para casos así como este.

Se quedaría el resto del día, esperando a que no surja algún problema. Eso no significaba que no confiara en su amigo, siempre debían estar al pendiente porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía suceder en el momento más inesperado. Entrada a la noche decidió que ya era tiempo de irse, ya estaba todo solucionado; a parte, Raditz había comenzado a atacarlo con _su-relación-con-Bulma_ –quien se había dado cuenta lo que sentía por su forma de verla y, sobre todo, en cómo actuaba– _,_ pidiéndole que le dijera lo que era y no les afectara en un futuro, o hiciera algo al respecto con lo que le pidieron. Salió agotado de tanto escucharlo, pidiéndole antes de irse que _no se metería en sus problemas._

Y es que aquello no lo dejó dormir, imaginaba mil y un escenarios en cómo reaccionaria cuando le dijera, idealizado la mejor y la peor forma; luego venía el hecho de haber completado su encargo, no podía pensar en qué pasaría luego de eso ¿se alejaría de ella, como si nada hubiese pasado entre los dos?.

Su _tortura mental_ había sido interrumpida por su estómago, quien exigía por comida luego de mucho tiempo sin alimentarse correctamente. El resto de la madrugada se dedicó únicamente en comer, no se las complicó para cocinar, hizo cosas sencillas para no prolongar su hambre.

Ahora se encontraba tamborileando sus dedos sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio templado, tratando de organizar sus ideas y su tiempo, qué y no haría a partir de ahora.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dudó en hacer una acción –estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer lo que le dijeran y pidieran y demostrar lo mejor de sí mismo, pero no a hacer lo que quería y sentía. Sin embargo, estas últimas semanas lo había experimentado de cierta forma y, hasta ahora, reconocía que le agradó.

Debía apresurarse para tomar _una_ decisión.

No era fácil, porque sabía que todo dependería de esa _sola_ decisión y todo, absolutamente todo cambiaría –según su perspectiva. Pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Meditaba bien el asunto mientras ordenaba y limpiaba todo su alrededor, repitiendo en su imaginación los mismos escenarios, porque era realista… no debía crearse ilusiones... Debía cumplir ¿Qué debía cumplir? Al carajo, al carajo el Doctor Gero, al idiota de Nappa y su trabajo.

Después de tanto tiempo, haría lo que quería. Como si fuese un adolescente rebelde. Asumiría sus consecuencias, y tomaría una decisión al final de cuentas, sí estas valían la pena.

Así, el tiempo se le había volado.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se había cambiado de atuendo, ensartaba la llave de su vehículo para arrancarlo y salir, porque el deseo de querer estar con ella le ganó esta vez. No sabía si avisarle que llegaría o darle una _sorpresa;_ se inclinaría más por la segunda opción, sólo esperaba no ser inoportuno. A medio camino se encontró con otro dilema: ¿Cómo entraría? Siempre estaba con la mujer o era ella la que se encargaba de recibirlo cuando llegaba.

Como tal, encontró una solución antes de llegar a su destino.

Cuando se bajó y encapsuló el auto, inhaló hondo y comenzó a andar hasta llegar al otro extremo de la instalación donde se encontraba la otra entrada para los clientes y personas importantes para la compañía. Al entrar, quedó asombrado por el amplio lobby pues nunca había estado en esa parte de la corporación; dejó de lado su escrutinio y rápidamente se dirigió con la recepcionista para informarle que lo estaban esperando.

Al principio, la mujer se había negado, puesto que no le habían informado sobre dicha reunión. Pensó que, de cierta forma, lo había descubierto; sus nervios afloraron, pero pudo salirse con las suyas: dijo que era algo urgente y que si no le creía, podía preguntarle a _Bulma._ Al escuchar sus palabras en tono serio, era importante, asumiendo que el asunto era reciente y por eso no se le había comentado con antelación, decidió hacerlo pasar con otro empleado para no tener problemas. De una vez, pidiéndole que lo llevara al laboratorio porque acordaron en ese lugar; agradeciendo mentalmente porque esta persona no le diera tanto impedimento para llevarlo.

Pidió que lo dejaran solo, que esperaría lo que fuera necesario. Negó todo ofrecimiento de los otros empleados para tenerlo a gusto mientras esperaba a la científica. Al poco tiempo, la servidumbre comenzaba a retirarse, para su sorpresa, varios se despidieron de él –lo habían reconocido cuando llegó–, dejándolo completamente sólo en el amplio laboratorio.

Comenzó a pasearse por el lugar sin segundas intenciones, más que pasar el tiempo. A cada rato veía su móvil para observar la hora, no pasaban más de tres minutos cuando lo hacía. Justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido, escuchó por detrás unos pasos apurados por la otra entrada, asumiendo quién era. Se volteó para poder recibirla.

Dejó su bolso en la mesa más cercana y corrió para besarlo, no quería hacer otra cosa luego de no verlo casi una semana. Lo tomó por las mejillas y estampó sus labios contra los de él para besarlo desesperada, abrazándolo a su vez, siendo recibida de la misma manera.

La empleada entrelazó sus manos y sonrió tras ver el romántico encuentro, dio media vuelta para salir del laboratorio y darles su espacio.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —habló sonriendo sobre sus labios, juntando sus frentes. Vegeta sonrió en modo de respuesta, a la vez tomándola de la cintura; quedándose así un par de minutos disfrutando del silencio y compañía. —. ¿Cómo es que entraste? —rompió aquel momento.

—Me presenté por el otro lado, dije que fui citado por ti en laboratorio y me llevaron ahí a pesar de que no estuvieses —explicó sencillamente.

—Qué extraño —deshizo el abrazo y lo tomó de la mano para salir del lugar —, saben que hay ciertos horarios para… No, olvídalo —rió al darse cuenta —. Con decir mi nombre era más que suficiente para que te dejaran entrar, además, creo que la mayoría de aquí ya te conoce. ¿Vas a quedarte? Pidamos algo de comida —no paraba de hablar ni para tomar aire, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado otra vez. Llegando a la sala de estar, acomodándose juntos en el amplio sofá.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando no lo dejaba ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos, hubo un momento en la que ya no le puso atención, hasta que le gritó, aturdiéndolo.

»¡Vegeta! ¿Por qué no habías venido o no me llamaste todos estos días? —de nuevo preguntó, esta vez cruzando sus brazos demostrando su enojo porque no le ponía atención.

Por una fracción de segundo, su vista se desvió a sus senos ya que se realzaron por la acción que había hecho sin mala intención. Regresó a la mirada a la oceánica de la mujer, tratando de recordar qué le preguntó—… Estuve ocupado, mujer — se limitó a justificar la verdad.

Sonrió avergonzada, pues no había razón para recriminarle tal cosa, estaba actuando muy posesiva y autoritaria, como si él no tuviese cosas importantes por hacer al igual que ella. Se mordió el labio inferior para retener sus palabras y se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura. La aceptó gustoso y se acomodó también pasando su brazo por el fino hombro hasta situar su manos sobre su estrecha cintura, cerró sus ojos y se permitió descansar luego de tanto tiempo, encontraba reconfortante estar a su lado. Era más que suficiente tenerla ahora mismo a su lado y sentir su calidez.

—¿Vegeta? —lo llamó en bajo tono cuando sintió su pausada respiración, lentamente levantó parte de su torso para confirmar su especulación: estaba dormido; notando también sus oscuras ojeras. No lo molestó más y lo dejo ser, reacomodándose como estaba antes.

Brincó del susto cuando la sintió levantarse bruscamente. De nuevo, no se había percatado en qué momento se quedó dormido. Suspiró hondo por pura frustración y se sentó mejor para poder recibir a la mujer, quien venía con los paquetes de comida rápida que no sabía en qué momento pidió. Iba a levantarse para ayudarla y llevar las cosas al comedor, al final, sólo la ayudó a acomodar todo pues le dijo que comería ahí mismo.

Entre la plática –más bien, sólo Bulma hablaba– le comentó que había solucionado cierta parte del asunto de las revistas, explicando con detalle todo lo que le dijo el jefe de la compañía y en cómo se desharía de todo el mal-inconveniente.

Logró sorprenderlo, pues justamente pensaba hablarle sobre lo mismo, no con tal detalle, sino como siempre lo había hecho: limitándose a una explicación. Sin embargo, no se atrevió, sabía que no era el momento. Sonrió orgulloso, verla hablar con una satisfacción debido a sus actos también lo contagiaba, y porqué no, si él también había puesto de su parte –de una forma indirecta– para resolverlo también, y según lo que entendió, había funcionado todo lo que hizo con el alto. Lo único que expresó es lo aliviado que se sentía por haber arreglado el tema. Había comenzado a bostezar para entonces, entre tanta plática no se percataron que estaría por culminar la noche y dar paso a otro día más. Así que recogieron los restos y la basura sobrante y la depositaron en su lugar.

Y como lo había indicado la de cabello celeste la vez pasada, se fueron a la misma habitación. No tardaron en recuperar el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados, uniéndose sobre el mismo lecho tantas veces como les permitió el cansancio.

Por fin pudo descansar de la forma en que necesitaba y, lo mejor, estando en la comodidad de sus brazos. No podía pedir algo mejor que estar con ella.

…

Para su felicidad, había despertado a su lado a pesar de ya ser tarde. Siempre era él quien se despertaba antes, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para apreciarlo dormir, se veía tan relajado a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido. Llevó su mano hacia su rostro, delicadamente delineando cada área de su perfecta cara –para ella lo era– deteniéndose sobre sus labios. Había sentido su tibia mano recorriéndolo, cuando se detuvo sobre su boca, él, aún con los ojos cerrados, le tomó delicadamente la mano y le depositó un suave beso para luego halarla y cayera sobre su torso. Atrajo su rostro sobre el suyo, el cabello corto le rozaba a los lados haciéndole cosquillas, y se fundió en sus ojos zafiro. Quedándose así largos segundos, sin hablar, sólo contemplándose el uno al otro.

Desvió su mirada hacia sus labios, cerró sus ojos e inhaló hondo, removiéndose de su lugar, rompiendo el momento. Él sabía que algo pasaba, que algo diría.

—¿No debes irte? —recordó que él también tiene obligaciones que hacer. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda para darle libertad, fijando su vista en el insípido techo blanco.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —respondió con otra pregunta en tono serio, casi dolido. No tuvo la intención de moverse hasta escucharlo de ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló, regresando a su lado para abrazarlo por la cintura, apoyando su rostro de porcelana sobre su cincelado pecho, atesorando el sonido de su acelerado palpitar; reconfortándola —… es sólo que —y es que cuando estaba con él, le costaba formular las palabras. No quería que se fuera y ya estaba, prácticamente, echándolo—. Tienes que trabajar ¿no? —dijo en un hilo de voz, arrepentida de sus palabras.

La tomó con delicadeza del mentón para que lo viese y le regaló una sonrisa de comprensión, recordando que la última vez que se quedó, se había ido dejando como excusa _el trabajo._ La atrajo hacia sus labios para degustarlos como había querido antes de que se apartara. Mordió su labio inferior antes de separarse y, esta vez, uniendo sus frentes.

—Me tomaré una largas vacaciones antes —susurró como si alguien más, aparte de ellos dos, pudiese escucharlo. Y es que, esta vez, no sintió culpa, porque no mentía; aunque no sabía si a lo que se dedica podría llamarse _trabajo,_ quería librarse de ello por un tiempo… Tal y como se lo había dicho Raditz, tal y como se lo propuso.

Nada dijo, no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía, mas que besarlo nuevamente y abrazarlo con brazos y piernas. Sentía su lengua explorando toda su cavidad con desenfreno; atrayéndola más con su abrazo para eliminar todo espacio entre ellos.

La temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, aquel beso se tornaba más fogoso y le hubiese encantado continuarlo, pero ella no podía tomarse la misma atribución que Vegeta aunque lo quisiese, ya había tomado el día anterior para zafarse del laboratorio. Ahora todo el deber recaía en ella al no estar su padre, del que le tenía envidia en ese momento. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, lentamente se separó de sus labios dejando un hilo de saliva en su trayecto, exhaló por frustración sobre su rostro e intentó levantarse.

La retuvo cuando la sintió removerse, pudo ver el recelo en sus ojos de cristal y aquello le extrañó. Iba a preguntar la causa de aquel sentimiento pero ya se le había adelantado…

—Debo ir al laboratorio —dijo en un melancólico susurro, desviando su mirada para no ceder ante él y mandar todo al caño por estar _juntos._

Antes de que pensara algo más, la joven mujer había sido levantada en un parpadeo. Sólo logró sostenerse del cuello del moreno para no caer, cuando la cordura regresó, sintió ser cargada por debajo de las piernas y sostenida por la espalda –al estilo novia– aun estando desnuda… al igual que la persona quien la llevaba. Asustada por lo último, rió cuando el agua cayó sobre el rostro, por fin comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Vegeta le hizo una buena jugada y, comprendiendo sus intenciones, le daría su recompensa retomando lo que tenía planeado antes de separarse hace un momento.

Besó desde su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió su espalda chocar con el frío azulejo de la pared, mientras el azabache degustaba de su hálito y la reacomodaba, únicamente soltando sus piernas para bajarla, pero ella no pareció de acuerdo pues, de un salto, se había enganchado a su cintura con sus piernas. Sintiendo su dureza en su centro, y no prolongó más su deseo.

…

La mesa sentía más amplia al ser los únicos que la ocupaban. Sin embargo, no se sentían solos; la heredera de la corporación no echaba del todo a sus progenitores al tener a Vegeta a su lado, quien se había encargado de preparado una comida liviana y, a la vez, abundante; ya que no habían desayunado y para la hora en la que estaban, era demasiado tarde para llamarlo como tal… además, con la _actividad_ que llevaban desde la noche anterior, estaban más que hambrientos.

Entre los elogios hacia su talento culinario, rompió el tema pidiéndole que la acompañara al laboratorio aunque sea a hacerle compañía y tener con quien hablar, sin decirle que no quería apartarse de su lado y tampoco podía dejar su trabajo. Creía que sería difícil de convencerlo pero le acepto a la primera.

Al terminar de comer, agradecieron por los alimentos y ordenaron, accionando los robots de limpieza antes de irse hacia el laboratorio.

En el fondo, todavía estaba ese impulso de estudiar su alrededor y anotar mentalmente todo lo que fuera necesario para completar satisfactoriamente su trabajo. Se dejó llevar e inspeccionó su entorno, tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior: sin segundas intenciones, sólo apreciación. Al principio, cuando recién lo habían comisionado, jamás imaginó llegar hasta donde estaba ahora: dentro de Corporación Cápsula y más, en el laboratorio; mucho menos estar con una de las mejores mentes del mundo y responsable de los tantos artefactos de sus días.

Sin duda alguna, el destino le hizo una buena jugada, mas no sus sentimientos.

Tal vez era poco el tiempo en el que se conocían, pero era el suficiente para que aflorara lo que sentía por la hermosa científica.

Se acomodó en el sofá del extremo opuesto del que ella se encontraba, podía pasar horas contemplándola en lo que hacía y no hacía, si le hablaba o no, como ahora.

Se había ensimismado en lo que estaba que, sin quererlo, lo había olvidado.

Observaba como remataba con el teclado y la mayoría de cosas que quedaban a su alcance, la curiosidad lo llamó para acercarse y saber el origen de aquel enojo. Cuando la desesperada científica se levantó para pasearse de un lado a otro sujetándose la cabeza, aprovechó para tomar su lugar y hurgar lo que la aturdía; sólo con un vistazo supo lo que ella quería y cuál era su error. Sabía sobre esto, no le tomó ni dos minutos para corregirlo y la luz verde emergió indicando su validez.

—Mujer —lo escuchó llamarla, buscó donde lo había visto la última vez antes de sumergirse en la tortuosa codificación, pero no lo halló. Su vista periférica captó la flameada forma de su cabello en su lugar. Iba a preguntar qué sucedía pero su media sonrisa y el reflejo de la intermitente luz verde que le reflejaba el monitor respondió su duda sin haberla formulado verbalmente. Sus orbes se ampliaron y corrió para poder confirmarlo. Se hizo a un lado para darle espacio.

—¡Es enserio! —chilló eufórica cuando apreció el aviso emergente de _siguiente._ Saltó por todos lados cuál niña emocionada por haber recibido un gran premio, sus gritos de alegría retumbaban en toda la toda C.C. Regresó a la pantalla para ver que no era un sueño —. ¡Eres increíble! Te amo —dijo feliz de una manera tan espontánea, lanzándose para besarlo como agradecimiento. Un beso corto pero lleno de gratitud. Y es que, con lo conmocionada que estaba, se apresuró a terminar aquel invento que la desesperó por mucho tiempo, salió corriendo para informar al área encargada que ya había terminado y que podían proceder con el mecanismo computarizado; dejando a un aturdido Vegeta en el olvido.

Aquellas palabras le calaron hondo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que repetirlas en su mente. Lo dijo de una manera especial, sin persuadirlo, porque supo que lo dijo de verdad, porque era lo que sentía. Se sintió ansioso, ya que no era el único que sentía ese sentimiento del que no estaba seguro.

Las fuertes pisadas le alertaron que alguien estaba ahí, pero no reaccionó a tiempo cuando la joven de cabellos celestes le abrazó por el cuello y colgarse de él. Su fuerte mano la sostuvo por la cintura, mientras con la otra se sostuvo de la mesa más cercana para que no cayeran.

—Muchas gracias, Vegeta —agradeció en susurro en su odio. El calor de su aliento sobre su oreja, hizo más reconfortante sus palabras. Sonrió como si pudiese verlo, reafirmó el abrazo y le respondió con un beso en la mejilla, aún no podía formular palabra de lo atónito que se encontraba por sus anteriores palabras.

Se separaron de golpe cuando alguien había entrado con la misma euforia de la científica por haber terminado la programación, el _intruso_ se disculpó por haber interrumpido pero necesitaba que autorizará y supervisara la instalación restante al no estar el doctor Brief.

El azabache le dio la espalda a la pareja que intercambiaba palabras para ocultar su sonrojo al ser descubiertos. Podía estar consciente de sus sentimientos pero no venía al caso demostrárselos a todo el mundo. Pero, al parecer, ella se empeñaba a que todos lo supieran ya que lo había arrastrado de la mano y se mantuvo abraza a su brazo en todo momento; podía notar, al igual que él, la incomodidad de la situación.

—Enhorabuena por haber finalizado la programación, señorita Bulma —elogió el joven encargado de programar el computador de la compuerta del _Tanque de regeneración,_ ya que había esperado, como todos, para poder hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias, pero yo no lo terminé —contestó cantarina, aferrándose más al brazo del hombre avergonzado del que tenía sujetado. Supo lo que iba a preguntarle cuando le dedicó una mirada curiosa, así que se adelantó en responder —. Fue Vegeta quien lo hizo —recalcó orgullosa.

El susodicho no sabía donde esconder la cara en ese momento por lo apenado que estaba, estaba rojo hasta las orejas ¿Qué podía decir en un momento como éste? Era lo único que se preguntaba. Sintió los ojos zafiros sobre él, le devolvió la mirada con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de librarse de ahí.

—Oh —interrumpió a la pareja —, entonces ¿trabajará con nosotros? —cuestionó, lo había visto un par de veces junto a su superiores pero nunca lo vio trabajando aquí.

Aquella pregunta le sonó a propuesta, no se le había pasado en la cabeza tal idea. Y como Vegeta estaba de _vacaciones,_ podía ayudarle en laboratorio, había confirmado sus capacidades justamente ahora.

—¡Sí! —confirmó la efusiva científica como si él hubiese aceptado. Ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo, uno sorprendido por su extraño actuar y el otro porque no comprendía ni una pizca de lo que la puso tan emocionada—. Vegeta, trabaja con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue lo único que le salió por el asombro. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás como si tratase de huir.

…

Más de una semana había pasado, se había vuelto rutina ir con ella al laboratorio que, a final de cuentas, había aceptado la proporción de ella: trabajaría con ellos. Logró convencerlo sin tanto esfuerzo, más bien se sentía manipulado en cierto sentido, ya que luego de haber salido del laboratorio, comenzó a insinuarle la _ventajas_ que tendría si aceptaba, su trabajo sería remunerado y pasarían _más-tiempo-juntos,_ que podía quedarse a vivir con ella.

La semana había llegado a su apogeo, al ser viernes y el último día de labor, era más calmado, por lo que no había mucho que hacer porque todos se aseguraban de tener un fin de semana sin preocupaciones. Y no era su excepción.

Se encontraba recostado en el escritorio –al lado de la científica– viendo cómo ella se cercioraba de que todo estuviera en orden, la vio asentir para sí misma y luego ponerse de pie para desabrochaba su bata blanca para quitársela y estirarse libremente; cuando alzó sus brazos, su blusa gris se levantó un par de centímetros dejando ver la suave y nívea piel de su vientre. Se había percatado que estaba observándola desde hace rato, confirmó la hora en el monitor y se levantó, a propósito dejó que la prenda se subiera un poco para exponerse y así llamar más su atención, cumpliendo su objetivo haciéndola sonreír de lado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó acercándose lentamente. Él negó únicamente con la cabeza, mientras la tomaba por la cintura para apegarla aún más a su cuerpo. Lo besó de una manera lenta y luego apasionada, presionando su pecho para intensificar la unión, sintiendo sus grandes manos escabullirse debajo de su blusa y quemar la piel de su vientre —. Tenemos tiempo… — susurró con una sonrisa ladina sobre sus labios. Hacerlo en su oficina del laboratorio era una de sus fantasías desde hace tiempo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad antes –cuando estuvo con Yamcha– porque con él era de salir juntos a distintos lugares y no quedarse en la casa, extrañamente había entrado al laboratorio y a su oficina más que para ir a traerla , incluso, trató de insinuarle pero no le captó la idea; además estaba su padre rondando por el lugar y podía sorprenderlos. Ahora todo estaba a su favor, así que aprovecharía todo al máximo.

Entendió perfectamente cuando vio su mirada lujuriosa, un hormigueo le trepó por la espalda y el pelo de su nuca se erizó, no estaba seguro de hacerlo ahí mismo; pero al sentir cómo desabotonaba su camisa lo alentó e hizo lo mismo con ella, de abajo hacia arriba y, cuando llegó al último botón superior, la tomó por los hombros y la acercó para volver a besarla de forma desesperada. Jadeó sobre sus labios cuando bajó las copas de su sostén y amasó sus senos, enredó sus dedos en su cabello profundizando el encuentro.

Cambió de dirección sus besos, bajando hasta la mandíbula, ella ladeó su cabeza para darle mayor acceso a su níveo cuello; mordió levemente sus clavículas y siguió descendiendo, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su monte izquierdo, lamió su erecto pezón que lo esperaba ansioso para luego llevárselo todo a la boca. Un gemido se le escapó cuando lo sintió succionar más fuerte y luego dejarla para atender el otro de la misma manera, mordió su labio inferior para no gemir alto y llamar la atención de sus empleados, no sabía en donde pudiesen estar. Gruñó cuando sintió las manos de ella escabullirse para bajarle la bragueta y tirar de sus pantalones y demás, jadeó cuando comenzó a tocar su erecto miembro y a estimularlo suavemente; también llevó su mano a su hombría sólo que posándola sobre la de ella y reafirmando su agarre.

La caricia se había intensificado con los minutos, sin embargo no era suficiente. Iba a protestar cuando la detuvo, pero Vegeta la había volteado y recostado sobre el escritorio antes de poder hacerlo. Le subió la falda hasta la cintura, apreciando brevemente el cachetero negro de encaje que combinaba a la perfección con la forma de melocotón de su trasero y luego bajarlo hasta sus cremosos muslos, agarró su candente virilidad con la mano izquierda y la llevó hasta la mojada entrada de la científica y la penetró de una estocada, aliviando su excitación. Gritó al sentir su brusca intromisión, sin darse cuenta tomó varios papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa y los arrugó por su agarre; a cada embiste, los gemidos le salían más fuertes sin darse cuenta. Recostó su pecho sobre la menuda espalda de la mujer y llevó una mano para cubrirle boca y, dolorosamente, callar sus chillidos; sintiendo cómo mordía su palma, haciendo que lo encendiera más.

Las piernas comenzaban a fallarle ya que no podía llevarle el ritmo por más tiempo, agradeció que la estuviera sosteniendo del vientre, su vaivén era más rápido y sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse más, llegando al punto de clímax; mordió más fuerte su mano y arruinó los folios que tenía en manos a la hora de correrse. Su estrechez lo torturaba, aún no se había liberado pero cuando sintió a la mujer temblar y morderlo, aumentó su ritmo sin dejarla reponer, así, liberando su semilla a los segundos…

Apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro para descansar, jadeando por el esfuerzo físico, liberó su boca al recordarla y también la escuchó jadear intensamente cuando lo hizo. Cuando se recompuso, salió de su tibio interior y se levantó lentamente, para luego acomodarse la ropa.

Sus piernas todavía temblaban, así que se incorporó con la ayuda de sus codos y se apoyó sobre sus palmas. Rió insonora cuando apreció cómo dejó las hojas por su fuerte agarre, lo bueno es que no eran documentos tan importantes y lo mejor es que tenía una copia de ellos, los dejó por un lado para concentrarse en su ropa y arreglarla. Lo primero que hizo, fue subirse las bragas y recomponer su falda corinto, tratando de alisarla con las manos; reacomodó su corpiño y estiró su blusa, se le dificultó abotonarla ya que le temblaban los dedos, así que se tomó su tiempo; siendo apreciada bajo la mirada de su cómplice.

Justamente, cuando terminó de arreglarse, alguien había entrado a la oficina sin permiso. Una empleada, con teléfono en mano, disculpándose por la intromisión ya que había tocado un par de veces sin tener respuesta por lo que decidió entrar porque la estaba buscando; le dio el teléfono indicando que era el doctor Brief y que quería hablar con ella, pero como no le contestó, llamó a la empresa. Despachó a la mujer, rogando que no haya notado su estado y atendió la llamada. Se disculpó con su padre por no contestarle antes, le explicó que estaba ocupada con los proyectos pendientes _,_ y que por eso no había escuchado su celular.

Vegeta había desaparecido un momento, había aprovechado la interrupción para ir al sanitario para asearse y pensar un poco acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando… por fin, para tomar una verdadera decisión.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: les juro que me da vergüenza leer los primeros capítulos de esta cosa xD estaba a punto de eliminarla por eso :'v pero luego recordé que inicie esto solo para entretenerme y pasar el tiempo cuando, lo comencé porque había enfermado de hepatitis en ese entonces, aún tenía 17 años uwu . Me parece injusto borrarlo, es como un recuerdo especial ... Del que no termino xD. Además, tiene más de 3.5k de views, me sorprende de lo que he llegado, al principio creí que tendría solo como 100 views y un par de comentarios. Ay, como los amo 😍_

 _Lamento si tiene faltas ortográficas o mala redacción, estaba tan ansiosa de subirlo c:_ _También siento que hay un par de lugares en que siento que salieron muy forzados, pero meh. Era eso o no actualizar nunca._

 _Díganme que les pareció :3 amo cuando me dejan un review_

 _Tuve demasiados inconvenientes para poder escribirlo, tenía como cinco líneas escritas desde abril :'v, sólo dependo de mi celular y este se quebró y me está dando muchas fallas, además me han pasado muchas cosas, mi estado emocional no me permitía hacer nada. Hasta que renuncié a todo: mi trabajo, mi forma de pensar y muchas cosas malas de las que me estaban afectando. Y, sólo así, pude sentirme mejor nwn. Y aquí hay un capítulo más como recompensa :'D (sorry si les cuento esto, sé que no les interesa, pero la verdad es que no tengo amistades con quien compartir mi ¿felicidad?. O sea, sólo hay una, pero no es lo mismo xD)_

 _Me despido de ustedes, lectores. Que tengan un excelente mes y la pasen bien y saludables c,: Bai_

 _(reeditado porque no me di cuenta que no le cambié un párrafo xD)_

 _06/09/2018 2:40 am_


End file.
